Boeringa
by Summer.RL
Summary: En un mundo donde jamás fue destruido el Muro María, el pueblo de Boeringa se ubica en el cordón montañoso y los valles a un día a galope de Shinganshina. Entre montañas y fértiles tierras, un lugar pacífico donde nunca pasa nada emocionante. A ese lugar fue destinado Jean, sin saber que en ese pueblo conocería a la chica que le haría cuestionarse todas sus convicciones.
1. Chapter 1

Boeringa, Muro María, Año 856.–

Cuando Jean Kirstein ingresó a la Policía Militar, lo menos que pensó era que algn día sería enviado lejos de las comodidades del Muro Sina y trasladado a la zona rural del Muro María. ¡No se había esforzado durante tres años de formación militar para acabar en un pueblo perdido a la base de las montañas, donde la ciudad amurallada más cercana era Shinganshina y quedaba al menos a un día de viaje! Eso, si las condiciones climáticas eran propicias. Porque, en cuanto llegaran las primeras nevazones, Boeringa quedaría aislada durante tres a cuatro meses. O eso le había informado su superior al momento que se le informó su traslado.

Tienes materia de líder, Kirstein. Lo harás bien.

Sí, claro. Como si el sargento Jean Kirstein fuera un pobre ingenuo. Sabía que su traslado era una especie de castigo por meter sus narices donde no le correspondía. Nunca debió escuchar a su compañero de escuadrón, Marlo Freundeberg, cuando le habló de las actividades ilegales en las que se encontraban involucrados otros miembros de la Policía Militar. Al menos la sacó más barata que Marlo, Dios lo protegiera de los titanes a los que lo habían arrojado. No literalmente, pero había sido trasladado a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Nadie merecía acabar allí, donde el destino sería morir en las fauces de algún titán.

Aunque, a veces, creía que aquello no hubiese sido tan malo.

–Sargento Kirstein, tenemos un conflicto.

Jean sacó la vista de un par de aburridos informes, para ver a su subordinado, Tomasin Benson, cuadrarse como si estuviera en una formación oficial. Benson era un hombre de campo, uno como los que podían verse por toda la zona de Boeringa. Oriundo de algún lugar del Muro María, su pensamiento era lento y sus reacciones aún más. Pero era buena gente. A veces se preguntaba cómo estuvo dentro de los diez primeros de su generación para obtener un lugar en la Policía Militar.

–¿Qué pasó ahora? –bufó Jean saliendo de la oficina y siendo seguido rápidamente por Benson.

Al llegar a la zona de recepción del cuartel vio a dos hombres discutiendo siendo contenidos por un par de suboficiales antes que trataran de matarse mutuamente. Jean se detuvo a observar la escena un instante y tratar de adivinar qué situación atraía a ese par de pueblerinos a amenazar con su paz.

–Su cerdo se pasó a mi terreno y se comió mis frutillas –acusó uno de los hombres.

–Eso pasa porque no reparaste la cerca, era tu responsabilidad –respondió el otro.

–¡Y la tuya darme la mitad de los materiales para hacerlo!

Jean le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Benson. ¿Cómo era posible que estos suboficiales no pudiesen resolver el problema por sí mismos? ¡Se supone que eran la elite de la milicia de los Muros! Era, simplemente, una vergüenza… un deshonor. ¡Que se lo llevaran los titanes parecía un sueño dorado en ese momento! Cuando salió del hogar paterno jurando no regresar jamás a ese agujero, no pensó que su malagradecimiento lo sepultara de aquella manera.

Él era un joven citadino, de Trost, ciudad amurallada al sur del Muro Rose. Si bien, en ese entonces, Trost le parecía un nido de ratas, volver al hogar paterno ahora parecía una excelente idea.

–A ver, a ver –interrumpió la discusión que cobraba calor –¿De quién es la cerca?

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

–De ambos, sargento.

–Entonces ambos van a ir inmediatamente a talar un árbol y repararla. Me importa un carajo quién le deba qué cosa al otro –dijo displicente –La semana pasada fue el perro que se comió a la gallina ponedora. Hace un mes que los pollos le comieron las semillas. ¡Me tienen harto! Si no arreglan la bendita cerca, me traeré al cerdo y me lo comeré para la fiesta de los Muros. ¿Queda claro?

Ambos hombres miraron al joven sargento creyendo que bromeaba, pero no era así. No podía tener una resolución tan fácil para esta situación tan compleja. Pero si no arreglaban la cerca, Kirstein se comería al cerdo.

–¿Queda claro? –insistió el sargento y ambos hombres asintieron –¡Vayan, pues! ¿O esperan que les caiga a escopetazos?

Los campesinos salieron pitando fuera del cuartel, mientras los suboficiales miraban con admiración a su nuevo jefe. Sí, el joven sargento, Jean Kirstein, quien acababa de cumplir sus 21 años, solo llevaba un par de meses en Boeringa y se había ganado el respeto de sus subordinados. Ninguno de ellos hubiese sabido cómo romper con aquella discusión de tan fantástica manera. Simple y justa. Sin duda era un hombre inteligente… o eso creían ellos. La verdad era que Jean era un joven inteligente, no en vano fue el sexto de su generación. Pero lo que volvía admirable al sargento a vista de sus suboficiales, era su incapacidad para guardarse lo que pensaba… y como saliese de su boca, sin sutileza.

Nunca había reinado la paz en Boeringa como en ese par de meses. Pocos disturbios, menos borrachos, menos robos. Todo porque Kirstein amenazaba con tomar un par de determinaciones poco ortodoxas que sus subordinados consideraban fantásticas, y los pobladores, absolutamente inaceptables. ¿Cómo iba a comerse el cerdo él solo?

–¿De verdad no podían con esto solos? –preguntó a los suboficiales una vez que Pierrot y Moller, los tipos en conflicto, se retiraron –Cuando estaba en la ciudad tenía grandes responsabilidades, mi carrera iba en ascenso. Seguro sería nombrado capitán más temprano que tarde. ¡Seguro antes de mis veinticinco años! ¿Y ahora veo problemas por un cerdo y unas malditas frutillas?

–Somos muy afortunados de tenerlo con nosotros, Señor –dijo Hasse.

–¡Qué capacidad de liderazgo! –exclamó Maurant.

–Espero poder ser alguna vez tan justo como usted, Señor –comentó Benson.

Jean apretó los dientes con molestia. ¿De dónde habían salido esos malditos pueblerinos? ¡Y se hacen llamar Policía Militar! Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su oficina, no sin antes anunciar que saldría a la letrina y que nadie le fuera a tocar la puerta. ¡Letrinas, maldita sea! En el cuartel del muro Sina había alcantarillado y acá le tocaba cagar sentado en un par de palos. ¡Debió dejar que esos tipos mafiosos de la capital siguieran en lo suyo y no meterse!

Pero, así no funcionaba él. Ante todo era un joven justo y honesto.

Bien pudo irse por una siesta cuando acabó en las letrinas, algo que alejara su mente del maldito agujero en el que ahora se encontraba, pero decidió regresar a la oficina. Quizás, si hacía un buen trabajo, aquello le permitiese terminar antes del invierno con su actual situación. Tal vez, una buena gestión le ganaría un regreso al Muro Sina… o al menos a alguna ciudad amurallada. ¡Hasta Shinganshina estaría mejor, aun cuando los titanes le olfatearan la nuca de cuando en vez.

–Sargento Kirstein.

–Benson –respondió poniendo atención en el soldado, quien finalmente rompió la formación.

–Hay una mujer afuera que necesita ubicar a alguien del ejército.

El sargento enarcó una ceja y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.

–¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en algo así? –preguntó con molestia –¿Acaso tengo un cartel en la puerta que dice "informaciones"?

–No, señor –recalcó Benson con convencimiento –Pero…

–¿Dice "informaciones", Benson? –insistió Kirstein –No. A no ser que lo hayan puesto en mi ausencia mientras iba a cagar.

–No, Señor. Nadie ha puesto nada en su ausencia mientras acudía al llamado de la naturaleza –respondió el soldado apresurado –Pero…

Jean se cruzó de brazos impaciente frente a la falta de resolución de Benson. Al ver que el soldado no entendía sus indirectas –bastante directas, por cierto– cedió.

–Vale, vale –movió una mano desestimando la situación –Que pase. Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer que atender a pueblerinas. Seguro busca a algún desgraciado que le juró matrimonio para metérselo. Las mujeres no aprenden. Tienen pajaritos en la cabeza. Les creen cualquier cosa…

Benson aun estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente. Kirstein juraría que solo le faltaba pestañear para procesar la información. Chasqueó la lengua.

–Trae a esa mujer de una buena vez.

–Sí, Señor.

Benson volvió a cuadrarse y Jean a bajar la vista a aquel informe emitido ese mismo día. Se rascó la cabeza antes de sentirse observado.

–Buenas tardes…

La voz de la joven mujer resonó suave y melódica en aquella oficina acostumbrada a timbres varoniles y pocos modales. Su sola voz llenaba el ambiente de calidez y si la voz tuviese un aroma, sería a flores y fruta madura. El olor de la primavera y las primeras cosechas. Aquella voz se coló por sus oídos y se le instaló en el pecho. Amplia, profundamente suave, cálida como si hubiese bebido una dulce taza del mejor té de la capital.

Por reflejo alzó la mirada para ver frente a él a la dueña de aquella mágica voz. Enorme fue su sorpresa al comprobar –contra todo pronóstico– que la poseedora de tan grácil hablar le hiciera mérito al arrullo de sus sones. Aquella muchacha no debía ser mucho menor que él. De facciones exóticas: pómulos altos, pequeña nariz y ojos almendrados. Su piel era blanca como la de las mujeres de la capital, pero su cabello tan oscuro como la medianoche en medio de una expedición. Era simplemente…

–Hermosa –dijo fuerte claro en estado de estupefacción, lo que se ganó un gesto extrañado de la muchacha –D-digo… –el sargento se puso de pie atropelladamente –Jean Kirstein –se inclinó ligeramente antes de indicarle con un gesto que tomara asiento frente a él.

–Mikasa Ackerman –se presentó la joven mujer.

–Tome asiento por favor, señorita Ackerman –dijo de inmediato.

Si Jean no hubiese estado tan embobado seguro hubiese sacado sus mejores artimañas de galantería. Años de uso de un uniforme le habían enseñado que el solo llevarlo, más una actitud encantadora le darían algunos privilegios con las doncellas más pícaras. Tal vez si hubiese leído malicia en la mirada plácida de aquella muchacha se hubiese atrevido a sacar aquel lado triunfador, pero en esos ojos no había más que ingenuidad. Como en los ojos de un venado.

Mikasa se sentó frente a él recorriendo la oficina brevemente con la mirada. No quiso ser curiosa, pero bajó la vista a los papeles que antes revisaba el sargento. Jean notó aquello y los apiló a un lado boca abajo.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Aquello trajo de regreso a la chica. Nunca antes había estado en un cuartel de la policía militar, ni menos en un sitio sola con otro hombre que no fuese su papá o su viejo amigo de infancia. Justamente, por eso estaba allí.

–Busco a alguien del ejército. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé de él.

Jean asintió pensando en qué desalmado sujeto pudo engatusar a esa inocente criatura. Sí, habían tipos horribles realmente. La chica frente a él no era de esas para cumplirle fantasías sórdidas a un sujeto, era de aquellas chicas para cortejar. Suspiró pesado.

–El ejército tiene tres ramas, señorita Ackerman. Cada una con un contingente no menor de hombres y mujeres, distribuidos a lo largo de las doce ciudades amuralladas y la capital. Sin contar los distritos externos, como es el caso de este cuartel. ¿Al menos sabe dónde se encontraría esa persona y su división?

Mikasa negó suavemente, Jean sonrió entristecido. Pobre muchacha, aquel horrible perpetrador huyó hasta perderse de la faz de la tierra seguramente.

–Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, solía vivir en Shinganshina con sus padres. Se enroló en el ejército hace seis años…

Jean alzó las cejas sorprendido. El destino es curioso, muy curioso. Tanto como para que él sí conociese a Eren Jaeger, hubiesen sido compañeros en su tiempo de reclutas, no demasiado amigos, pero no distantes… y lo suficientemente cercanos como para saber que Eren Jaeger no era ningún rufián desvirgador de chiquillas campesinas. Lo único que obsesionaba a Jaeger eran los titanes, no metérselo a una chica como a todo el resto de los reclutas adolescentes.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Jean, una de alivio. No tendría que buscar por un malnacido que le había robado el honor a esa preciosa criatura frente a él. La chica lo miró extrañada.

–Cuenta con suerte, señorita. Conozco a Eren. Fuimos compañeros durante nuestra formación militar.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó completamente. Eren debe ser muy especial para ella, pensó Jean, ese suicida tenía esa suerte con las chicas.

–¿Eran amigos? –preguntó ella con un leve sonrojo.

Jean caviló.

–Compañeros, cercanos. Me temo que no compartíamos las mismas opiniones ni ideales. Pero tengo buenos recuerdos de ese tiempo y de él –agregó con sinceridad –Dejamos de tener contacto luego de nuestra graduación. Él ingresó a la Legión de Reconocimiento, según supe. Esa siempre fue su intención… No sé más.

Jean vio el rostro de Mikasa volverse sombrío.

–Pero –retomó el sargento –Si me da una semana, puedo localizarlo para usted.

Otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos oscuros. Jean supo en ese momento que si tenía que ir personalmente en busca de Jaeger y arrastrarlo a ese recóndito lugar en los distritos rurales del muro María, lo haría. Aquella muchacha lo había flechado y embrutecido. ¡Tanto que se burló de Marlowe cuando se enamoró de Hitch! Y ahora él parecía haber caído presa del mismo hechizo.

–Y… ¿no será una molestia para usted? -dijo la chica con voz suave.

–Vino a buscar a su amigo, ¿no? Ya tiene una respuesta y posible solución. Si vino a hablar conmigo significa que molestia o no, poco le importa –dejó escapar con la brutal honestidad que lo caracterizaba.

No lo quiso decir de mala forma, lo que realmente quería decir era que no era molestia… o que sí lo era, pero que iba con esa intención y después de todo no era tan terrible enviar una carta a la Legión preguntando por Jaeger… Esto de estar constantemente entre hombres era nefasto para su sutileza.

Notó el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en la chica. Un gesto de molestia se instaló en su entrecejo fruncido. Jean bufó molesto consigo mismo. Pero poco había qué hacer. Tampoco sabría explicarle bien a la señorita.

–Vuelva en una semana, señorita. Prometo hacer lo que esté en mi poder para dar con Jaeger.

Mikasa asintió, extrañada aun con el comportamiento de ese joven sargento. Amable, pero altanero. Como todos quienes llevaban un uniforme y despreciaban a la gente del pueblo. Seguramente ese oficial ni siquiera estaba a gusto en el distrito. Tal vez solo deseaba irse a la capital de una buena vez y dejar de preocuparse de los problemas de la gente común. Lo que la gente comentaba de él era cierto, era un mezquino tipo de ciudad con ínfulas de grandeza.

Mikasa apretó los dientes sin que su exterior indicara la molestia que sentía por la respuesta poco adecuada de ese policía. Fuese como fuese ese sargento, era su único modo de llegar a Eren después de tantos años.

–Se lo agradezco, sargento. Buenas tardes.

Quizás su rostro estaba serio, pero por dentro hervía. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta del oficial para retirarse ni menos le dio una mirada. Y su voz dijo todo lo que calló. Jean pudo sentir un hielo recorrerle la espalda en cuanto escuchó ese "buenas tardes". Casi sintió el frío de una navaja en su nuca, cual si fuese un titán. Casi los compadeció.

.

.

Los días en aquel pueblo pasaban más lento de lo que Jean hubiese querido. Al menos había llegado la orden desde el cuartel de Shinganshina de fiscalizar las cosechas y asegurarse que el porcentaje de cuota fuese destinado, efectivamente, a la ciudad. Pero, aunque supuso que sería una tarea difícil de realizar ante la reticencia de los campesinos, no pensó en todo lo que la helada del año anterior acarrearía. Escasez de productos siempre era equivalente a alzas de precios desmesuradas. Y no faltaban aquellos que quisieran usufructuar de la desesperación de algunos por hacerse de alimento para el pronto invierno.

Por lo mismo, y como una forma de huir del aburrimiento de la oficina, decidió fiscalizar personalmente los precios del mercado del pueblo.

Allí se encontraba paseando como dueño del lugar mientras comía una manzana, siendo escrutado por la mirada atenta de cada tendedero cuando sus ojos dieron con la grácil figura de la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. Oh, sí. Desde ese día martes en que aquella señorita ingresó a su oficina que no pudo sacársela de la mente. ¡Benditos sus padres en crear tan preciosa criatura!

Se acercó con sigilo hasta quedar tras de ella, quien miraba la fruta en uno de los puestos. Quizás podría romper su monotonía por hoy.

–Señorita Ackerman.

Mikasa se volteó al escucharse nombrar de aquella manera tan formal. Vio frente a ella al sargento, quien comía tranquilamente una manzana.

–Sargento Kirstein –respondió volviendo a mirar a las frutas que escogía –¿Haciendo las compras? No creía que tareas tan mundanas las realizara el sargento del cuartel.

Jean se sonrió con disimulo, esa mujercita tenía humor… y sarcasmo.

–Asegurándome que nadie alce los precios amparado en la helada –aclaró y dio otra mascada a su manzana. Mikasa asintió y tomó el aroma a una naranja, volvió a dejarla en su lugar –Envié una carta a la estación general de la Legión de Reconocimiento, en Trost. La envié esta mañana por valija diplomática –Mikasa lo miró un instante indicando que no entendía –Método seguro y rápido –tradujo Jean –¿Normalmente hace las compras sola?

Mikasa lo miró de reojo mientras apartaba naranjas para entregárselas al tendedero para que las pesara.

–¿Por qué lo pregunta, sargento? ¿Acaso una mujer no puede comprar en el mercado sin chaperón? Las costumbres del campo son muy diferentes a las de la ciudad.

El tendedero le entregó las naranjas y Mikasa las introdujo en su bolsa.

–Me temo que me toma por un pijo –dijo Jean.

–¿Y no lo es? –preguntó Mikasa enarcando una ceja –Créame que en este pueblo todos comentan sobre su carácter y, carismático no es lo que han mencionado precisamente.

–Me temo que merezco aquello –reflexionó Jean –Pero ser pijo es relativo. Quizás para usted lo sea, un chico de ciudad, que su experiencia más cercana al campo la vino a vivir a los trece años en su primera campaña como recluta. Pero para alguien de la capital, no soy más que un pueblerino.

–Debe ser realmente insoportable vivir en la incertidumbre de las medias aguas –suspiró Mikasa –Pero no creo que a alguien con su carácter las opiniones ajenas lo afecten. No es alguien muy sutil.

–Noto cierta agresividad en sus palabras, señorita Ackerman. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué?

–Ya lo hizo, sargento –respondió Mikasa pagando las cuatro naranjas y moviéndose al siguiente puesto –Pero qué más da si la sutileza no es su fuerte –lo miró por sobre el hombro –Y la respuesta es no, no puede.

–Me formé una imagen completamente diferente de usted al verla en mi oficina. No es usted tan inocente como un venado, más bien me recuerda usted a una yegua que teníamos de reclutas. Parecía de lo más dócil, pero bastaba que uno se le subiera encima para volverse un huracán de coces.

–¿Me compara usted con un animal de carga? ¡Pero qué poco tino! Pareciera que siquiera se ha mirado a un espejo. Porque quien tiene más parentesco con un jamelgo es usted y no yo.

–Auch –dijo Jean de buen humor –No trataba de ofenderla, Mikasa. De hecho esa yegua era un noble animal con carácter. Me agradan quienes tienen carácter… –vio a Mikasa elegir un par de manzanas – ¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre, verdad?

–Ya me llamó 'yegua', creo que estamos a ese nivel de confianza, sargento.

–Por favor, Mikasa, llámeme por mi nombre de pila –la mujer se lo quedó mirando –Es Jean.

–Si sé cuál es su nombre, Jean –dijo articulando lento –Todo el pueblo lo sabe. Solo me pregunto en qué momento accedí a darle ese privilegio de llamarme por mi nombre y acceder a llamarlo por el suyo –era una crítica a sí misma.

–Bueno, digamos que en este pueblo, ha sido con usted con quien he cruzado más palabras. Es lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

–Debería elegir mejor a sus amistades, Jean. No soy precisamente la compañía que quiere tener.

Continuó pasando por los puestos comprando otras cosas. Jean la seguía fingiendo interés en los precios y mirando inquisidor las balanzas en caso que alguien osase tenerlas mal calibradas. Mikasa ignoraba completamente su presencia.

–Lamento si fui descortés con usted el otro día –retomó Jean, Mikasa lo miró –Verá, la verdad es que solo trato con idiotas y un par de animales. Puede que tenga razón, la sutileza no ha sido jamás mi fuerte. Ni menos dirigirme a señoritas como usted. Le ofrezco mis más sentidas disculpas. Sinceramente. A decir verdad, no encontrará nadie más honesto que yo en todo el mundo.

Mikasa sonrió leve. La labia del sargento Kirstein le hacía gracia. Realmente dudaba que no supiera tratar con señoritas. Si lo quería podía causar una buena impresión.

–Le agradezco su buena voluntad, Jean. Disculpas aceptadas –se dejó vencer, quizás este sargento no era tan malo como el anterior –Pasaré dentro de unos días por la respuesta que reciba desde la Legión.

–Puede pasar cuando guste –asintió Jean satisfecho por haber arreglado el entuerto.

Mikasa dio por finalizada la charla y continuó su camino, sin embargo podía sentir los pasos pesados de las botas del sargento tras de ella.

–Jean, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer que seguirme por el mercado?

–No la sigo, simplemente tenemos el mismo camino. Coincidencia, nada más. ¿Me permite ayudarla con sus bolsas? La gente ya comienza a verme raro, usted toda cargada y yo con las manos en los bolsillos. No es la imagen de soldado que la Policía Militar quiere demostrar.

–¿Busca acaso una excusa para recorrer a gusto el mercado sin que nadie sospeche de su fiscalización? Porque ningún otro policía de rango pasearía por el mercado sin tener nada que comprar… y ni por eso.

–Ya le dije, Mikasa. Ha sido una afortunada coincidencia. Me imagino que luego de mi apoyo en la búsqueda de su viejo amigo no tendrá problemas en darme una mano… en este caso, una bolsa.

Aquello tiró por borda todo lo anterior.

–No puedo creer que me esté cobrando el favor –exclamó –Además, ¿cómo sabe que Eren es un viejo amigo?

–Dijo que hace seis años que no sabe de él. No puede ser su novia, porque no tenía una al ingresar al ejército.

–Pudo haber mentido –interrumpió Mikasa.

–Jaeger y la mentira se delatan mutuamente. Pronto descubrimos que sus orejas se volvían muy rojas al mentir.

–Puedo ser un familiar… –insistió ella.

–¿Sin cruzar palabra tanto tiempo?

–Pudimos estar peleados… –probó Mikasa.

–Si fuese familiar sabría a través de sus padres.

–Nuestras familias pudiesen estar peleadas.

–Realmente odia perder, Mikasa. ¿O es que odia que sepa algo de usted? –Mikasa frunció el ceño y le entregó las bolsas de malgenio –Seis años es mucho tiempo. ¿No intentó contactarlo antes?

Mikasa negó.

–No vi oportunidad. Mis padres y yo no vamos a Shinganshina. Después de la muerte del doctor Jaeger las visitas de Eren se volvieron distantes. La última vez que nos visitó estaba por graduarse… –reflexionó –Usualmente era el doctor Jaeger quien nos visitaba junto con su familia.

–¿Por qué?

–A chequear nuestra salud… Era muy enfermiza de niña.

–No eso. Lo otro. ¿Por qué no va usted a la ciudad?

–Por seguridad… –Jean la miró extrañado –¿No ve nada llamativo en mi apariencia, Jean? ¿Nada diferente?

–Todo, es usted muy diferente a las mujeres de la ciudad. Si me permite ser sincero, creo que nunca vi una mujer más hermosa que usted en mis veintiún años.

Mikasa sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas violentamente. Disimuló dándole la espalda y fingiendo revisar el dinero en su bolsita.

–¿Le gustaría ir a la ciudad… alguna vez? Yo podría acompañarla –propuso Jean dejando de lado la confesión inconclusa de Mikasa.

La muchacha se volteó hacia él, las manos en las caderas.

–¿Está tratando de cortejarme? Porque créame que si es su intención, le aclaro inmediatamente que usted no me interesa. No me agrada nada que tenga que ver con la ciudad y su gente.

Jean asintió lento. Mikasa retomaba la marcha, ahora se detenía frente a un puesto de frutos secos.

–Pero le agrada Eren Jaeger –susurró Jean a su oído tras ella.

–Eso es diferente –le dio la cara y volvió veloz a los frutos secos –Muy diferente.

Pidió un par de bolsitas con nueces a la tendedera, quien miraba curiosa al sargento. Todos miraban con curiosidad hacia ellos. ¡Lo último que le faltaba! Si ya llamaba la atención por su aspecto y aquello ya traía reticencia, ahora tendría que soportar habladurías por la cercanía imprudente del sargento. Retomó la marcha hasta el final del mercado, Jean a su lado.

–Déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa –dijo él cuando notó que su "cita" terminaba.

–Por supuesto que no –exclamó jalando sus bolsas de las manos del sargento –No voy a propiciar otro tipo de encuentro como éste –se volvió hacia el mercado –Gracias a su compañía ahora todos creen que andamos en algo raro. No quiero tener nada que ver con la ciudad ni con la Policía Militar –Jean iba a interrumpirla –Ya le dije, Jean. Usted no me interesa.

Mikasa inició su marcha rápidamente, Jean se la quedó mirando algo atontado. Tras un segundo partió tras de ella.

–¿Cómo puedo hacerla cambiar de parecer?

Mikasa suspiró cansada.

–No puede. Que tenga buen día.

La vio perderse por el camino que se alejaba del poblado. Estaba frito, más que frito. Estaba completamente prendado de esa mujer hermosa y con ese carácter indomable. Cuando ella giró tras de una construcción, supo que tendría que darse por vencido.

O tal vez no.

–Estúpido Jaeger con suerte –masculló. Hacía años que no maldecía a su viejo compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

_Debería elegir mejor sus amistades._

Jean miró a Benson frente a él, habían salido a la cantina del pueblo por unas cervezas. Ciertamente debería elegir mejor sus amistades, Mikasa tenía razón, pero no se refería a ella. Pocas opciones le quedaban, sin embargo, y Benson era buena gente.

–Benson…

–Sí, Señor –se cuadró aun cuando estaba sentado –En qué puedo ayudarlo, Señor.

–Lo primero, que dejes de comportarte como si estuviésemos en el cuartel –lo aleccionó –Lo segundo… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Boeringa?

–Siete años, Señor.

Jean asintió.

–¿Qué sabes de los Ackerman?

Benson parpadeó un par de veces, se le notaba algo incómodo con el tema. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y atrajo con él su jarra de cerveza.

–Viven en el sendero a la montaña, la última chacra. Esas tierras pertenecían a la familia de la señora Ackerman, la esposa del señor Ackerman. Pero le fueron arrebatadas poco antes de la purga.

Jean le hizo un gesto para que dejara de hablar. La purga, había escuchado eso alguna vez. Sí, en sus tiempos de estudiante. Había sido una mención a la persecución a los enemigos de la Corona. La purga cesó poco antes que él mismo naciera.

–¿Por qué les arrebataron las tierras? –preguntó Jean a su subordinado, el hombre tragó la cerveza que tenía en la boca.

–Los asiáticos eran enemigos de la Corona, Señor. Debían ser erradicados.

–¿Qué mierda tienen que ver los asiáticos en esta historia? Están extintos hace casi veinte años. No he visto uno solo en toda mi vida –aseguró con displicencia.

Benson lo miró levemente risueño, tal vez burlón.

–Claro que ha visto a uno, o más bien, una.

Jean no necesitó más información. Aquello explicaba la exótica belleza de Mikasa y el porqué jamás había visto a otra mujer como ella.

–¿Hay más? –preguntó Jean –Digo, aparte de su familia.

–No que estemos informados, tampoco es como que iremos por ellos. La purga ya no está vigente –comentó Benson –Además nunca han dado problemas. Casi no se dejan ver y, cuando lo hacen, es solo breve. Para ciertas fechas. Y como el sector de la montaña queda aislado durante el invierno, tampoco es como que tengan muchas posibilidades de ser vistos.

–¿Nadie informó de su sobrevivencia? Pueden ser peligrosos… –dijo realmente sin pensarlo, buscando una respuesta en los ojos celestes de Benson –¿O no?

–Más allá de romperle el corazón, Señor, lo dudo –bromeó el soldado –Me temo que todos comentan su infructuoso cortejo en el mercado –terminó con una risa disimulada.

Pero Jean lo ignoró. Ahora entendía la reticencia de Mikasa a la ciudad, a la gente de ellas. Años de esconderse y miedo a la persecución terminaron por forjarle ese carácter arisco.

–¿Qué hay con las tierras? –continuó el interrogatorio –Si fueron despojados de ellas…

–El alcalde Ritze es el dueño de aquellos terrenos. Les permite vivir ahí a cambio de un porcentaje de su cosecha. Lo cual no es novedad, el ochenta porciento de las tierras cultivables de Boeringa le pertenecen. El padre de Ritze llegó de Shinganshina en tiempos de sequía, llegó con dinero y alimento… La gente estaba desesperada y lo cambió por tierras. No es algo poco común en el campo. Contando, además, con los impuestos que deben pagar a la ciudad amurallada de Shinganshina.

Jean volvió a asentir. Por una parte aquella información era más de lo que había podido tener de los registros anteriores y, por otro lado, Benson no era tan imbécil como parecía.

–Bebamos otra ronda –indicó el sargento al notar ambas jarras vacías –Yo invito.

Benson asintió conforme.

–Como usted diga, Señor.

.

.

–Sargento Kirstein, la correspondencia.

Esta vez no fue Benson, era Hasse, otro de los subnormales que tenía por subordinados. Aunque luego de su salida con Benson, comenzaba a creer que aquello no era más que una fachada.

El suboficial dejó una serie de sobres sobre el escritorio y Jean movió su taza de hierba buena. Notó que Hasse dejaba un paquetito de color marrón y Jean lo tomó para llevárselo a la nariz. ¡Al fin había llegado su té! Si tenía que probar otra taza de hierba buena, manzanilla u otra planta que no fuese té, debería planificar su suicidio.

Para cuando Hasse se marchó de la oficina, se dispuso a revisar el correo. Solo pasaba las misivas despreocupadamente, hasta que llegó a uno que llevaba el membrete de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Abrió rápido.

Sargento Jean Kirstein, Policía Militar, cuartel Boeringa, Muro María:

Hemos recibido vuestra solicitud de contacto.

Efectivamente, el oficial Eren Jaeger forma parte de nuestras filas. Actualmente se encuentra en la base de Shinganshina con el escuadrón del Capitán Levi.

Cualquier misiva, tenga el favor de dirigirla directamente a la dirección al final de esta carta.

Sin otro particular, se despide atentamente,

Sargento Peter Frenzel, Legión de Reconocimiento, cuartel general Trost, Muro Rose.

Sin duda el reporte de cuántas gallinas se comió el perro del vecino de Pierrot podía esperar.

Jean no podía aguantar las ganas de llevarle la noticia a Mikasa. Más que nada para tener la excusa de volver a verla. Luego de conocer su historia se sentía aun más atraído a conocer realmente a esa muchacha.

Extraño era que por causa de Jaeger llegase a encontrarse con aquella linda señorita, y por su misma causa fuesen separados. No, separados incluía tácitamente el interés de Mikasa. Interés que ella tajantemente negó.

No era que tuviese mala suerte con las mujeres, pero tampoco le llovían precisamente. La suerte era un factor azaroso, que dependía de diversos factores. El más importante: la receptividad. Y Jean tenía la costumbre de no ir tras la chica más receptiva. El azar, simplemente, lo odiaba. Mientras más le gustara la chica en cuestión, menos chances parecía tener. Pero los chances había que crearlos.

Guardando la misiva en el bolsillo de su chaqueta salió de la oficina. Pasó frente a un inmundo espejo y se ordenó el cabello lo más que pudo. Revisó que no tuviese nada entre los dientes y con poco tacto se olió las axilas. Todo en orden. Fue por su caballo.

No fue demasiado difícil dar con la chacra de los Ackerman. Siguiendo el camino que llevaba al norte hasta llegar al bosque de abetos. Seguir el camino hasta el río. Cruzar por el puente y tomar la ruta hacia la montaña hasta la tercera desviación a la izquierda.

Claro que nadie le advirtió de lo tupido del sendero. Tal parecía que, efectivamente, los Ackerman no querían ser encontrados, tanto como para haber tenido que pagarle unas monedas a uno de los tipos del mercado donde Mikasa compró frutas la semana anterior para conseguir las directrices. Ciertamente no le pediría ayuda a Benson para que sumara material para bromearlo.

Luego de esquivar algunas ramas y un par de arañazos, dio con un pequeño claro. Una huerta se extendía ante él, unos pollos siguiendo a su mamá gallina se alejaron cuando Jean ingresaba al terreno. Se bajó del caballo y lo ató a un árbol lejos de la huerta y sus tentaciones. Caminó por el sendero al centro de la plantación para llegar hasta una pequeña y sencilla cabaña de madera, dispuesta tres escalones sobre tierra.

Llamó con tres simples toques. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con precaución. Al ver al uniformado, quien estaba tras la puerta, una mujer se dejó ver. En sus tardíos treinta vestía un sencillo vestido de un claro azulino. Reconoció los mismos exóticos rasgos de Mikasa en ella, más puros y marcados.

Jean sonrió pacífico.

–¿Señora Ackerman? –preguntó cuidando su tono, la mujer se notaba insegura al tiempo que asentía –Soy el sargento Kirstein, policía militar… –aquella mujer permanecía estática –Busco a la señorita Mikasa.

La mujer pareció no inmutarse ni dejarle el paso libre.

–No está –respondió cortante.

Jean no se movió, no por presión, sino porque la rudeza de la mujer lo sorprendió. No le daba esa impresión. Tal parecía que con las Ackerman las impresiones no valían ni un céntimo.

–¿Quién es, Maika? –se escuchó desde el interior.

Por inercia la mujer, Maika, se hizo a un lado. Jean entonces pudo observar dentro de la cabaña. Un pequeño espacio todo de madera, oscuro. Al fondo una ventana permitía distinguir la imagen de un hombre rubio en sus tempranos cuarenta sentado en una silla con una taza frente a él.

–Policía Militar –anunció la mujer –Busca a Mikasa.

El hombre miró al soldado en la puerta y frunció brevemente el ceño. Rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno amistoso.

–¿A Mikasa? ¿En qué lío se metió esa muchacha? Un par de visitas al pueblo y ya causa problemas –su tono era ligero y sin darle el dramatismo que estaba entregando su mujer –Pase, oficial.

Jean ingresó en la cabaña teniendo cuidado de golpear la punta de sus botas contra el suelo tras la puerta para no ingresar con tierra. Estaba cálido dentro y olía a leña.

–Me disculpará que no me ponga de pie, joven. Pero tuve una caída hace un par de semanas y mi rodilla no se encuentra nada bien –extendió la mano –Albert Ackerman.

–Jean Kirstein –saludó el sargento estrechando la mano del hombre –Soy el sargento del cuartel –Albert asintió –Hace una semana, Mikasa se acercó al cuartel a pedir que localizara a un amigo que había ingresado al ejército –dijo precipitado –Recibí esta respuesta.

Jean le alcanzó el sobre que guardaba en su chaqueta. El señor Ackerman recibió la misiva con rostro extrañado, venía a nombre del sargento frente a él con el timbre.

–Son buenas noticias –aclaró Jean de inmediato –Me imaginé que Mikasa querría leerlas por sí misma. Allí va indicado donde escribirle a su amigo –indicó con el dedo.

El señor y la señora Ackerman intercambiaron miradas. Con que Mikasa se había aventurado finalmente a ir hasta el cuartel para saber de Eren. Y, de paso, había flechado al sargento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, y no cegado por el velo del amor, se adentraría en el bosque por más de una hora? El ímpetu apasionado de la juventud.

–Gracias –dijo finalmente el padre –Ha sido muy amable, sargento.

–No hay porqué –desestimó precipitado, casi les pareció a los Ackerman que hubo un ligero tartamudeo –No les quito más tiempo. Ha sido un gusto, señor. Señora.

Jean disponía a retirarse, pero fue Maika Ackerman quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para beber? Debió tardar bastante para llegar hasta aquí.

Jean se sorprendió. El cambio en la madre de Mikasa fue totalmente abrupto. Lo miraba con una gran sonrisa absolutamente amable. Casi reconoció la misma mirada inocentona en sus ojos que había visto en Mikasa la primera vez.

–Oh… no, se lo agradezco, pero tengo que regresar al cuartel.

–Por favor, sargento. No haga que mi esposa le ruegue, puede ser muy insistente.

Albert le indicó una silla a su costado derecho y el sargento tomó asiento. Pronto Maika puso frente a él una taza de agua caliente con un par de hojas de hierba buena. Claro que no podía exigir más, podía notar que los Ackerman vivían humildemente, pero con dignidad. No recordaba haber estado en una estancia similar alguna vez.

–Me temo que no he visitado mucho el pueblo últimamente y he tenido que hacer que Mikasa sea quien me reemplace en las tareas corrientes. Es una buena chica –comentó Albert –Espero que no lo haya importunado con la búsqueda de Eren. Verá, ellos eran grandes amigos.

–Sí, Mikasa lo mencionó –afirmó Jean soplando su bebida –Y no ha sido molestia. Sin duda la comunicación entre estamentos militares es más eficiente que el correo.

Maika se sentó frente a Jean con otra taza, lo miraba con curiosidad.

–¿Qué le ha parecido Boeringa? –preguntó Albert tratando de mantener la conversación lo más fluida posible –Apuesto que es muy diferente a la ciudad.

–Ni que lo mencione –exclamó el soldado –Absoluta y diametralmente distinta. A veces el trabajo me parece algo… tranquilo.

–Boeringa es tranquilo, salvo algunos eventos aislados –comentó Albert –Me temo que no encontrará la emoción que, seguramente, buscaba al ingresar al ejército. El anterior sargento murió de viejo, no por un altercado –agregó con algo de humor –Pero si busca una vida tranquila y austera, ha llegado a un buen lugar.

Jean caviló.

–No diría que austero sea el mejor calificativo para describir la vida de Robensen –se refería al sargento anterior.

–Bueno, las influencias dan ciertas regalías, sargento Kirstein. Espero que sepa utilizarlas bien y para su justo beneficio. La sabiduría es un don que debería cultivarse entre todos, sobre todo entre aquellos que ocupan puestos de poder. Y usted parece un joven inteligente y amable.

Jean le sonrió ligero.

–Me temo que, efectivamente, le hace falta ir al pueblo, señor Ackerman.

–No soy quien juzga por habladurías, sino por acciones. Para mí vale que haya venido expresamente a dejarle esta carta a mi hija, que tanta ilusión le causa. Eso habla de buenas intenciones –hizo una pausa –Seguramente esperaba encontrarla en casa, pero me temo que tardará bastante.

Jean se sintió descubierto y bebió de su taza de hierba buena que, extrañamente, sabía mejor que toda la otra mierda que llevaba tomando hacía dos meses.

–Está buenísimo –dijo con sinceridad.

–Me temo que es el agua, no la hierba –dijo Maika con voz suave –Debería revisar su pozo. A la gente del pueblo le gusta jugarle bromas a la Policía Militar. Utilice un imán –comentó con simpleza, como si fuese lo más normal –La última vez Robensen sacó un par de palas y un rastrillo viejo. Para que vea que no es nada en su contra...

Jean miró a ambos intercaladamente. Muy amables, extrañamente abiertos y dispuestos a conversar. ¿Qué se traían entre manos? ¿Sería una manera de manipulación o conspiración en contra de la Policía Militar? ¿Eran los Ackerman parte de un clan rebelde aún? O…

–Es difícil para mí ver que mi hija tenga que hacerse cargo de mis cosas –suspiró Albert –De otro modo hubiese estado aquí y usted hubiese podido informarle sobre la carta. Siento cierta angustia por verla tomar tantas responsabilidades.

De acuerdo, Jean comenzaba a entender. Seguramente ellos eran amables buscando agradarle para que no fueran delatados. ¿Para qué haría él algo así? Y, además, daban a entender lo expuesto de la situación de Mikasa. Cualquier chica hermosa estaría expuesta. Aunque con esa lengua viperina, en labia no se quedaba. Lamentablemente, una mujer no podría darle batalla a un varón pervertido a base de inteligentes respuestas. Pondría especial atención a la ruta de la montaña a partir de ahora.

–Pierdan cuidado, Boeringa seguirá siendo el mismo pueblo tranquilo de siempre. Y si necesitan cualquier cosa, solo háganmelo saber –terminó su agua y se puso de pie –Por favor, salude a Mikasa de mi parte, señor Ackerman.

El padre disimuló una sonrisa satisfecha.

–En su nombre, sargento.

Jean se retiró de la cabaña. Dio un último vistazo repasando el lugar. Si bien era humilde, estaba bien cuidado y limpio. Tal vez Mikasa tenía razón, él era un pijo. ¡Si hace una hora estaba olisqueando su té y juraba no volver a beber ninguna hierba! ¿Mikasa habría probado el té alguna vez? Aquello lo hizo recordar lo del pozo… ¿qué clase de bromas eran esas? ¿Por qué era que la gente del pueblo se sentía en el derecho de faltarles al respeto?

Se subió al caballo y luego de darle un par de palmadas amistosas en el cuello, emprendió el regreso, sin notar que Maika lo observaba desde la ventana con sigilo.

.

.

Martes, diez de la mañana y ya tenía problemas. Si bien no había autorización para el alza de precios, el alcalde insistía en ello.

–Verá, sargento Kirstein –el alcalde del pueblo se movió incómodo en la silla frente al escritorio de Jean –Los precios deben subirse. La helada nos dejó cortos de recursos, aquello sumado a los impuestos de Shinganshina tiene a mis granjeros quebrados.

Jean levantó una ceja y miró al hombre por sobre sus papeles.

–Querrá decir que lo tiene quebrado a usted –corrigió y el alcalde hizo un gesto mezquino –No sé cómo arreglaba las cosas el sargento Robensen –se refería a su antecesor –Pero a mí no me va a engañar. Viajé desde mi cómoda cama en el Muro Sina hasta este pueblo para poner un poco de orden.

–Me disculpará, sargento, pero usted no es terrateniente. La realidad del campo es algo que no maneja y no puede tratar de manejar tal como se hacen las cosas en la ciudad. Si los precios no suben no podremos comprar grano para primavera.

–Usted no podrá comprarlo –Jean volvió a corregir –Seré un hombre de ciudad, pero mi padre trató hasta el último momento hacer de mí un negociante –lo miró a los ojos –Si cree que está hablando con alguno de los pelmazos anteriores, está muy equivocado –sentenció –Pero, hagamos un trato.

El rostro del hombre brilló.

–Lo escucho, sargento.

–Usted mantiene los precios y yo me aseguro que sus cosechas sean bien vendidas el año entrante –el alcalde lo miró con reticencia –Tómelo o déjelo, Ritze. Los precios no van a subir. Es una orden de la Corona, no mía.

El alcalde Ritze se puso de pie violentamente.

–Mira, mocoso –su voz era grave –Es mi pueblo y en mi pueblo, mis reglas.

Jean le sonrió malicioso.

–Lástima que su pueblo ahora está bajo mi control –se alzó de hombros –Que tenga buena tarde.

El hombre se marchó lanzando maldiciones logrando que el resto de los soldados del cuartel pegaran respingos. Kirstein se había ido en contra del alcalde y esto no terminaría bien.

Pero ese no era el problema más grande que tendría Jean ese día. Benson se asomaba frente a la puerta y se cuadraba formal. Jean levantó la vista de sus papeles al escuchar sonar el golpe del puño contra el pecho del soldado.

–Benson…

–La señorita Ackerman desea hablar con usted, Señor.

–Hazla pasar.

Apenas Benson salió de la oficina, Jean repasó su cabello en el reflejo de una de las ventanas y se olió el aliento. Todo en orden. Fingió estar leyendo algo cuando escuchó las pisadas acercarse por el pasillo. Un "buenos días" lo hizo levantar la vista.

–Buenos días, Mikasa –respondió y la vio ingresar de pleno en la oficina –¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Mikasa dejó una pequeña cesta sobre el escritorio, estaba cubierta por un paño de cocina. Jean se la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

–Mi madre insistió que debía agradecerle apropiadamente el encontrar a Eren… y que haya ido personalmente a dejar la carta a casa –hizo una pausa –Son bollitos dulces –indicó a la cesta.

–Pero qué detalle –exclamó Jean mirando bajo el paño de cocina.

–Te dije que te quería lejos –continuó Mikasa mascullando –¿Eres sordo o de plano tonto?

–Veo que ya nos tuteamos e insultamos. Amo como evoluciona nuestra relación –le guiñó un ojo y sacó un bollito –¿Puedo comerlos sin riesgo de diarrea?

–Los hizo mi mamá, no te ilusiones. No cocinaría para ti. Alimentar a la Policía Militar sería como alimentar a un lobo y esperar que por eso no se comerá a las ovejas.

–Auch –exclamó Jean llevándose la mano al pecho –No sé porqué tienes tan mala imagen de nosotros… No, si sé. Somos unos condenados hijos de puta. Aunque mi santa madre sea solo una humilde dueña de casa.

Se llevó un bollo a la boca y masticó con calma.

–No sé cuál es el concepto tuyo de la Policía Militar, Jean Kirstein. Pero en este pueblo solo conocemos a zalameros de Ritze y la tropa de idiotas que tienes a tu cargo. Inútiles vividores a costa de nuestros impuestos.

Se sacudió las migajas del uniforme.

–Delicioso. Dale las gracias a tu madre –le sonrió amistoso, ignorando las ofensas de la mujer.

Mikasa sacó un sobre de dentro de su falda.

–Necesito que hagas llegar esto a Shinganshina. Eren está allí…

Jean extendió la mano y Mikasa le entregó el sobre. No quiso discutirle algo y joderla. No era que no hubiese escuchado sus palabras sobre la Policía Militar, era que él mismo venía masticando esa idea hacía un tiempo. Una reflexión que venía más atrás de su llegada a Boeringa, tan pretérita como cuando con Marlo descubrieron al grupo de mafiosos dentro de su formación.

–Hoy sale el correo oficial, lo enviaré con él –aseguró y dejó el sobre la mesa –Cuando llegue la respuesta…

–Pasaré a preguntar la próxima semana. No es necesario que vayas a mi casa otra vez. De hecho, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Jean asintió.

–Puede que pase de casualidad por allí –respondió de buen humor –Alguien tiene que hacer las rondas en las zonas alejadas del pueblo.

–No suena a trabajo de un sargento.

–De nuevo, alguien tiene que hacerlo –insistió mientras veía el ceño fruncido de la muchacha –Tus padres son muy agradables.

–Y muy ingenuos para su propio bien –dijo Mikasa –Presa fácil para los lobos.

–Por supuesto que tú no.

–Claro que no –aseguró Mikasa, Jean se sonrió socarrón –Volveré el próximo martes por si hay noticias.

Jean sacó otro bollo de la cesta ante la mirada atenta de Mikasa.

–¿No quieres sentarte y beber una taza de té? De todos modos son muchos bollos para mí –propuso Jean casual.

–Demasiada elegancia para mí, sargento. Además, creo que fui clara, no tengo interés alguno en seguir evolucionando nuestra relación –puntualizó –Por cierto, Ritze no se veía muy feliz cuando lo vi salir –se acercó – Ten cuidado –terminó en un susurro.

–¿Te preocupas por mí? Estoy emocionado.

Mikasa tomó el paño de cocina de la cesta y se lo arrojó con fuerza en la cara. Salió dando pisadas fuertes que resonaron por todo el cuartel. Jean se retiró el paño de la cara.

–Esa mujer me enamora –suspiró ensoñado probando otro bollito.

Miró la carta de Mikasa sobre el escritorio y la levantó. ¿Qué relación tenía realmente Mikasa con Jaeger? Jugó con los bordes de la carta pensativo. A sus padres no pareció sorprenderles que ella fuese al cuartel en su búsqueda, pero temían por su seguridad. Si aparecerse frente a la Policía Militar podía ser un riesgo… ¿por qué arriesgar tanto?

Se puso de pie hasta la salida de la oficina.

–¡Benson!

Las pisadas aceleradas del hombre llenaron el ambiente. Se cuadró apresurado y torpe.

–Toma esa cesta y repártela entre los muchachos.

–Sí, Señor.

Jean volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio. Si quería vencer a Ritze tenía que actuar desde abajo. Debía ganarse la confianza de todos quienes lo rodeaban: su cuartel y el pueblo completo.

La mejor forma de iniciar su trabajo era investigar un poco a ese Ritze y hacerlo desde la fuente. Pero, ¿quién del pueblo estaría dispuesto a hablar? Su mirada se posó en el paño de cocina sobre el escritorio.

.

.

–No debió molestarse en traer esta vieja cesta de regreso, sargento –dijo Maika recibiendo la cesta y notó que dentro había un pequeño ramo de coloridas flores.

–Son para usted –informó el muchacho –Y, por favor, solo llámeme Jean.

–Qué lindo detalle, Jean –respondió Maika encantadísima –Pero pase, no se quede ahí. Ya es casi la hora de la cena. Quédese.

–No quiero incomodar…

–¡Pero qué tonterías dices muchacho! –se escuchó desde el fondo de la cabaña, la voz de Albert Ackerman –Pasa.

Jean ingresó a la cabaña para toparse no solo con Albert sentado sino que con un muchachito muy similar a Mikasa, de unos seis años. El chiquito al ver a un soldado frente a él no pudo sino abrir grandes sus ojos y su mandíbula cayó.

–Este es mi hijo menor, Taki. Este joven es el sargento Kirstein, es amigo de Mikasa –hizo una pausa –Disculpará a mi hijo, pero no está acostumbrado a ver uniformados.

–Está bien –dijo Jean sin darle mayor importancia y revolvió el cabello castaño oscuro del muchachito –Hola, amiguito.

Albert le indicó que tomara asiento, Taki no podía apartarle los ojos de encima. Fue entonces que el padre apuntó a unas hojas sobre la mesa y el chiquito rebuznó volviendo a su tarea.

–No lo enviamos a la escuela –aclaró Albert –Lo educamos en casa. También lo hicimos con Mikasa.

–Hicieron un buen trabajo, es una mujer muy elocuente.

–Nos gusta leer –comentó Maika poniendo una taza de hierba buena frente al sargento –Y bien, ¿qué había en el pozo esta vez?

Jean negó.

–Algo que no querrá saber, créame señora Ackerman –su voz llena de asco –Pero ha sido clausurado. Ahora tomamos el agua del pozo común del pueblo.

–Mejor, así se ahorra las bromas –dijo Albert.

Maika volvió a la encimera a terminar de agregar verduras a una olla, seguramente una sopa que olía delicioso. Jean sentía un poco de culpa de estar abusando de su hospitalidad. Pero la oportunidad de volver a ver a Mikasa era, sin duda, más importante que cualquier culpa. Además su propia madre siempre decía que un invitado solo implicaba ponerle más agua a la sopa.

–¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Ackerman? Quizás es un tema delicado.

–¿Es algo personal? Porque de ser así, me reservo el derecho de responder –bromeó, pero Jean sabía que la negativa era real.

–Sé que este terreno pertenece a Ritze. Estuve revisando el plano de la ciudad y las zonas agrícolas. Tal parece que el alcalde es prácticamente dueño de todo.

–Así es –respondió Albert –No te conviene entrar en problemas con él –Jean se sorprendió –Me temo que Mikasa nos comentó algo –hizo una pausa –Verás, muchacho. Eres joven y afuerino. Las cosas en este pueblo se han manejado de una forma desde que Ritze padre llegó. Ellos son los dueños y estamos a su servicio.

–Entiendo eso –afirmó Jean –No dista mucho de como se trabaja en otros lugares. El terrateniente arrienda la tierra por una cantidad de dinero mensual y un porcentaje de la cosecha –comentó con tranquilidad –Mi pregunta es, ¿cuál es ese porcentaje? ¿Tiene un tope? De otro modo, ¿cuáles son sus propias ganancias?

Maika se volteó sobre el hombro brevemente. Albert ordenó a Taki ir a la pequeña sala frente a la chimenea. Entonces respondió:

–No deberías meterte en esos asuntos, Jean. Pisas camino pantanoso. Entiendo que debe ser parte de tus funciones que los impuestos lleguen a la Corona. Los pagamos, sagradamente. El alcalde se encarga de ello, nos cobra un poco más por su gestión. Él lleva el pueblo. Hasta ahora ha sido una influencia positiva, aunque el costo sea alto. Vivimos tranquilos.

–Discúlpeme, señor Ackerman, pero eso es gracias a la Policía Militar.

Albert le sonrió, como quien se sonríe frente a la inocencia de un niño.

–Eso es gracias a que la Policía Militar no interviene. ¿Quieres mantenerte lejos de los problemas? Pues síguele la corriente a Ritze.

Jean asintió, no demasiado convencido. La puerta de entrada se abrió. Se escuchó la voz de Taki saludando a Mikasa con gran alegría. Luego unos pasos al interior.

Mikasa bufó y entornó los ojos al ver a Jean sentado a la mesa muy campante.

–Veo que tenemos visita. ¡Qué alegría! –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Buenas noches, Mikasa. Espero que no te moleste que haya pasado a agradecerle a tu madre su detalle de los bollos –la saludó Jean con un tono burlón.

–No fue nada, Jean –insistió la madre –Es lo mínimo –miró a Mikasa –Siéntate, cariño.

La muchacha se sentó frente a Jean, no por gusto, solo porque su madre había dejado su puesto estratégicamente en ese lugar.

La conversación se desvió convenientemente del tema de Ritze. Mikasa comentó sobre algunas dificultades que presentó con los hombres que estaban trabajando la tierra y cómo los había despedido.

–Eso pasa cuando se contrata afuerinos –agregó ella mirando a Jean de reojo.

–Mikasa… –la reprendió su madre.

Albert se rascó la sien. De alguna manera tendría que sacar el campo adelante, quizás proponerle un arriendo a cambio de un porcentaje de la cosecha.

–Yo puedo hacerlo –dijo Taki con determinación.

El padre le revolvió el cabello conmovido con la propuesta. Pero Taki no podría con un arado.

–Me conseguiré el caballo de los Jenkins –consideró Mikasa –Es un buen animal, tardaremos menos que haciéndolo de manera manual.

–¿Y quién hará el arado entonces? –preguntó Maika y Mikasa levantó las cejas –Oh, no. Claro que no. Puedes enfermarte, que te den esas jaquecas y tengas que dejar todo a medio camino. No debemos arriesgarnos… –de pronto Maika calló. Había olvidado que tenían visita –Disculpa, muchacho. Debe aburrirte esta charla lamentosa de gente de campo.

–Eso hacemos los campesinos, partirnos el lomo y quejarnos. Mientras otros se quejan de llenos, sentados en un cuartel. Aunque a veces les toque revisar su pozo lleno de orines y fecas.

–¡Mikasa, por Dios, estamos cenando!

–Sí, eso explica porque nada sabía bien –comentó Jean tranquilo –Creo que me quejaré de ello sentado cómodamente en mi oficina. Supongo que eso te complacería.

–Absolutamente. Nada me complacería más que verlo eternamente en su oficina, sargento.

Taki se acercó al oído de su padre.

–¿No se supone que son amigos? –susurró el chiquito presenciando a Mikasa echar chispas por los ojos.

–Seguro. Se llevan de maravillas –respondió el padre palmoteando la espalda del muchachito –Nunca había visto a tu hermana hablar tanto con un joven, ¿no te parece?

Taki sonrió amplio. Aquello era verdad.

Maika prefirió desviar la conversación hacia el Festival de los Muros, que se celebraba en todos pueblos y ciudades. Jean parecía interesado en el tema, Mikasa guardaba silencio. ¿Qué diablos hacía Jean allí? ¿En qué momento terminó sentado en la mesa de su casa comiendo como si fuese uno más? ¡Qué descaro! Y sus padres dando pie a la situación. Por supuesto, ella ya tenía veinte años y aun no tenía un novio. ¡Ni lo tendría jamás! Claramente sus padres querían ennoviarla con el sargento del cuartel. Una manera de asegurarse que nunca le faltara nada… Cualquier otra chica estaría más que fascinada con el increíble interés que Kirstein le prestaba. Era joven, atractivo y un buen partido.

Pero Mikasa Ackerman no pensaba en esas cosas. Ese soldado no era más que otro vendido a Ritze, un vago que vivía de los impuestos. Uno que tenía un enorme palo metido en el culo y se pavoneaba entre ellos como un gran tipo de ciudad. ¡Cuánto la irritaba ese tipo!

Pronto terminaron de cenar, bebieron una taza de hierba buena. Maika se dispuso a acostar a Taki y Albert a lavar la loza. Jean insistió en ayudar en algo, pero Mikasa lo guio hasta la puerta. Albert asomaba su cabeza con curiosidad.

–Tu plan funcionó perfectamente. Mis padres ya te aman –gruñó Mikasa al despedir a Jean frente a la puerta –Si crees que eso va a cambiar mi postura…

–Buenas noches, Mikasa –dijo Jean de buen humor no dejándola continuar –Te avisaré en cuanto lleguen noticias de Shinganshina.

Salió al porche y descendió el par de escalones de madera.

–No es necesario, yo iré al cuartel –exclamó saliendo al porche.

Pero Jean fingió no escucharla mientras soltaba las riendas de su caballo del árbol donde lo había dejado atado. Mikasa bajó las escaleras veloz y llegó hasta él para jalarlo del brazo para continuar la discusión. Pero lo que no vio venir era que al girarse, Jean la tomó por los brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Mikasa sintió que la furia le subía desde la boca del estómago hasta los brazos. Le dio un empujón por el pecho para alejarlo y, acto seguido, le dio una bofetada que le volteó la cara.

–¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! –exclamó Mikasa roja de la ira –¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvida eso de ayudarme a contactar a Eren! ¡Usaré el correo corriente aun cuando se demore un año completo! ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? No sé cómo son las mujeres en la ciudad ni los juegos a los que están acostumbradas. Seré una chica de campo, pero no soy estúpida. Quizás a tus novias en la ciudad les gusten tus métodos, pero a mí no.

–Oye… solo fue un beso robado…

–Los besos no se roban, se dan cuando se quiere. ¡Y yo no quiero besarte ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Detesto a la gente como tú que creen que porque vienen de la ciudad pueden hacer lo que quieran porque "no tenemos mundo" o "somos muy ignorantes" para tu gusto. ¿Crees que me compro tu actuación de galán perfecto que diste allá adentro? –apuntó a la casa –Conozco a los de tu calaña y no vas a conseguir lo que quieres de mí.

–Mikasa… creo que estás sobredimensionando las cosas…

–No, cruzaste mi límite hace bastante. Déjame en paz –emprendió la marcha hasta la cabaña –Te quiero lejos de mí y mi familia. ¡Tengo un rifle y sé como usarlo!

A pesar de la furia de Mikasa, a Jean no pudo sino parecerle gracioso aquello, lo del rifle. La vio perderse al interior de la cabaña. Se subió al caballo.

–Y así es como no se hacen las cosas… –suspiró pesado –¿Viste que era una mala idea, Meredith? –el caballo giró sus orejas al escucharse nombrar –Vamos al cuartel –Siempre la cago… pero es parte de mi encanto, ¿verdad que sí?

Palmoteó amistosamente el cuello del animal y dándole un golpe seco a los costados, emprendió la marcha.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Boeringa era un pueblo pequeño. Una larga calle, llamada justamente "calle larga" abarcaba algunos negocios pequeños, un par de bares, la oficina de correos y una posada donde pernoctaban aquellos que iban de paso. Luego estaba la plaza, la iglesia de un lado, el cuartel de la policía del otro. La feria se instalaba dos veces por semana del otro lado de la calle larga y, luego de ella, una serie de casas. La más grande de ellas era la del alcalde Ritze.

Mikasa no acostumbraba ir a la ciudad. Su padre era muy cuidadoso con ello y le había heredado el mismo recelo. Si la familia de su madre había vivido durante años en ese lugar fue, justamente, porque no se dejaban ver. Su madre era la única sobreviviente de la purga del Rey y, tanto ella como Taki los únicos que llevaban la sangre del clan del este en sus venas.

Claro que el pueblo sabía de su existencia, pero no se metían con ellos, tal vez por miedo a que otros intuyeran cierta cercanía que los hiciera merecedores de un castigo en tiempos de la purga. Esos tiempos ya habían quedado atrás, pero la gente de Boeringa perpetuaba la costumbre. Todos, menos Albert Ackerman, su padre.

Tal como su madre, él fue perseguido por su sangre y su familia llamados "traidores del rey". Quizás por lo mismo sus padres terminaron alejados de todos en un pueblo que no le interesaba si ellos estaban o no. No era que fuesen descorteces o violentos, simplemente, no se relacionaban con ellos.

Bueno, salvo para algunas cosas. La madre de Mikasa era conocida por hacer los bordados más hermosos y elegantes. Desde que Mikasa era una niña que había visto a su madre realizar esos bellos trabajos para las mujeres elegantes de pueblo, incluso para otras de otros lugares.

Pero siempre fue su padre quien entregó los pedidos. Ahora era ella quien asumía esa labor.

–Está hermoso –dijo la señora Gruen repasando el bordado del vestido con las manos.

Mikasa asintió conforme. Sin duda su madre era talentosa en los bordados, aunque intentó enseñarle, sus terminaciones nunca serían tan perfectas como las puntadas precisas de su madre.

La señora Gruen le entregó una bolsa de monedas, Mikasa contó el monto y vació en contenido en su propia bolsa. Le entregó la vacía a la señora Gruen.

–¿Tiene otro encargo? –preguntó la muchacha.

–Bernardette está terminando un tapado, cuando lo tenga listo podríamos agregarle un par de detalles. Regresa la próxima semana, cariño.

Mikasa se retiró de la sala de la cocina de la señora Gruen. Miró al cielo, ya era pasado mediodía. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había enviado la carta de Eren y aun no recibía respuesta.

Mientras sus pies la dirigían hacia la salida del pueblo, su mirada se desvió hacia la plaza y, con ello, al cuartel a un lado de ella. Su orgullo era enorme, y aun se sentía muy humillada por aquella incómoda situación con el idiota de Kirstein. Pero… ¿y si él tenía la respuesta y no haya querido decir nada producto de su rechazo?

Cedió finalmente a ese impulso de ir a preguntar por alguna respuesta. Ingresó al cuartel y se dio de frente con aquel soldado de apellido Benson.

–Señorita Ackerman –se cuadró el joven –El sargento Kirstein no se encuentra.

–¿Tardará mucho? –preguntó paseando la vista hacia el pasillo que dirigía hasta la oficina del sargento –Porque puedo esperar…

–Me temo que fue donde Moller a ver el tema de la cerca. Ya sabe… lo del cerdo.

–Creo que escuché algo de eso –respondió Mikasa con una leve sonrisa que Benson correspondió –Dígame, Benson, ¿por casualidad no vendría nada para mí en el correo?

Benson caviló, pero de inmediato pasó a un escritorio donde había otro oficial que la miró de reojo. Benson tomó una serie de sobres y comenzó a pasar uno y otro. Regresó al cabo de un momento sin nada.

–Nada –informó –Pero el sargento Kirstein es quien revisa el correo. Quizás la guardó. Tendría que preguntarle cuando regrese. Si vuelve mañana podría tenerle una respuesta o quizás podría ir a entregársela.

Mikasa negó.

–No es necesario. Volveré mañana.

–Claro. Que tenga buena tarde…

Mikasa salió de cuartel pero escuchó claramente "Tiene las manos pequeñas, pero qué mangazo le dio al jefe. Tuvo la cara hinchada tres días". Mikasa se sonrió conforme. Eso le serviría de enseñanza a Kirstein. Podía verse frágil, pero siempre tuvo los mejores derechazos.

Salió del pueblo finalmente rumbo a su casa. Mientras tanto Jean ingresó en la granja de Moller bajándose de Meredith. Moller se lo quedó mirando, supervisaba el trabajo de un jornalero de nombre Josef, un chico del pueblo.

Jean saludó brevemente antes de informar la razón de su presencia:

–Vengo a ver el estado de la cerca, o a llevarme al cerdo –dejó caer tranquilamente.

–Lamento que tendrá que buscar otro cerdo para llenar su buche, sargento. La cerca está perfectamente terminada.

Jean notó que a la distancia, un joven araba la tierra, un caballo arrastraba el arado y el muchacho intervenía cuando se atascaba. Moller notó el interés del sargento en las labores de Josef.

–¿Interesado en comenzar a trabajar la tierra, sargento? Puedo enseñarle si gusta –propuso –Nada me divertiría más.

Jean leyó la malicia en aquel comentario. Ciertamente, al ser un chico de ciudad, lo más cercano que había estado de un arado era la distancia que ahora lo separaba de él. Seguramente Moller quería verlo humillado intentando hacer una labor totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba. Pero el ejército preparaba para cualquier actividad que supusiese intelecto y fuerza física.

Sin embargo, más allá de la malicia de Moller, Jean dejó caer su respuesta.

–¿Lo divertiría más que tirar un par de animales muertos en el pozo del cuartel?

–Esa es una injusta acusación, pero que dejaré pasar. ¿Qué me dice? Supe que los Ackerman están pasando por problemas, quizás quiera ayudarlos –ahí iba esa malicia otra vez.

Jean frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué nada pasa desapercibido en este lugar? –respondió el sargento.

–Pueblo chico, infierno grande –suspiró Moller –Pero sepa que la señorita Mikasa ya pasó por acá pidiéndome rentar el arado. Me temo que me es imposible terminar a tiempo si lo hago. Acá cada cual vela por sus intereses. ¿No es lo que el ser humano hace?

El sargento le dio una mirada antes de volverse hacia el arado. Quizás así se hacían las cosas, y tal vez en otro contexto no le importaría. Si no conociera a los Ackerman, si no supiera que eran buenas y esforzadas personas no le importaría. ¿Hasta qué nivel llegaba el egoísmo de algunos… de él mismo?

–No puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? –dijo finalmente Jean –Arar la tierra.

El granjero se sonrió malicioso y lo miró fijamente. Si bien el sargento era un joven en forma, seguramente los meses aplanando su culo en la silla tras su escritorio habían hecho merma en su vigor. Sin duda se divertiría viéndolo sudar su altivo culo.

–Josef –alzó la voz, el joven trabajador lo miró –Enséñale al sargento Kirstein a arar la tierra… sin caballo.

El muchacho asintió. Moller hizo un gesto rebuscado.

–Después de usted, sargento.

.

.

Jean no había sudado tanto desde que estaba en la academia. Estando bajo el sol, vestido de uniforme, sumado al esfuerzo de mover ese horrible aparato que se trancaba en cada roca o patacón de tierra. Un par de veces se fue de bruces sobre el arado y se ganó rasmillones y un par de moretones que ahora revisaba mientras se aseaba.

Algo estaba cambiando en él y lo reconocía sin pudor. El viejo Jean de la academia jamás hubiese expuesto su trasero ni a magullarse sin beneficio personal, ni menos a humillarse frente a un par de malditos pueblerinos. Tal vez, dentro de la Policía Militar había sido algo más crítico y tratado de luchar por lo justo, lo correcto.

Pero arar la tierra iba más allá de su moral y ética profesional. Una ética que le costó estar ahora en ese pueblo perdido entre los bosques y montañas de la zona rural del muro María.

Quizás comenzaba a mostrar empatía. O el amor lo volvió blando.

Lo que no estaba blando era cuanto músculo tenía en el cuerpo. Estaba tenso, adolorido y exhausto. Tanto que al día siguiente con suerte podía moverse. Su caminar era algo torpe y siquiera ponerse de pie le partía la espalda.

Estaba en medio de su sufrimiento, leyendo un informe sobre los precios del mercado local, cuando Benson llegó cuadrándose con su usual torpeza.

–Señor, la señorita Ackerman lo busca.

Jean bufó. Cuando estaba más a mal traer, esa mujer se aparecía. En otro momento estaría dispuesto a intercambiar un par de palabras pícaras para mosquearla un poco, se veía adorable cuando se enfadaba.

Pero su último encuentro no había sido el mejor y, suponía, que el humor de Mikasa no se encontraba muy receptivo a sus bromas. Y, honestamente, él mismo no estaba para disfrutar de un inteligente intercambio de retórica.

–Dile que no tengo respuesta desde Shinganshina –respondió Jean.

–¿No va a recibirla? –preguntó Benson sorprendido.

–¿Estás sordo o tienes un tapón de cerumen? –exclamó Jean –Ve y dile que no tengo respuesta y cuando la tenga la enviaré contigo o con Haller o con quien sea.

Benson se cuadró y salió de la oficina. Sus pasos ligeros lo llevaron hasta Mikasa, en la recepción del pequeño cuartel, donde otro par de policías hacían como que trabajaban.

–Señorita Ackerman –anunció Benson –El sargento Kirstein dice que no tiene respuesta de Shinganshina. Que cuando la tenga se la hará llegar.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

–¿No va a recibirme?

–No, señorita –respondió Benson.

Haller se rió con poco disimulo. Mikasa se volteó hacia él.

–Con todo respeto, señorita. Después de esa espectacular bofetada y el gran ego del jefe, yo no esperaría que la recibiera prometiéndole amor eterno. Pero –dijo algo más serio –Si llegase a haber respuesta, puedo hacérsela llegar. No hay problema.

Mikasa se volvió roja. Sin duda se merecía la bofetada por aprovechado. No iba a redimirse de ello. Él había cometido el error, no ella. Pero, aun así, la vergüenza la embargó al, siquiera, pensar que Jean hubiese hablado ese incidente con sus subalternos. No, él no hubiese hecho tal, su ego se lo impediría.

–No sé a lo que se refiere –fingió desconocimiento.

–Entonces el sargento anduvo cortejando a alguien más y le dejó marcada la cara tres días. Pero, en este pueblo, no sé de nadie que tuviese tantos cojones para hacerlo, salvo usted –comentó Haller divertido.

–Insisto que no sé a qué se refiere –dijo Mikasa sin darle importancia –Ahora si me disculpan, señores…

Esquivó a Benson y partió dentro del cuartel por el pasillo. Haller se asomó.

–Mikasa, no lo hagas –exclamó Haller dejando de lado las formalidades.

Pero Mikasa no era de las que obedeciera si algo no le parecía. Llegó hasta la oficina de Jean y entró sin siquiera anunciarse. Lo vio con medio cuerpo echado sobre el escritorio con actitud derrotada.

–Por eso no querías atenderme –exclamó Mikasa –Estás borracho.

Jean ladeó la cabeza para observarla desde su posición.

–Creí haber mandado a Benson a dar el recado –respondió con voz plana –No, no tengo respuesta de Shinganshina. Y no estoy borracho –volvió a su posición anterior –Que tenga una buena tarde, señorita Ackerman.

¿Señorita Ackerman? ¡Fantástico! Ahora el muy pedante se hacía el ofendido y la trataba como a una simple chica del pueblo.

–No te creo –insistió Mikasa –Tienes la respuesta de Eren y no me la quieres entregar porque no accedí a tus sucias propuestas.

Jean volvió a ladear la cabeza.

–No tengo ganas de entrar en una discusión con usted –se incorporó adolorido –Si quiere revise la oficina y verá que no le miento. Puedo ser impulsivo y un romántico, pero no soy un mentiroso, ni menos le escondería su adorada carta –se puso de pie con una evidente dificultad y rostro adolorido –De vuelta la oficina si quiere. Haga lo que quiera.

Mikasa estaba furiosa. La displicencia de Jean superaba todo lo esperado. Era un maldito maleducado. Pero…

–¿Cómo sé que no la escondes en tus bolsillos? ¿O en tus botas?

Jean tuvo suficiente. Se retiró la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo frente a Mikasa. Lo mismo con las botas. La chica estaba anonadada mirando ambas prendas, pero cuando vio la camisa y los pantalones.

–Revíselo todo –exclamó Jean, Mikasa estaba rojísima al verlo en ropa interior y a torso desnudo –¿Quiere que me baje los calzoncillos también? –Mikasa no contestó –Fantástico. No quiero que luego me acuse de exhibicionista –se dirigió a la puerta para hacer distancia –Tómese todo el tiempo del mundo. De hecho, quédese a dormir si gusta, así comprueba que el correo que llegue.

–¡Estás siendo muy grosero! ¿Todo esto es porque te rechacé? Eres un cretino.

–Su rechazo no es diferente a cualquier otro que haya recibido antes. Es su falta de confianza en mi moral y buenos principios lo que me molesta. Porque, justamente por ellos metí mi nariz donde no debía y terminé en este pueblo en medio de la nada. Si no me permití tolerar las irregularidades de la policía en el Muro Sina, ¿cree que lo haría por una maldita puta carta de un maldito soldado que no ha mostrado interés por años? Pero qué mala imagen se ha formado de mí.

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces frente a la verborrea de confesiones y un par de maldiciones del sargento.

–¿Mala imagen? No soy yo quien anda haciéndose el lindo con una inocente muchacha de campo, jugando al mejor postulante a yerno ni robando besos. ¡Ni menos quedando en paños menores! ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?

–Si alguien ha puesto mi cordura a prueba, créeme que no han sido los culiparados de la capital ni los idiotas que tengo de subalternos… ¡ni Moller con su maldito cerdo me ha hecho perder los cabales como tú!

–Volvemos a tutearnos, maravilloso –Mikasa se agachó tomando la camisa de Jean, la sacudió y se la lanzo al pecho –Ponte eso, exhibicionista.

Jean se puso la camisa y mientras se la abotonaba, Mikasa revisaba los bolsillos de los pantalones. Nada de cartas. Nada más que un par de monedas y unas llaves que debían ser de su habitación. Se los entregó para pasar a la chaqueta. Pero tampoco había nada en esos bolsillos.

Mikasa bufó y volteó hacia Jean, quien metía la camisa dentro de los pantalones para luego ajustarse el cinturón.

–¿Satisfecha? –preguntó Jean.

La chica le entregó la chaqueta y él se la calzó.

–Quizás sí la guardas en tus calzoncillos, pero no se veía ninguna protuberancia sospechosa. Más allá de tu "pequeño ego".

Jean abrió los ojos.

–¿Pequeño "ego"? –masculló –Que sepas que nadie se ha quejado antes de mi "ego" ni de su tamaño.

Mikasa se alzó de hombros.

–Nada impresionante. He visto mejores –dijo haciéndose la experta.

Jean enarcó una ceja.

–Si usted lo dice, señorita Ackerman. Le daré el beneficio de la duda.

–¿Duda? –Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire. Jean se dirigió hacia la puerta –¿A dónde vas?

Jean se volteó hacia ella con sorpresa.

–Yo y mi "pequeño ego" vamos a dejarla que revise esta oficina a gusto. No vamos a importunarla con nuestra ínfima presencia.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos.

–Tú y tu minúsculo ego no se mueven de esta oficina –se acercó a Jean y lo picó en el centro del pecho con un dedo –Quiero ver tu cara y escuchar tus burdas explicaciones cuando encuentre la carta que me ocultas.

Jean se la quedó mirando un momento.

–Debería sentirme ofendido con sus bromas, señorita Ackerman.

–¿Vas a seguir con tu falsa distancia?

–Le temo a su escopeta. Dijo que sabe como usarla. Mi integridad física es fundamental. Soy el sargento de este pueblo. Sin mí, Moller y Pierrot ya se habrían matado por el cerdo.

Mikasa le sonrió socarrona.

–Tu labor acá es imprescindible, claro.

–No lo he dicho yo, lo ha hecho usted –hizo una pausa mirándola a los ojos –¿Y bien? ¿Va a revisar mi oficina? ¿O se me va a quedar mirando el resto de la tarde? Créame que prefiero la segunda opción. Aunque le recomiendo que aumente un poco la distancia de mí a una más prudente entre dos jóvenes que no comparten más que una relación de…

–Relación de nada –interrumpió Mikasa –Tú y yo no tenemos relación alguna. Eres el sargento del pueblo y utilizo tu posición para mi beneficio –se apartó y fue hasta el escritorio –¿Puedo comenzar por aquí?

Jean se apoyó en la muralla y se cruzó de brazos con actitud relajada.

–Puede comenzar por donde quiera. No tengo nada que ocultar, señorita Ackerman –vio a Mikasa tomar unos papeles y ojearlos –Dígame… ¿cuál es su interés en Eren Jaeger? –Mikasa se volteó hacia él –Porque se toma demasiadas molestias por alguien que debió responderle hace semanas.

–Me respondió, lo sé. Pero alguien no me ha entregado su carta –insistió.

Jean soltó una espiración. En lugar de retirarse, que era su idea inicial, decidió tomar una silla y sentarse junto a la puerta. Se preguntaba en qué minuto perdió toda dignidad con esa mujer. Acababa de quedar prácticamente en bolas por su manía de la dichosa carta. Aguantaba que hurgara en documentos oficiales. ¡Y por si fuera poco la contemplaba como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo! No pudo ocultar una sonrisa frente a ese último pensamiento. ¡Jean Kirstein vuelto un imbécil por una bella y ocurrente pueblerina! Nadie lo creería si lo supieran… ni él mismo se lo hubiera imaginado. Pero, ante todo, la primera regla era ser honesto consigo mismo. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde que la vio la primera vez en su oficina. Obnubilado por su belleza… pero fue su carácter indomable y su brillante labia lo que terminó por conquistarlo. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía bien.

En la capital había conocido a mujeres hermosas. Elegantes y no tanto, de buen corazón y, también, un par de zorras. Pero ninguna tenía esa fortaleza que Mikasa tenía. Todas ellas buscaban una cosa: un buen matrimonio. Poco les importaba si él tenía buenos sentimientos o no. Solo pesaba el rango al momento de elegir entre sus pretendientes.

–¿Qué tanto me miras? –preguntó Mikasa mirándolo por sobre el hombro mientras ordenaba los papeles de sobre el escritorio.

–Solo pensaba –confesó Jean con voz neutra.

Mikasa se sentó tras el escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, sacó todo de él dejándolo sobre el mueble y comenzó a ojear el contenido con concentración.

–¿En qué? –preguntó Mikasa –Porque para que te quedes en silencio debe ser muy importante. ¿Tienes que resolver otro problema de cercas? Porque eso es lo más emocionante que puede pasar en este pueblo.

Jean desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Pensaba en ti.

–Ay, por Dios –bufó Mikasa –No tienes arreglo. ¿Es otra de tus tretas? Porque no funciona…

–Tú preguntaste, yo respondo. Tan simple como eso –dijo Jean restándole importancia.

Uno a uno los cajones eran vaciados, el contenido registrado y vuelto a colocar en su sitio. Mikasa continuó con las carpetas del aparador. Muchos de esos documentos eran de años anteriores. Jean solo la observaba.

–Quisiera que alguna chica se hubiese tomado tantas molestias por mí alguna vez –comentó Jean al aire –Ya sabe… registrar toda una oficina en búsqueda de una inexistente carta.

Mikasa alzó la vista de los documentos.

–Tal vez si pusieses tus ojos en la chica correcta.

Jean caviló.

–¿Qué es correcta según tú? –preguntó Jean –Porque lo correcto puede ser muy subjetivo.

–Claro que no –repuso Mikasa cerrando una carpeta –Papá dice que cuando se conoce a la persona correcta, se siente –se llevó una mano al pecho –justo aquí. No importa su dinero ni su posición, no importa si su belleza deslumbra a todos, ni sea de una mente ágil o solo una simple… Nada de eso es realmente importante –lo miró fijamente –Nada importa, solo esa persona.

Jean asintió lentamente, reflexivo.

–Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio.

Mikasa guardó la carpeta y sacó otra para abrirla sobre el escritorio.

–No realmente –retomó Mikasa hojeando los documentos archivados –Es un hombre simple. Se ha esforzado por formarnos mejor de lo que él pudo hacerlo. Pero, si sabe algo de la vida, es del corazón.

Jean no respondió, solo permaneció en silencio. De tanto en tanto Mikasa desviaba su atención de su búsqueda para mirarlo.

–¿Por qué tienes tantos moretones? –preguntó Mikasa de pronto sacando a Jean de sus reflexiones –Cuando te quitaste la camisa te vi varios, algunos se ven bastante mal. ¿Tuviste problemas con alguien en el pueblo?

–El único problema que recuerdo fue con una jovencita cuya mano es bastante pesada –la bromeó para distraerla de la verdadera razón –Ironías de la vida –dejó caer de buen humor –Un día se está rodeado de lujos, encajes y mujeres elegantes. Y al otro, cortejando a una sencilla chica que es capaz de arar sola el campo de su padre sin preocuparse si su ropa o cabello se arruine.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

–¿Perdón? ¿A qué vino eso?–preguntó con molestia.

–Era un halago –se excusó Jean –Me pareces admirable –Mikasa al contrario de los esperable lo miró con interés –En la capital las mujeres están más preocupadas de encontrar un buen partido para casarse. Usan su buen aspecto para hacer caer a ilusos que creen que obtienen amor, cuando no es más que interés.

–Eso explica el porqué tus conquistas no se han concretado en la capital –dejó caer Mikasa –No tienes nada que ofrecer.

Jean frunció el ceño. Eso sí lo había ofendido… Le dolió. Y se sintió feo. Mikasa era capaz de llevarlo del cielo al infierno en un segundo. Simplemente desvió la mirada por la ventana y guardó silencio. Uno que no era roto y se extendió por tantos minutos como Mikasa tardó en revisar otras dos carpetas enormes del mueble.

Fue Mikasa quien alzó la voz.

–¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

–Simplemente perdí el interés por nuestra charla –respondió con honestidad.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

–Lástima. Yo me divertía.

–Supongo que no puedo ofrecer ni un buen sentido del humor.

–Qué sensible –bufó Mikasa.

Jean no era de los silenciosos, eso Mikasa ya lo sabía. Pero ahora guardaba el más sepulcral de los silencios. Tanto así que Mikasa podía escuchar las conversaciones de los soldados en el recibidor, los perros de la plaza ladrando y hasta al tipo que afilaba los cuchillos haciéndose notar para que las personas llevaran sus adminículos a afilar.

–¿Te metiste en problemas con los hombres Ritze? –insistió Mikasa al cabo de un momento, el silencio le resultaba incómodo de pronto.

Jean negó.

–No –hizo una pausa, Mikasa dejó de verlo y bajó la vista a los documentos –Tuve una estúpida idea y esas se pagan caro.

Mikasa sonrió socarrona.

–Las ideas estúpidas vienen cuando se tiene mucho tiempo libre –comentó ella al aire.

Jean volvió a mirar por la ventana.

–Sí… eso debe ser.

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos y se mantuvo así hasta que Mikasa dejó el último papel en su lugar. Había arrasado con cada lugar de la oficina sin éxito. No podía sino sentirse desilusionada. Se dejó caer en la silla tras el escritorio con actitud derrotada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Se puso a registrar la oficina del sargento de la Policía Militar! Y… ¡hasta le revisó la ropa! Bueno, había sido Jean quien se la entregó y había sido un momento bastante incómodo que salvó gracias a su labia. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres semidesnudos que no fuesen trabajadores poco agraciados que araban la tierra a torso desnudo.

Sintió vergüenza y ya no por ese momento, sino por todo. La verdad era que le dolía siquiera pensar en que Eren recibiera su carta y no respondiera de inmediato. Pero… si hacía seis años que nada sabía de él, debió anticipar aquello. Le dolía pensar que para Eren ella no fue tan importante como él lo fue en su vida, y que no se tomara un momento para… para siquiera decir un 'hola'.

Debió preverlo y no actuar como una desquiciada. Menos delante de Jean. Si estaba buscando dejarle una mala impresión –que no era el caso– sin duda lo logró. Una cosa era que rechazara sus cortejos, pero tampoco quería quedar como una loca. Bueno… el tampoco había sido muy cuerdo.

–Quizás no tengo nada que ofrecer según tú y tal vez tengas razón. Pero jamás hubiese dejado una carta tuya sin responder –dijo Jean con firmeza, Mikasa se mordió los labios incómoda –¿Vas a querer registrar algo más? –Mikasa negó rápido –Fantástico, entonces salga de mi oficina, señorita Ackerman. Y si llega alguna carta, se la haré llegar con Benson.

–¿Vas a comenzar con eso otra vez? No seas niño…

Jean abrió la puerta bastante fuerte.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Ackerman.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la puerta.

–¿Es en serio?

Jean no respondió y volvió a ubicarse tras el escritorio. Mikasa notó que lo hizo con dificultad. ¿Qué le había pasado para estar así de adolorido? Pero no sacaba nada con preguntarle.

–Buenas tardes, sargento Kirstein.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió hacia el recibidor a paso calmo. Los soldados, quienes habían seguido la conversación con atención, fingían estar muy ocupados. Mikasa se despidió tímidamente. Por alguna razón sentía una desagradable pesadez en el pecho. Y no entendía porqué.

Los soldados la siguieron con la mirada y luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

–Me dolió hasta a mí –confesó Maurant.

Todos asintieron. Se piensa que los hombres no son empáticos, pero dista bastante de la realidad, sobre todo en temas de faldas.

–¿Y si le llevamos un té? –preguntó Haller.

–Buena idea… –dijo Hasse –Ve tú.

–¿Estás loco? –exclamó Haller –No entro a esa oficina ni muerto.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. La verdad era que todos sabían de desamores y acá el sargento había sido atacado por el cruel amor de manera brutal.

–Yo iré –dijo Benson con tranquilidad.

.

.

_No tienes nada que ofrecer._

Jean soltó una espiración larga y se rascó la cabeza descuidadamente.

–Le traje un té, señor –Benson ingresaba con una bandeja que dejó sobre el escritorio.

–Gracias, Benson.

El suboficial asintió.

–Si me permite unas palabras, señor…

Jean le indicó la silla vacía frente a él.

–El problema de la señorita Ackerman, es que no confía en usted –dijo sin más –Pero no lo tome personal, ella no confía más que en su familia. No podría haber nada que usted pudiese hacer para que fuese diferente. El solo llevar el uniforme ya es un repelente para la señorita. Le insisto que no es nada exclusivo con usted. Podría ser usted el mismísimo Príncipe Encantador, y Mikasa lo seguiría tratando con desdén.

–¿Qué acaso nada pasa desapercibido en este pueblo de mierda? –exclamó Jean –Son mis asuntos y no quiero…

–Jean –lo interrumpió Benson rompiendo toda formalidad –A veces, es bueno aceptar la ayuda sincera. No te vuelve débil… todos tenemos algo de fragilidad en nosotros. Hasta el más valiente de los soldados.

–¿Valiente? Yo no soy valiente, soy un maldito cobarde que se esforzó para ingresar a la Policía Militar solo para asegurarme estar lo más lejos de los titanes que me fuese posible. ¿Crees que no me cuestiono? Compañeros con quienes compartí por años están allá afuera tratando de salvar a la humanidad. Y yo caliento una silla con mi culo todos los días. No hay nada bueno en mí, absolutamente nada. Nada admirable ni digno de imitar. Ni siquiera sirvo para algo en este puto pueblo de mierda. Ritze se come a esta gente con sus malditas rentas, los comerciantes compran las cosechas a precios irrisorios y los venden seis veces más caro. ¿Y qué hago yo al respecto?

–Haces lo que puedes –respondió Benson –Evitaste que Moller le pusiera un par de balazos a Pierrot. Créeme que es capaz –bromeó, pero Jean solo bufó –No puedes salvar a los Ackerman, Jean –el sargento lo miró –Van a perder el campo y Albert lo sabe. Mikasa no podrá dar abasto y con suerte producirán para salvar el invierno.

–No son solo los Ackerman, Tomasin. Es… todo. Todo está mal. Una vez decidí que me quedaría a observar como todos arriesgaban absurdamente su vida… Pero ahora me niego a ver como gente honesta se hunde por la avaricia de otros. Las cosas van a cambiar desde ahora.

Benson lo miró con orgullo.

–Mikasa está equivocada –dijo el suboficial –Sí tienes algo que ofrecer, tu integridad –se puso de pie y le dio un par de palmadas amistosas en el hombro –Pero que sepas que te metes en camisa de once varas. Ritze te la va a hacer difícil.

–Puede que ese tipo sea un matón, pero si alguien sabe jugar sucio, ese soy yo.

De pronto el resto de los suboficiales se asomó por la puerta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hasse –¿Nos vamos de putas o qué?

–Tentador –respondió Jean de buen humor –Pero tengo que ir a romperme el culo donde Moller. Nadie dirá que me meto en el campo sin saber nada de ello –los muchachos lo miraron con cara de cachorro –Vayan de putas.

Los suboficiales gritaron con entusiasmo. Benson se cuadró.

–Yo me hago cargo del cuartel –dijo con determinación –No iré a agarrarme chinches a Shinganshina.

Ahora fue Jean quien lo palmoteó en la espalda. Salió de la oficina y del cuartel con nuevas energías. Hasta entonces solo se dedicó a quejarse, pero era hora de hacerse cargo. Si bien no sabía cuanto duraría su permanencia en Boeringa, aquella no pasaría sin pena ni gloria. Ese era su nuevo propósito.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_"120 coronas por un mes. No menos"_

Mikasa contó las monedas que había recibido en la tienda de empeños y se llevó la mano al pecho, donde antes bajo la ropa siempre llevaba una sencilla cadenita que sus padres le habían regalado al cumplir quince años. 30 coronas había recibido por ella, más las 30 del bordado de la señora Gruen solo tenía la mitad para pagarle a Jenkins por la renta del arado manual. Si tuviese un caballo tampoco hubiese podido rentar uno a tracción. Pero si trabajaba de sol a sol, quizás podría terminar en esas dos semanas.

Retirándose por la calle larga desvió la mirada hacia el cuartel de la policía y apretó la bolsita que cargaba. Una sensación de pesadez le invadía el pecho desde el día anterior. Vergüenza, así la reconocía. Vergüenza por haber perdido la cordura frente al sargento Kirstein. ¿En qué minuto llegó a pensar que podía esconder la carta? Bueno, era un idiota irrespetuoso sin consideración por los espacios personales y con una personalidad irritante. Pero eso era completamente diferente a ser una mala persona.

Se detuvo en una pequeña banca en la plaza y comió una manzana que había recogido en el camino de una de las ramas de un árbol que sobresalía sobre una cerca. Al menos eso mataría el hambre hasta la cena.

No solía permanecer mucho tiempo en el pueblo y nunca se había dado un espacio para sentarse en la plaza, al contrario de los habitantes de Boeringa. Pero ese día decidió que era un buen momento o, tal vez, era una especie de angustia la que le impedía terminar con lo que había ido a hacer al pueblo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y bajó su vista al bolsito que cargaba ahora sobre su regazo. De niña su madre siempre le dijo que, cuando se hacía sentir mal a una persona, había que compensarlo de alguna forma. ¡Quizás ese gran idiota debería ofrecerle una disculpa primero! ¡Ella no debía sentirse mal por decirle un par de verdades! Pero lo hacía. Se sentía mal. Quizás porque, a pesar de su falta de criterio, no era una mala persona… ¿verdad?

No lo conocía mucho, y claro que desconfiaba. Básicamente ella desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Sus padres la habían criado así. Sobre todo hicieron especial hincapié en los hombres. Hubo una época, una en que el clan de su madre fue perseguido. En ese tiempo las mujeres eran alejadas de sus familias y vendidas a hombres pervertidos en la capital. Si bien esos tiempos habían terminado, nunca se podía estar segura, eso decían sus padres. Ya era expuesto que fuera y viniese sola del pueblo. ¡Pero no se podía quedar encerrada por siempre! Era un temor contra el que debía luchar y lo había hecho estoicamente.

Quizás por ese mismo temor se había apegado a Eren. Lo conocía desde niña y sabía que podía confiar en él. Era su único amigo, el único chico que conocía. Quizás su ansiedad por buscarlo nacía de esos remansos de ensoñaciones de niña donde pensaba que el destino había llevado a Eren a conocerla y sería con quien se casaría. Cosas de niña, claramente. Todas las chicas habían tenido un enamoramiento así alguna vez. O eso le decía su madre, quien le contaba que de niña le gustaba un amiguito, el hijo de uno de los antiguos vecinos. Uno que en la inocencia de la niñez no la rehuía por lucir diferente.

Pero luego los vecinos vendieron sus tierras y se marcharon al norte. Su madre le contaba que había llorado amargamente por ese amor frustrado. Y un día, cuando su madre contaba con diecisiete años, su padre llegó a trabajar los campos del nuevo vecino. Su madre, tal como ella, era recelosa, pero algo en su padre le decía que podía confiar en él.

¿Podía ella misma confiar en Jean? No en un sentido romántico, sino como persona. Porque de romance ni hablar. Podía ser todo lo guapo que quisiera y tener es estúpida sonrisa bonita toda pícara, pero eso era tema aparte.

Soltó otro suspiro repasando la tela de su bolsito. Debía reconocer que tanto interés lograba darle una cosquillita en el estómago cuando pensaba en ello. Pero no era más que por la ausencia previa de algo así en su vida. Era esperable que se sintiera… ¿halagada y bonita? ¡Pero tenía que besarla y arruinarlo! ¡Bruto idiota! Ya estaba bonito así como había sido… Momento, ¿bonito? No tenía nada de bonito. Nada. No y no.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguir plantándole la guerra hasta que se marchara del pueblo o firmar la paz entre ellos? No sería la única que le hiciera la vida imposible, ya solo se la hacía cuestionándose su castigo por meter sus narices donde no correspondía. O eso dijo él.

¿Qué había hecho como para que lo trasladaran a Boeringa? Debió ser grave como para alejarlo de Sina. Bueno, seguro se lo ganó con su falta de tino. Quizás se puso cargante con la hija o la esposa de alguien importante. Eso seguro. Iba con su personalidad. Debió ser una hermosa y elegante mujer, una que no supo ponerle atajo y lo denunció por aprovechado. Eso seguro.

No, no fue eso. Dijo algo de irregularidades. ¿Serían similares a las que lo llevaron a enfrentarse a Ritze? Já. Seguro que no. ¿Con lo alzado y egoísta que era?

Momento. ¿No estaba prejuzgando demasiado? ¿Solo por una poco delicada respuesta, un beso robado y su poca paciencia? Bueno, digamos que la última fue provocación de ella.

Otro suspiro se unía a los anteriores. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Se arriesgaba a que él no le entregara la carta a modo de venganza? No, él dijo que no lo haría. Que él no era así.

¿Qué debía hacer?

La respuesta llegó cuando por el extremo de la calle larga escuchó los cascos de un caballo. Volteó por reflejo. Ahí estaba el culpable de sus cavilaciones dirigiéndose al cuartel a paso lento. La vio, pero ella volteó nuevamente haciéndose la desentendida. Un molesta sensación se le instaló en el pecho y decidió ignorarla apretando su bolsito con cierta ansiedad.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio bajarse de su caballo mientras Hasse llevaba al animal a los abrevaderos. Pudo jurar que Jean la miró hasta ingresar al cuartel. ¡Cuánto descaro!

Sin duda no iba a terminar lo que había ido a hacer. Se puso de pie y cuando iba a emprender su marcha alguien la llamó. Se detuvo y vio al suboficial Haller ir a su encuentro.

–Mikasa –le dijo sin protocolo y le extendió un sobre –Llegó anoche. El correo se retrasó. Creo que es lo que esperabas. El sargento que la acaba de entregar, revisó recién…

Mikasa vio su nombre sobre el sobre y lo volteó. En el remitente el sello de la Legión de Reconocimiento y el nombre de Eren Jaeger. Una alegría enorme la invadió. ¡Era la respuesta que tanto esperaba! Volvió a sentarse en la banca y miró a Haller.

–Muchas gracias, Haller.

–No hay porqué –dijo con una ligera venia –El correo sale el martes, ya lo sabes. Por si quieres enviar otra carta.

–Sí… –respondió una sobra abrupta sobre su rostro –Creo que no podré enviar nada por unas semanas. Temporada de plantación…

Haller asintió y se retiró dejándola sola con su carta. Mikasa abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado. Podía reconocer la caligrafía de Eren y lo mucho que habían mejorado sus trazos… Pero seguía haciendo la "f" al revés.

_Mikasa:_

_Me dio alegría recibir tu carta y saber que todos se encuentran bien en casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y es genial que tengas ahora un hermanito._

_La vida en la milicia es dura, pero me llena saber que estoy haciendo algo por la humanidad. Desde niño siempre quise ir fuera de los muros y saber lo que allí había. Más allá de los titanes, fuera de los muros se respira la libertad, Mikasa._

_El capitán Levi y su escuadrón son admirables y, aunque de momento no estoy bajo sus órdenes, espero alguna vez estarlo. Ahora estoy en el escuadrón de formación a cargo de Ouro, que es un imbécil mal imitador del capitán Levi. Él es parte de su escuadrón. Así que lo excluyo del resto en admiración, pero debo admitir que su desempeño es muy bueno, pero la caga su actitud._

_Fue una sorpresa para mí que mencionaras de Jean Kirstein está en Boeringa. No suelen enviar a oficiales a sitios tan alejados del muro Sina, así que se debe haber mandado alguna de sus imprudencias por hablar de más. De todos modos, es un tipo bueno con demasiada labia y sin filtro. Puedes confiar en él si necesitas ayuda en algo. Sobre todo, ahora que tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Sinceramente espero que tu padre se recupere pronto y su accidente no deje secuelas._

_Te envío mi más fraternal afecto a ti y tu familia, en memoria de nuestros viejos momentos juntos. Espero, algún día ir a visitarlos. Dale mis saludos al cara de caballo de Jean._

_Eren._

Mikasa se sonrió amplio y releyó la carta un par de veces. Era la respuesta que ansiaba hace semanas, las noticias que deseaba tener desde que Eren se enroló en el ejército. Tantas veces quiso escribirle, pero dirigirse al viejo degenerado del viejo sargento le daba resquemor. Por eso, al saber que ahora era un joven muchacho el que lo reemplazaba se animó a hacerlo. Y si Eren decía que era confiable. Sí, le daría una oportunidad.

Pero lo importante de momento era que deseaba escribir una respuesta y no podía esperar dos semanas para ello. Solo para que Eren supiera que había recibido la carta. Estaba tan contenta. Quería desearle buena suerte, decirle que esperaba que lograr su sueño de la ansiada liberta. Sabía que él podía hacer la diferencia, lo sabía. Y quería que él también lo supiera. La promesa de visita era una vacía y lo sabía. Eren estaba lejos, sus ambiciones estaban mucho más allá. Lo sabía y le alegraba. Tal vez, algún día, la vida los volvería a reunir. Y esperaba, que para entonces, él hubiese logrado lo que se había propuesto. De todo corazón.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y con las ansias que la embargaban, se dirigió al cuartel y Haller se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

–¿Puedo escribirle aquí?

Haller le sonrió amigable y asintió. Supuso que no traía papel ni lápiz así que le facilitó ello y algo para apoyarse mientras se sentaba en las bancas dispuestas en el recibidor.

Se concentró en poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de ponerse a escribir, mientras todo en el cuartel seguía como siempre. Pasos iban y venían, algunos salían y otros entraban. Un par de palabras vigilando el vocabulario dado que ella estaba presente.

–Benson, ¿podrías ir al mercado y calibrar la pesa de Foster?

Mikasa sintió el estómago apretársele cuando reconoció la voz del sargento. Todos los presentes se la quedaron mirando esperando alguna reacción, una que fue que Mikasa sacara la vista de su carta y viera a Jean. Él siquiera la miró.

–Buenas tardes.

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de devolverse a su oficina al final del pasillo. No fue un tono desagradable ni nada por el estilo. Pero se sintió horrible. ¿No iba a picarla siquiera? ¿Por qué le molestaba que siquiera le hablara? Se supone que era lo que ella quería, ¿verdad? Sí. Eso era lo que quería. Que la dejara en paz.

Nuevamente otros pasos se dirigían hacia la salida del cuartel.

–Voy donde Moller –anunció Jean –Tardaré. Haller quedas a cargo.

Iba a salir del lugar cuando se vio detenido por Mikasa de manera sutil por el antebrazo. Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad.

–Toma.

Mikasa le extendió lo que llevaba dentro de su bolso, un pote de vidrio con una espesa sustancia amarillo–verdosa dentro. Jean tomó el pote por inercia y lo alzó frente a sus ojos examinándolo.

–Es para los golpes. Sanan más rápido –explicó Mikasa –Mamá lo hace con hierbas y otros potingues que desconozco –agregó con un dejo a broma.

–Gracias –respondió Jean sin salir de su sorpresa. Lo dejó sobre el mostrador y miró a Haller –Nos vemos más tarde –volteó a Mikasa –Señorita Ackerman –dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. Soltó una espiración larga –Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Pudo negarse y decir que aprovecharía de escribirle a Eren. Pero sintió el impulso de aceptar, algo le decía que esta situación quedaría irremediablemente inconclusa de no ir con él. La carta… su respuesta… podía esperar.

_"Puedes confiar en él"_

Dio un par de pasos para alcanzarle y ambos salieron del cuartel.

Haller guardó el pote de vidrio dentro de un mueble. Benson salía de la oficina de Jean llevando un peso para calibrar las balanzas.

–¿Y Mikasa? –preguntó Benson al no verla y notar la libreta y el lápiz olvidados sobre la silla.

–Cabalgando hacia la felicidad con el jefe –bromeó Haller –Como en las novelas románticas.

Benson se rio bajito y tomó la libreta donde solo podía leerse la fecha y un "Eren" dando inicio a una misiva inconclusa. Y que no tendría continuación dentro de las siguientes semanas.

.

.

Era jueves por la mañana cuando Mikasa entregaba las monedas a Jenkins, mientras un par de jornaleros dejaban el arado manual en medio del campo a medio labrar, en el bajo del terreno de los Ackerman.

–¿Quién va a trabajarlo? –preguntó Jenkins recibiendo las monedas de la renta del arado por un par de semanas. Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Mikasa –No terminarás en dos semanas.

La muchacha puso las manos en sus caderas.

–¿Acaso me lo vas a prestar el resto de la temporada sin cobrar? –preguntó ella duramente. Jenkins no respondió –Que tenga buena tarde.

Jenkins hizo una ligera venia y se retiró de la propiedad de los Ackerman.

No era momento para llorar por su pérdida, ni por la miseria de monedas que le dieron por ella en la tienda de empeños. Era momento de sacar máximo provecho a ese dinero. Se arremangó el vestido, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y partió al bajo. Tomó el arado, una estructura pesada de hierro y madera, que debía trazar los senderos en los que más tarde debería repartir las semillas. Pero, aun cuando el terreno estaba trabajado de años anteriores y su padre era muy cuidadoso con retirar las raíces viejas, Mikasa debió lidiar con piedras, patacones de tierra y atascos normales. Sin embargo, nada de eso la detenía.

El calor era infernal y el ruedo de su falda estaba completamente manchado de tierra, sus manos cansadas, rojas y algo tiesas ya de mantenerse siempre firmes en la misma posición contra la guía del arado. Le dolía la espalda, los brazos, las piernas... todo. Pero no podía dejarlo a medias, debía luchar por salvar ese terrero. Ni el calor, ni el dolor, ni el cansancio podrían. Así pasaron las horas hasta cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas. Y pasaron también los días.

Fue una semana extenuante para todos quienes trabajaban en el campo. Tanto para quienes aquello sería su sustento como para alguien como Jean, que insistía en convertirse en un experto en arar la tierra.

Durante su época de recluta había aprendido que el dolor de una extenuante jornada solo pasaban continuando tanto o más intenso a la siguiente. Por lo mismo no detuvo su entrenamiento en la granja de Moller hasta que notó que había cogido todas las mañas del oficio y su vigor estaba reconstituido. Mal que mal era un soldado y uno de los mejores de su generación de reclutas.

–Perderé a mi mejor trabajador –dijo Moller cuando Jean le informó que su formación había terminado –Realmente me intriga su devoción por el campo, sargento.

–Interés mezquino –respondió Jean con actitud altiva.

–Uno que lo hizo resistir una semana de trabajo arduo –dijo Moller sacando una bolsa de su cinturete –Permítame pagarle por su trabajo, sargento.

Jean fácilmente pudo negarse, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, algo que descubrió un par de días antes, cuando pasaba revisión por el pueblo. Además Benson le había dicho que nada era gratis, menos el trabajo.

–Lo que paga a sus jornaleros será suficiente, Moller.

–De acuerdo –dijo el hombre sacando un puñado bien contado de monedas –Serían treinta coronas por cada día de trabajo –le entregó el dinero.

Jean contó las monedas cuidadosamente. ¿Treinta coronas? Eso eran 210 coronas semanales trabajando de sol a sol. Y él cobraba cinco mil al mes. Solo por calentar el asiento con su respingón culo. Sin duda era injusto.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Moller?

–Por supuesto, sargento.

–¿Cuánto ganas con tu cosecha?

–Depende de la producción –dijo el hombre sin esconder nada –Hay años buenos y malos. Tengo la suerte que mis tierras son fructíferas. Pero eso depende también de la inversión en ellas.

Jean asintió lentamente.

–¿Podrías hablarme de eso?

–Si el sargento gusta, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Dejó pasar el sarcasmo de Moller, todo fuese por saber aun más de todo. No podría enfrentarse con todas sus herramientas contra Ritze sin entender del todo lo que ocurría en los campos. El trabajo duro era solo una parte. Y, hablando de trabajo duro, no era aun mediodía.

Se montó a su caballo y emprendió rumbo a la última chacra antes de la ruta a las montañas. Si iba a empezar a hacer algo por ese pueblo, comenzaría por los que se encontraban en desventaja… y sacar un pequeño goce personal de ello.

–Buen día, señorita Ackerman –saludó Jean desde el caballo –Tiempo sin vernos, espero que no me haya extrañado demasiado. Odiaría romper su corazón.

Todo volvía a ser como en un comienzo. Mikasa lo miró displicente, pero con un gesto demasiado suave para su propio gusto.

–¿Qué quieres, Jean? –preguntó dejando el arado manual y apoyando sus brazos en él –¿No ves que estoy muy ocupada para darte tiempo para tus cortejos insufribles?

Jean se bajó del caballo. Mikasa enderezaba el arado y comenzaba a forzarlo contra la tierra. El ruedo de su falda y sus botas estaban completamente enlodadas. Se arremangó la blusa y continuó.

–Me pregunto –Jean comenzaba a caminar a su lado –Si no tiene un arado a tracción. Un caballo haría si trabajo más fácil.

–Lo renté –respondió volviendo a parar –Para pagarle a esos inútiles que dejaron todo a medias. ¡Que ira tan grande! –Jean le sonrió –¿Te parece graciosa mi situación?

–No, en lo absoluto –exclamó –No me malentiendas. Solo creo que te ves adorable haciendo ese trabajo –Mikasa frunció el ceño –Eres realmente admirable. Hacer esto por tu padre… es increíble.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo –respondió secamente –Y si sigues interrumpiéndome, no alcanzaré a terminar.

Jean no retiró la sonrisa de su rosto.

–Dame ese arado, Mikasa.

La chica lo miró consternada. ¿Un arado? ¿Él? ¿El chico pijo de la ciudad, el sargento no–muevo–el–culo–de–la–silla? ¿El del té y sus dulces caros? Ahora ella sonreía y trató de aguantar una explosión de risa… que terminó por salir de entre sus labios de manera explosiva.

–¿Tú? ¿Llevando un arado? –continuaba riendo –Esto es demasiado. ¿No crees que te pasas en tus métodos de conquista? Hablo en serio –se calmó, Jean simplemente la observaba –De verdad, comienzo a sentirme halagada. Pero sabes que no servirá de nada –volvió a tomar el arado –Ve a tomar un té a tu oficina, sargento Kirstein.

Iba a retomar su trabajo cuando se vio alzada del piso por la cintura y dejada a un lado del arado. Jean tomó su lugar.

–Hablas mucho, señorita Ackerman –le dijo acomodando el arado –¿Por qué no llevas a Meredith a tomar algo de agua?

–¿Quién es Meredith?

Jean comenzó a empujar el arado.

–Mi caballo o, mejor dicho, mi yegua –miró hacia el animal.

Mikasa soltó una espiración, pero no respondió. Solo lo vio continuar trabajando. Sin quererlo sonreía algo tonta, pero al descubrirse en ello masculló una maldición y fue por la yegua. Tomó las riendas y el animal movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

–Ten cuidado –advirtió Jean a la distancia –Sabe que me gustas y es muy celosa.

Mikasa miró al animal y le acarició la nariz con calma.

–Puedes quedarte con él, Meredith, está bien feo.

–Te escuché –dijo Jean de buen humor, esa Mikasa lo hacía reír.

La muchacha llevó las riendas y Meredith se dejó guiar hasta el abrevadero de las vacas. Su madre salía con un cesto a recoger los huevos.

–¿Ese no es el caballo del sargento? –preguntó al ver que Mikasa ataba al animal.

–El mismo –respondió la chica ignorando la cara de interrogante de su madre –Está en el bajo, arando –Maika la miró con una sonrisa pícara –¿Qué?

–Está enamorado… eso es muy dulce.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos, e iba a responder cuando Meredith la empujó con su hocico.

–No lo digas tan fuerte que ésta se pone celosa –gruñó Mikasa apartándose del abrevadero –Dame esa cesta, yo iré por los huevos. ¿Y Taki?

–Con papá, aprendiendo matemáticas. Es un chico muy inteligente –dijo Maika con adoración.

Mikasa le sonrió y luego partió al gallinero. Maika se asomó por el costado de la casa hacia el bajo. Observó al sargento lidiando con una roca y lanzándola lejos. Si su hija no fuera tan boba… Suspiró.

El resto de la tarde fue bien aprovechado por Mikasa. Aprovechando la presencia de la fiel Meredith y de los cortejos de Jean, tomó al animal y fue hasta el pueblo a recoger un nuevo trabajo para la señora Gruen, incluso ofrecer en otras casas, y con ellos regresó con cuatro órdenes de bordados. Nada mal. Nunca pensó tener tal acogida, o tal vez fue su error no hacerlo desde un comienzo.

–Cenaremos en media hora –indicó su madre luego que le entregara las labores –Dile a Jean que se quede a cenar –Mikasa masculló algo –Dijo que no aceptaría paga, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

–Sé lo que intentas –dijo Mikasa tomando una cubeta y dejando dentro un cucharón –Y no voy a seguir escuchándote hablar todas las maravillas del sargento palo–en–el–culo.

Salió de la cabaña hasta la bomba de agua y luego al bajo. Caminó pesadamente hasta Jean, quien araba a torso desnudo y claramente víctima del sol y el calor.

–Te traje agua –Mikasa dejó la cubeta en el suelo –Y cúbrete, indecente.

Jean bebió un trago largo y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

–Gracias.

No hizo atisbo de tomar nuevamente su camisa y retomó el trabajo. Mikasa lo miró reiniciar su trabajo.

–Mamá dijo que cenaremos dentro de media hora. Insiste en que te quedes, ya que no vas a aceptar pago –hizo una pausa –Estoy de acuerdo… quédate a cenar.

Jean se volteó sorprendido.

–¿En serio?

–Si te pagamos con comida al menos no te deberemos nada que después haya que cobrarnos.

–¿En verdad no crees en la buena voluntad?

–No de la gente como tú.

Jean la vio darse media vuelta y subir por el camino que llevaba hasta la cabaña. ¿Qué hizo para merecer a esa mujer y su puto carácter? Hacía unas horas se sentía halagada y ahora lo trataba con la punta de sus botas. Decidió no cuestionarse más y terminar el último surco. Al menos, las cosas volvían al inicio y él era un hombre simple. Si se le trataba medianamente bien, él mantendría la calma.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Jean supo que estaba fuera de forma, el campo de los Ackerman era más difícil que el de Moller. Estaba exhausto y hacía enormes esfuerzos por no zamparse toda la comida dispuesta en la mesa.

–Hay más pan –dijo Maika al notarlo literalmente hambriento.

–Estoy bien.

Mikasa le pasó su plato sin tocar.

–Come. Es tu paga. No tengo hambre –resolvió y se puso de pie –Permiso. Iré a tomar aire.

Salió sin más, dejando a su familia y a Jean bastante sorprendidos. Pero de todos modos el sargento tomó el plato de Mikasa para darle el bajo.

Fuera de la cabaña, Mikasa tomó una gran respiración, profunda. Caminó hasta el huerto y se sentó sobre un tronco caído a observar a la distancia las flores. Solía ir allí cuando necesitaba pensar y, ahora, lo necesitaba.

Había sido un mes intenso. La lesión de su padre, tener que enfrentarse a un mundo que rechazaba constantemente, la espera de la respuesta de Eren… y la sorpresiva aparición del sargento Kirstein en su vida. Todo era confuso, más que nunca. Actualmente sentía dejando de lado sus valores. Todo lo que juró rechazar se estaba colando en su vida y ahora estaba cenando con su familia. Y eso la irritaba y perturbaba enormemente.

–Ya me marcho…

–Creía que te quedabas a dormir –respondió con sarcasmo –A mis padres les falta poco para meterte en mi cama.

–Suena tentador, pero paso. No es mi intención contigo. Solo quiero ayudar.

–¿Qué no es tu intención? –exclamó molesta –¿Acaso se te olvidó que te sobrepasaste conmigo aun sabiendo que yo no quería tus atenciones ni cortejo?

–No lo olvido y estuvo muy mal de mi parte. Lo reconozco. Verás… –indicó la banca donde estaba sentada –¿Puedo?

Mikasa desvió su mirada hacia el espacio vacío junto a ella. Por un minuto se vio tentada en permitirlo, pero lo contuvo.

–Ya vete de una vez.

Jean asintió.

–Buenas noches, Mikasa –una ligera venia. Iba a retirarse y dado unos pasos, pero se detuvo y volteó hacia ella –No es fácil dejar la ciudad, ¿sabes? Ni menos acostumbrarte a tratar con personas completamente diferentes con códigos diferentes. Lo que hice… en la ciudad no hubiese sido más que un coqueteo.

Mikasa guardó silencio. Jean esperó un segundo una respuesta o que solo lo mirara, pero no hubo tal gesto. Retomó la marcha notando que estaba cambiando, más de lo que ya lo había notado. El viejo Jean hubiese desistido de ayudarla en ese mismo instante o incluso mucho antes de ello. Pero ya no se trataba solo de ella, sino de su familia y tratar de prestar apoyo en un lugar donde todo estaba mal, donde los ricos abusaban de los pobres. Porque los Ackerman eran pobres, humildes, pero generosos con lo poco que tenían. Quizás hoy podía prestarles una mano a ellos y, tal vez, mañana fuese por otro. De hecho, debería pasearse por el resto de los campos. Pero no antes de terminar de labrar esas tierras le gustara a Mikasa o no… y llevaría su propio almuerzo.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Había llegado a Boeringa a principios del verano. De eso ya tres meses. Había sido un cambio abrupto, uno al que se resistió de todas las maneras posibles. Tanto como para rehusarse a habitar la casa que le estaba destinada a quien tuviese el rango de sargento. Había vivido estos meses en el cuartel tal como sus soldados, los que partirían a Shinganshina cuando comenzara el invierno.

Jean creía que si su desempeño era bueno podría acudir con ellos a la ciudad amurallada y, finalmente, recibir la ansiada noticia de poder regresar a Sina. Pero ya era otoño y ni atisbos de su superior de manifestarse a liberarlo.

Comenzaba a cuestionarse qué ocurriría si no recibía noticias desde el muro Sina. ¿Tendría que pasar el invierno en Boeringa y quedar aislado del mundo hasta que las nieves cedieran? Sí, se lo cuestionaba. Podía ser que se estuviese mimetizando un poco, en el intento de hacer lo justo, de hacer un cambio positivo… o intentarlo. Al menos ser consecuente consigo mismo.

Y tal parecía que tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

–No hay irregularidades en las balanzas –informó Benson ingresando a la oficina. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana –Llevamos una semana sin ninguna balanza desalineada –hubo algo de sarcasmo –Creo que no debería pasearse por la feria el domingo –bromeó.

Jean recibió el documento que le entregaba y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

–Con mayor razón iré, para que vean quien mantiene el orden en este lugar –se pavoneó –¿Alguna novedad del día de ayer?

–Ninguna –informó Benson –Hemos tenido gran cantidad de trabajadores ingresando a la ciudad. El tiempo de siembra es así. Haller y Hasse comenzaron un catastro ayer, para mañana seguro tienen registrados a todos los afuerinos.

–Perfecto –afirmó Jean –Deberíamos hacer una ronda por las cantinas y registrar sus visitantes. No de manera formal, claro. Nadie quiere ver invadida su privacidad. Pero sabemos que donde hay alcohol, hay quienes tratan de aprovecharse de ello y robarlos.

Benson se sonrió ligero.

–Creo que tampoco debería visitar las cantinas por lo pronto –bromeó el suboficial –Menos cuando lleguen las señoritas. Donde hay dinero y alcohol, hay señoritas dispuestas a distraer a los trabajadores –dijo Benson siguiéndole el tono a Jean.

–Donde metan el pito no es mi problema –dejó caer Jean con simpleza –Pero no quiero líos, no en mi pueblo –se puso de pie –Hablando de afuerinos, la familia de Robensen debería llegar en estos días a revisar sus pertenencias y desocupar la casa –tomó una carta donde se le informaba de ello –¿Puedes hacerte cargo?

–Me temo que es el sargento de turno quien entrega la propiedad. Pueden haber documentos referentes a la policía militar… o de carácter privado.

Jean se ajustó la chaqueta y se peinó con las manos frente al vidrio de la estantería.

–Conocías a Robensen mejor que yo. Creo que eres el indicado –Benson asintió –Me informas si llegan hoy y cuánto se quedarán en el pueblo. Cualquier cosa, estaré donde los Ackerman.

–¿Me permite una palabra antes que se marche, señor? –preguntó y Jean le hizo un gesto para que continuara –Creo que su iniciativa con los Ackerman es admirable y lo pensamos todos… o, más bien, casi todos. Más allá si lo hace para conseguir la que señorita Mikasa deje de verlo como a algo que se sacó de la nariz, ayudar a quienes lo necesitan es admirable.

–Te lo agradezco, Benson, pero si vas a darme un sermón…

–No, señor –lo interrumpió Benson –De hecho, con los chicos queríamos preguntarle si necesita ayuda. No, no me refiero a los Ackerman solamente… Me refiero a otros –hizo una pausa, Jean se veía sorprendido –Cuando llegué a Boeringa siempre creí que podía hacer más que estar en el cuartel, revisar balanzas y todo eso. Vine hasta aquí para ser un aporte y creo que muchos venimos por eso. Pero hasta ahora no habíamos podido pensar siquiera en ello…

–Vamos, dilo de una vez. Cada palabra reduce mi productividad en el campo.

–Pensamos que podemos ser útiles no solo acá, señor. Debe haber más necesidades que las de la Corona y la seguridad de Boeringa.

Jean sonrió satisfecho.

–Dile a Hasse que catastre los campos de la gente más necesitada. Siempre hay algo que hacer. Que la mano de obra corra por nuestra parte.

Benson se cuadró.

–Sí, señor.

Jean salió de la oficina rumbo donde los Ackerman, no sin antes recoger de la cocina del cuartel un par de emparedados para pasar el día.

.

.

Las mañanas de siembra comenzaban antes que saliera el sol. Siempre había sido así, desde que Mikasa tenía memoria. Su padre desayunaría al alba y pronto estaría tras el arado para terminar a tiempo.

Su padre se recuperaba a tiempo prudente, pero dada la premura de las fechas, se volvía especialmente lento.

Terminar el arado solo sería el primer paso, luego vendría la siembra propiamente tal y, luego, ya podrían esperar. Antes, durante la espera a los brotes, su padre trabajaría para otros preparándose para el invierno. Recibiría una paga para comprar lo necesario antes de las nieves. Mikasa esperaba que se recuperara para entonces.

–Veo que me ganaste.

Mikasa pegó un respingo tras el arado al escuchar la voz del sargento. Tan concentrada se encontraba que ni siquiera lo sintió acercársele. Se volteó por sobre el hombro y detuvo su arar.

–Me temo que los tiempos en el campo son diferentes que en la ciudad, Jean –respondió –De hecho, llegas tarde. Aunque pensé que te habías dado por vencido. Tanto trabajo por un plato de comida no es lo que aprobarían tus padres.

Jean se quitó la chaqueta y se la arrojó a Mikasa, quien la atajó y la dejó bajo su brazo al tiempo que se apartaba del arado. Lo vio arremangarse la camisa.

–Mis padres tampoco aprobaron mi decisión de unirme a la milicia –respondió Jean tomando el arado.

–¿Y eso? Creí que para una familia de bien era un honor servir al Rey.

–Para una familia de bien, su hijo menor debió seguir el mismo camino que sus hermanos mayores y unirse al negocio familiar –dijo Jean comenzando a empujar el arado –Me temo que no cumplí las expectativas.

–Menos cuando terminaste en este pueblo –bromeó Mikasa, Jean continuó en silencio adelantándose unos metros. La chica lo alcanzó rápido –¿No lo saben?

–No.

Mikasa no lo siguió cuando se volvió a alejar. Tampoco el tono de voz daba con seguir insistiendo. Simplemente se retiró hacia la cabaña e ingresó viendo a su madre con sus bordados y a su padre limpiando unas zanahorias. Taki leía un libro.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Maika al ver ingresar a su hija.

–Llegó mi relevo –anunció dejando la chaqueta de Jean tras una silla –¿En qué ayudo?

Albert dejó las zanahorias y fue por la escopeta. En el bolso de caza contó las municiones y revisó que hubiese suficiente pólvora.

–Sigue con las zanahorias, con Taki iremos de caza –dijo Albert.

–Yo también quiero –respondió Mikasa con un puchero y volteó hacia su madre –Por favor…

Maika sonrió amplio.

–De acuerdo. Taki se queda.

Mikasa sonrió triunfante, aunque esperaba que su hermanito reclamara, cosa que no pasó. El chico fue hasta donde estaba su padre antes con las zanahorias y tomó su lugar sin chistar.

Pronto, padre e hija habían salido de la cabaña. Maika enhebraba un hilo diferente para continuar su colorido bordado mientras que Taki miraba sus ya limpias zanahorias. Maika lo vio salir de la cabaña rápido, como alma que lleva el diablo.

La madre se puso de pie y lo siguió, creyendo que tomaría la ruta al bosque, pero lo vio bajar hasta la siembra. Maika volvió a ingresar a la cabaña.

–Papá siempre araba la tierra.

Jean se asustó al escuchar la voz tras él. Se volteó para ver al pequeño Taki ya junto a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

–Sí –respondió –Pero ahora está mal de su pierna y alguien tiene que hacerlo.

El niño asintió.

–Arar es trabajo de hombres –continuó el pequeño –Eso dice mamá. Por eso no quería que Mikasa arara la tierra. Yo creo que tiene razón. Cuando Mikasa ara la tierra termina muy cansada y se pone malgenio.

–Ni que lo digas –bromeó Jean –Ninguno de los dos quiere ver a tu hermana enfadada –se acercó a Taki en actitud cómplice –Da miedo.

–¿A ti también? Pero si eres un soldado.

–Créeme que tu hermana me da más miedo que el más horrible de los titanes.

–¿Has visto uno?

–Un par –respondió Jean sin interrumpir su trabajo, Taki caminando a su lado –Desde el muro. Cuando era un recluta, antes de unirme a la Policía, vi algunos titanes rodeando el muro María. Eran grandes, bobos y feos. Parecían perdidos o borrachos.

–Cuando fui un par de veces al pueblo con papá vi unos borrachos. Dan miedo.

–¿Ves? Así mismo son los titanes. Feos y brutos.

Jean continuó su trabajo en silencio, Taki caminaba junto a él viendo como el arado separaba la tierra.

–¿Sabes jugar a la pelota? –preguntó Taki de pronto.

–Por supuesto –respondió Jean y el niño lo miró con ilusión –Supongo que tu padre no puede jugar a la pelota contigo ahora… –el niño asintió –Hagamos algo. Cuando termine lo de hoy, antes que se oscurezca, jugaremos a la pelota. ¿Vale?

–Vale.

Con el trato hecho, Taki se retiró con la simpleza de un niño. Jean continuó su trabajo, un par de minutos más tarde el ruido sordo de un par de disparos llenó el ambiente. A la distancia, en el bosque, varios pájaros salían huyendo.

La jornada continuó tranquila. Se detuvo a mediodía a comer sus emparedados aun ante la reticencia de Maika diciéndole que había almuerzo. Solo aceptó agua y una manzana que la mujer insistió tanto. Albert tenía razón, podía ser muy insistente. No era que le molestara en todo caso, era agradable ver las molestias que se tomaba.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar cumplió su promesa con Taki y, aun cuando estaba exhausto, hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Entre dos árboles, darle en el tronco a cada uno marcaba los puntos. Trataba de no ganar siempre y hacerse el vencido, valía la pena. El muchachito se divertía muchísimo y, él mismo, también lo hacía.

La verdad, él no jugaba mucho a la pelota. De niño era lo suficientemente gordo como para que los chicos del barrio lo dejaran fuera y, de mayor, nunca logró desarrollar demasiada técnica. Por lo mismo, lo evitaba. Pero jugando con un niño llevaba ventaja… y lo volvía divertido. No por ganarle, sino que no tenía que esforzarse en ser el perfecto jugador ni demostrarle nada a nadie.

Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que no notaba que, desde la cabaña, era observado por dos pares de ojos.

–Se divierten –comentó Maika antes de volver a su bordado.

–Extraño jugar con él. Al menos encontró con quien jugar –comentó Albert apoyado en la muralla y bajó la vista a su rodilla para frotarla con una mano –Los dos se divierten.

Mikasa dejaba unas papas dentro de una olla donde ya las codornices estaban cociéndose. Había sido una buena caza. Dejando todo en orden, se sentó a la mesa con papel y lápiz.

_Eren:_

_Me alegro mucho que estés cumpliendo tu sueño de estar en la Legión. Siento en tus palabras el orgullo de estar donde estás y eso me llena de alegría y tranquilidad._

_Acá estamos en temporada de siembra y ha sido bastante difícil con la enfermedad de mi padre. Pero lentamente se recupera y sabemos que todo resultará bien. _

_Hemos tenido ayuda, eso le trae tranquilidad a papá, que se había sentido muy mal de tener que delegarme sus responsabilidades. Mamá puede dedicarse totalmente a sus bordados y a Taki, mientras que yo puedo ayudar en casa. _

–Mikasa.

La chica alzó la vista de la carta que le tomaba tiempo pensar en qué escribir. Miró a su madre, ella le sonreía.

–La cena está lista.

Mikasa tomó el papel y lápiz y los guardó en su habitación. Ya retomaría. Salió de la cabaña hasta donde Jean y Taki jugaban. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el ruedo de su falda y se lanzó entre ellos para hacerse de la pelota y darle un certero golpe para que diera justo en uno de los troncos.

–¡Punto! –exclamó con los manos en el aire en actitud triunfante.

–¡Eso es trampa! –exclamó Taki.

Mikasa retomó el aliento y se volvió hacia su hermanito.

–¿Trampa? –preguntó –Pero si yo juego por ti.

–Pero anotaste un punto en el árbol de Jean –reclamó el chiquito –Todo porque es tu novio.

Mikasa iba a responder, pero se calló, fingiendo no escuchar aquel reclamo. Fue Jean quien alzó la voz:

–Mikasa y yo no somos novios –aclaró con sencillez –Mi deber como sargento es que todos en el pueblo puedan tener sus cosechas a tiempo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Taki ladeó la cabeza pensativo. Antes que el pequeño pudiese contratacar, Mikasa interrupió:

–La cena está lista. Vayan a asearse –indicó y miró a Jean –Sobre todo tú, pareces un animal sudado.

Mikasa los volvió a la cabaña sin más. Ya dentro de ella, los vio bromear junto al pozo mientras se lavaban las manos y la cara. Algo dentro de ella se movió al verlos bromear, mentiría si no lo admitiese. Eran dos niños… y eso la conmovió. Por un instante al menos.

La cena transcurrió en paz, la conversación era cordial. Su padre daba cátedra sobre siembras explicándole a Jean cómo sobreviviría el trigo duro a las nieves y, como al cosechar volvería a preparar la tierra para las siembras de verano. Para su padre, el campo era todo lo que conocía. Era extraño que alguien de la ciudad pareciese tan interesado en ello. Mikasa aun se debatía entre si el interés era un real o a Jean solo le parecía folclórico.

Después de todo, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de él, salvo que era de la ciudad, un soldado y que era el menor de tres hermanos de una familia que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Eso lo volvía algo más humano.

Era extraño tener en casa, frente a ella, a alguien que si bien ya conocía no sabía nada de él. Se había despertado en ella la curiosidad. ¿Quién era realmente Jean Kirstein? No el sargento, sino él. ¿Qué lo motivó a ser soldado? ¿Qué hacía en su tiempo libre? ¿Tenía sueños o ambiciones personales?

–Mikasa.

Al escucharse nombrar pegó un respingo, miró a su madre sintiéndose descubierta en sus cavilaciones.

–No has tocado tu cena prácticamente. ¿Estás bien?

Mikasa asintió acelerada.

–Sí, sí. No es nada. Solo pensaba en la siembra. En si terminaremos a tiempo... en si Jean terminará a tiempo. No cuestiono tus habilidades, por cierto –aclaró mirando al sargento –Eres bueno en el campo.

Jean se sorprendió ante esa confesión y murmuró un "gracias" bastante sonrojado. Maika se sonrió ante esa reacción. Ese muchacho la conmovía. Para ser un soldado, tenía reacciones bastante ingenuas con Mikasa. Al menos ahora, porque si cada vez que Mikasa iba al pueblo o se lo topaba antes llegaba con un genio de perros, era porque el sargento también estaba a su altura. Mikasa tenía un carácter fuerte y notaba que Jean también. Sin duda era una relación difícil de llevar por el choque inevitable, pero les tenía fe. Algo le decía que Mikasa comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos, no como un enemigo precisamente. Si era una chica inteligente se daría cuenta que no cualquier hombre dejaría la comodidad por deslomarse en el campo, solo por ganarse su favor. Jean podía insistir que era solo por ayudar, pero si no se hubiese interesado en Mikasa jamás habría terminado conociéndolos ni haciéndose parte de una realidad que, en un comienzo, nada le interesaba.

–No soy solo yo –continuó Jean –Benson y los demás han comenzado a trabajar en otros campos. Creemos que podemos apoyar más allá de estando en el cuartel.

Albert se sorprendió gratamente.

–Es una generosa iniciativa. Me alegra que influyeras positivamente en ellos.

–Oh, no. Claro que no –se excusó Jean –Nació de ellos, no fue una imposición. Sé el efecto que tuvo la helada el año pasado, no estuve, pero me lo comentaron y revisé los informes de producción. Lamentablemente los impuestos no bajan precisamente, sino todo lo contrario. Un pueblo puede llegar a reducirse, y la población de los muros depende de la productividad de los campos, si existe migración solo tendremos las ciudades amuralladas repletas de gente que no encontrará sino más pobreza. O terminarán en las minas como los prisioneros.

Albert asintió grato, Maika miraba a Jean como si fuese lo mejor de universo. Pero Mikasa notó cierto discurso que no le gustó del todo.

–Finalmente todo se reduce a las ciudades y la Corona, ¿no? –dijo con molestia –No quieren hacerse cargo de lo que ellos mismos con sus altos impuestos han conseguido. Nuestros jóvenes se marchan a la ciudad no dispuestos a seguir siendo explotados, solo van quedando los mayores y eso solo hace que afuerinos lleguen a cobrar por su trabajo más de lo que se puede pagar, llegan con sus vicios y maldad. Seguro te has enterado también de lo mucho que aumentan los problemas en tiempos de siembra y cosecha. Debe estar en tus informes.

–Lo sé. Por lo mismo en el cuartel permanecerán algunos oficiales para asegurarse que todo marche bien. Pero una dotación de cinco efectivos es demasiado alta para un pueblo pequeño. A veces me pregunto la razón si no era ayudar en labores pesadas a los campesinos.

–Te lo diré de manera fácil por si aún no te das cuenta –retomó Mikasa –Porque Ritze lo solicita y con ello se asegura de mantener a la población controlada en caso que se negaran a pagar sus impuestos inventados y la sobre cuota que impone por llevar los impuestos de la Corona. Si hay alguien que está logrando la migración y el desorden es, precisamente, él.

Albert quiso intervenir, pero Jean se adelantó.

–Ese tema lo veré más adelante. De momento me interesa repuntar la productividad.

–Y asegurar los impuestos de la Corona y el abastecimiento de las ciudades.

–Debo velar por Shinganshina también. Es parte de mi trabajo. ¿Por qué siempre terminas cuestionándome? Trato de hacerlo bien y siempre te parece poco. ¿No te conformas con nada? Hago lo que puedo en un pueblo que está podrido por ese tipo y más no puedo hacer. Trataré de disminuir la cuota que exige por renta, investigaré el mercado, generaré informes para Shinganshina y...

–Informes, informes. ¿Crees que al intendente de Shinganshina le interese? Mientras reciba su parte todo está bien. Nunca se han preocupado por nosotros, ¿por qué sería ahora diferente? ¿Por qué tú tienes misericordia de nosotros y nuestra cruenta realidad? El mundo es un lugar cruel.

–No tiene por qué serlo y te lo demostraré. Hay cosas buenas en este mundo y estás tan obcecada en pensar lo contrario que solo te limitas a ver lo negro. De las debilidades pueden surgir oportunidades.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

–De acuerdo. Intentarás hacer un cambio y eso es muy noble, no lo voy a negar. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando regrese a Sina, sargento Kirstein? ¿Será quién lo reemplace tan noble como usted? Me pregunto qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando hasta hace un par de meses todos se llenaban la boca con su despotismo hacia el pueblo.

–Quizás reconocí una debilidad y vi en ella una oportunidad.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál sería su debilidad, sargento?

Jean la miró serio.

–Alguien me hizo ver que no tenía nada que ofrecer. Sin embargo, sí hay algo, y esa es mi integridad. La misma que me llevó a salir de Sina. Y si llegué aquí por ello, no va a ser aquí que demuestre que he perdido todo y hacer caso a palabras sin asidero provenientes del solo ver lo negativo de tozuda manera.

Mikasa se sorprendió. ¿Tanto le habían afectado sus palabras aquella vez que llevó a cuestionarse sus convicciones? No pudo contratacar por mucho que hubiese querido. Esas palabras habían salido en caliente y, tal vez, sí carecían de asidero. No lo conocía realmente, pero...

–¿Qué pasará cuando regreses a Sina? –insistió cambiando a un tono tranquilo.

–Por lo pronto no pretendo regresar y tampoco podría. Me temo que mi retiro de Sina implicará una estadía larga, o mis convicciones me trasladarán a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Eso hacen cuando un Policía desobedece órdenes.

–¿Y te arriesgarás a eso provocando a Ritze? –cuestionó Mikasa –No suena al Jean Kirstein que conozco.

Jean le sonrió ladino.

–Eso es porque no me conoces, Mikasa.

–¿Qué no te conozco? –exclamó cayendo en el juego otra vez –Te he tenido al frente tantas veces que sabía que no te aguantarías en lanzarme alguna pesadez solo para picarme.

Albert se acercó a Maika para susurrarle "aquí van otra vez". Maika asintió sin darle real importancia. Taki soltó un suspiro y se metió un trozo de papa a la boca.

–¿Picarte? Solo te he respondido. Crees que me conoces, pero no lo haces. No lo digo de mala fe, es la verdad. Tampoco te conozco, salvo una faceta –bajó la voz y murmuró risueño –Enojona.

–Odioso –respondió Mikasa mirándolo desafiante a los ojos y en un susurro.

La cena continuó regresando al tema del apoyo de la policía a la comunidad y el mayor tránsito de población flotante. Siempre era bueno para Jean saber la opinión de la única gente del pueblo que estaría abierta a hablar con él. Hasta cierto punto le gustaba haberle dejado en claro a Mikasa que no era el patán que ella creía, pero se sentía expuesto. Sin embargo, no había nada que esconder, ella con sus ácidas palabras habían logrado lo que su padre a punta de varillazos no pudo. Poco quedaba ya del malcriado muchacho y estaba orgulloso de su forzoso cambio. Se lo debía a esa chica frente a él... y a su propia resilencia.

Se retiró cuando la cena hubo terminado, dispuesto a regresar al día siguiente. Y lo haría al alba, incluso antes que Mikasa pusiera un pie fuera de la cabaña solo para molestarla.

Maika, por su parte, levantaba los platos y Albert se ponía de pie para lavarlos en la batea que llenó con agua. Maika tomó su bordado, mientras que Taki volvía con uno de sus libros.

–¿Por qué eres así con él? –preguntó Maika sin entender realmente –¿Tienes que siempre llevarle la contra? Jean ha sido amable con nosotros, no necesitamos problemas con la Policía Militar. Además, la ayuda se agradece siempre cuando viene de manera desinteresada. Creo que ese muchacho tiene más que claro que no tiene oportunidad contigo si sospechas que esto ya es solo por ti. Se lo has dejado más que claro en más de una ocasión.

Albert se volteó hacia la mesa alzó la voz:

–No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que haces. Pensaba que ya se empezaban a llevar mejor.

–¿Quieres saber por qué? –preguntó Mikasa finalmente –Porque lo tienen endiosado como si fuese la salvación de este pueblo. ¿Realmente creen que podrá contra Ritze y sus hombres? En el mejor de los casos lo trasladan a la Legión como él mismo lo dijo. Pero es más probable que lo encontremos muerto de un balazo en la cabeza. O colgado de un árbol, eso es más el estilo de Ritze. ¿O no recuerdan lo que le pasó a Rivers?

Maika bajó la vista a su bordado, pero Albert insistió:

–No me refiero solo a eso. ¿Acaso nos crees tan ingenuos como para no haber captado que eso de "no tener nada que ofrecer" no fue para ti? ¿Realmente dijiste eso? Mi hija no va ofendiendo a la gente por la vida, por mucho que no esté de acuerdo con sus modos.

Mikasa bufó molesta.

–¿Quieren saber por qué lo dije? Pues porque... porque... Pues porque me besó a la fuerza. ¿Eso te parece bien? –Albert iba a hablar, pero se quedó callado. Maika miraba a su hija sorprendida –No, no te parece bien. Esa clase de tipo es la que metieron a casa.

Sus padres guardaron silencio un momento y luego estallaron en risas, hasta Taki se unió.

–¿Dijiste esa brutalidad solo por un beso robado? –bromeó Maika –Por Dios, Mikasa. Alguien debe arriesgarse. Existen dos opciones, la correspondencia y el rechazo. Asumo que esa fue tu reacción, dado a cómo has llevado la situación. ¿Volvió a intentarlo? –Mikasa negó –Entonces respeta tu rechazo. Cosa diferente es que te hubiese abordado nuevamente.

–Pero me tomó por los brazos y de improviso. Fue increíblemente violento para mí.

Maika ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Te retuvo contra tu voluntad?

–No.

–O sea, solo fue un besito –insistió Maika bajándole el perfil –Me temo que sobredimensionaste la situación. Otra cosa sería que te hubiese forzado, te hubiese retenido. Solo fue el ímpetu de la juventud.

–¿Acaso tú hubieses aceptado eso? –exclamó molesta.

–Se lo aguanté a tu papá –dejó caer con simpleza –Te lo he contado.

–Ya... sí, pero se escuchaba más pacífico... incluso romántico.

–Sí, tan romántico que me dio un rodillazo en las tripas –canturreó Albert volviendo a los platos.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó Mikasa –No me contaste eso.

Maika sonrió inocente y cortó un hilo para cambiar el color. Mikasa masculló por lo bajo. Bueno, la historia de sus padres no era tan idílica como se la contó su mamá en algún momento. Tampoco como le explicó de dónde venían los bebés y después se enteró y... fue bastante traumático. Si no fuera porque a sus padres se les pasó que cierto libro contenía más información de la necesaria, jamás hubiera cuestionado nada. ¡Diablos, sus padres y sus cosas!

Pero más allá de eso, lo que hizo Jean no dejaba de importunarla. Y en su rostro se leía.

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Maika al ver el rostro meditabundo y poco convencido de su hija.

–Pues, quién sabe a cuántas habrá besado de esa forma –masculló Mikasa cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Albert le sonrió.

–Esos son celos. En general, todos tenemos un pasado, Mikasa. No debes alborotarte de esa manera. Ese muchacho viene de la ciudad, las cosas allá son diferentes. Seguro sí –la miró directo a los ojos –Seguro sí besó a otras chicas de la misma manera y le dio resultado. ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

–Y vimos que te besó, que lo sepas –comentó Maika –Más bien fue Taki desde tu habitación.

–¿Qué? Y aun así lo aceptan en casa. Sabiendo que se aprovechó de mí.

–A mí me pareció romántico –interrumpió Taki.

–Qué sabes tú de romance –exclamó Mikasa –Eres un niño. ¿No estás leyendo mis novelas? –Taki se hizo el desentendido –¡Mamá!

–Las seleccionamos para que sepas. No cometeremos los mismos errores con él que contigo –se excusó –Pero no incluye nada que lo "traume".

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

–Te estás burlando de mí –bufó.

Maika le sonrió dulce.

–¿De verdad no te gusta un poquitito? –preguntó su madre.

Mikasa se puso de pie.

–Buenas noches, mamá.

Se dirigió a su habitación para cepillar sus dientes en el tiesto de agua que mantenía sobre un mueble. Abrió la ventana para escupir hacia afuera. Se limitó a retirarse su vestido y meterse a la cama. Taki tardaría divertido con su lectura, después de todo era lo más divertido para hacer después de que cayera el sol.

Soltó un suspiro pesado acomodándose entre las tapas de la cama. ¿Realmente su padre había sido así de imprudente con mamá? Le parecía inaudito, pero... tal vez... No, claro que no. Se dio vuelta hacia la pared con poca delicadeza. Ella no iba a terminar casada con Jean jugando a la casita feliz en medio del campo y él arando la tierra y ella repartiendo semillas tras de él como si fuese lo más genial del mundo. Pero la imagen se le vino a la mente. Se golpeó la sien con la palma un par de veces.

Lo más probable que ocurriría era que Jean perdiese el interés en ella cuando se diera cuenta que no pegaban para nada. Que no era nada parecida a las chicas que seguro anduvo besando antes que a ella. ¿Cómo serían ellas? Y solo podía pensar en que se parecerían a las señoritas Gruen o a la hija del alcalde, Brigitte Ritze. De elegantes vestidos, sombreros con cintas, que salían de casa con guantes calados y preciosas sombrillas para no broncear su piel. Y Mikasa no era nada así... y jamás lo sería.

Una sensación pesada se instaló en su pecho. Ella nunca sería así. No lo seguiría a Sina, no dejaría el campo ni a su familia. Y él no se quedaría en Boeringa por siempre...

–Estúpido, Jean.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

El alba lo vio salir del cuartel, cuando sus compañeros siquiera estaban comenzando a despertar. Meredith se dejó ensillar, pero parecía reticente a salir tan temprano de su establo. Sus colegas caballos la miraron desde sus pesebreras.

-Te prometo que te lo compensaré -le dijo Jean palmoteándola en el cuello -Tengo una gran y jugosa manzana para ti. ¿A que suena fantástico?

Con un seco golpe en los costados comenzaron un galope fuera del pueblo en dirección al norte. Le gustaba galopar, le recordaba sus tiempos de recluta, cuando todos se entrenaban para cualquiera de las ramas del ejército. Los caballos del ejército tenían aguante y gran velocidad, además su galope era suave, lo que disminuía el dolor de espalda en un comienzo. Ya luego se acostumbró. Tal como al uso del equipo de maniobras, recordaba lo muy bueno que era en ello. Era literalmente volar. Y cómo le picaba a Eren.

Se sonrió malicioso. Le gustaba darse ínfulas con su desempeño brillante. No en especial para molestar a Eren, de hecho habían sido buenos compañeros. Pensaban diferente, pero después de su primera desavenencia de reclutas en primer año, lograron establecer la paz. Más de alguna vez compartieron una cerveza, aunque pertenecían a grupos diferentes. Él compartía más con Franz, Hana y Marco. Los dos primeros pasaron a Tropa Estacionaria y Marco lo acompañó a la Policía Militar, pero de inmediato fue trasladado al norte del muro Sina, mientras que él se mantuvo en Utopía. A veces se escribían.

¿No lo saben?

Las palabras de Mikasa se le vinieron a la mente. No, sus padres no sabían de su traslado a Boeringa, tampoco era como que les escribiera demasiado. Él había dejado Trost era para alejarse de todo. Su mamá era quien le escribía y él respondía solo para no romperle el corazón. Había sido un adolescente rebelde y respondón, algo de ello seguía a la fecha.

Aunque su madre tratara de consentirlo -y lo había logrado- su piedra de tope era su padre. Siempre encima y comparándolo con sus hermanos mayores. Tal vez el que tuviese suficiente edad para ya ser abuelo, en lugar de padre, también había afectado. Quizás esa era la razón porque le gustaba ir donde los Ackerman, no lo veían como si fuese un maldito fracasado sin futuro que más servía como carnada para titanes. Era una bonita familia, una que le hubiese gustado tener, aunque hubiese tenido que romperse el lomo arando la tierra. No era tan malo después de todo.

Para cuando llegó a la chacra de los Ackerman, la luz de la cabaña aun estaba apagada. Perfecto, se dijo. Dejó a Meredith junto al abrevadero y le entregó la manzana prometida que sacó del bolso donde llevaba su almuerzo. Sacó la cantimplora y la llenó de agua.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse. Estando Jean tras de un árbol, Mikasa que salía con un balde para traer agua no detectó su presencia hasta que llegó al abrevadero.

-¡Ahh! -chilló espantada cerrando el enorme chaleco que llevaba sobre su camisola -¿Qué mierda haces acá tan temprano? -exclamó sosteniendo con firmeza ambos extremos de su chaleco cruzándolo alrededor de su cintura.

Jean se sonrojó al haber siquiera dado un vistazo de casualidad a Mikasa antes que ella cerrara su chaleco. Traía una sencilla camisola blanca bajo el chaleco enorme de lana, uno que dejaba ver claramente su escote, que aunque no muy generoso a decir verdad, logró llamar su atención. La camisola la cubría hasta bajo las rodillas y calzaba sus botas. Era una dulce imagen en todo caso.

-Dijiste que se comenzaba al alba y aquí estoy –dijo Jean con tranquilidad, desestimando la situación.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-Pero no me advertiste. Me hubiese levantado y vestido -espetó severa.

Jean levantó el balde olvidado en el piso y lo llenó de agua.

-No vi nada que no debiera, tranquila -desestimó Jean -Te ayudo con esto, está pesado y para llevarlo tú tendrías que soltar tu chaleco.

Mikasa le arrebató el balde dejando su chaleco en paz, botando algo de agua al suelo en el proceso.

-¿Qué más da? -le dijo -Ya viste y, además, seguro has visto mejores.

Jean ladeó su cabeza y la vio marcharse de regreso a la cabaña. ¿Qué fue eso? Si ella se veía más adorable que cuanto encaje vio en la capital. Le recordó en algo a una generosa chica de la taberna que por un par de monedas entregaba mucho amor. Se sonrió pícaro ante ese recuerdo. Aunque Mikasa era bastante más delgada que esa chica, esa sencilla camisola tenía su gracia.

Partió en busca del arado y a comenzar su labor, mientras que Mikasa ingresaba a su casa y vaciaba algo de agua en una olla para calentarla en la cocina. Su madre, ya vestida, cortaba unos trozos de pan horneado la noche anterior.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas en esa pinta -la reprendió Maika -Nunca se sabe si hay alguien fuera.

-Pues tus vaticinios han sido escuchados -respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación -Tu adorado intento de yerno está afuera -dijo en sarcasmo.

-Pero qué mala suerte tienes, Mikasa. Ni siquiera te pasaste un cepillo por el pelo. Pareciera que una gallina anidó en tu cabeza -bromeó.

-Como si quisiera impresionarlo -bufó Mikasa -Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ponerme decente. Aunque debería quedarme así todo el día, a ver si acabo de espantarlo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación. Taki aun dormía en la cama que ambos compartían. Se veía adorable, con apenas visible su cabello oscuro entre las tapas. Tomó su falda de sobre los pies de la cama y se la puso cerrando los botones por el frente y girándola nuevamente hacia atrás. Su blusa fue lo siguiente, procuró cerrarla hasta el último botón y pasó a cepillar su cabello frente al pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. Repasó su imagen, quizás debería trenzarlo, ya estaba algo sucio. Con gran habilidad los trenzó y lo dejó caer por sobre el hombro cayendo hacia adelante.

Volvió a salir de la habitación.

-¿Siquiera pasaste por el agua? -preguntó Maika al verla de regreso.

-Antes de salir -aclaró -Algo de dignidad tengo.

La puerta del cuarto de sus padres se abrió y Albert salía caminando bastante mejor que antes. Su recuperación iba bien y seguro pronto podría retomar sus actividades normales. Mikasa esperaba que ya para el invierno se hubiese recuperado totalmente.

-Buenos días -saludó Albert con su inamovible buen humor -Amanecieron conversadoras. Desde la habitación las escuchaba -miró a Mikasa -Ya estás vestida -la picó y ella frunció los labios -Te queda hermoso el cabello trenzado. Te ves adorable.

-Está sucio, por eso lo trencé.

-Está bien -respondió su padre sentándose a la mesa y abriendo un par de potes de mermelada -Estaba pensando en salir a recoger bayas con Taki. Mi pierna está mejor y, si la cosecha es buena, podría hacer mermelada para vender en la feria. Otros años nos ha ido bien con eso.

-¿Seguro que puedes con ello? -preguntó Maika preocupada -Puede hacerte mal sobrecargar la pierna. Es un largo trecho hasta donde crecen.

-Quiero ser un aporte y, además, ya leí cuanto libro hay en esta casa.

-Entonces deberíamos venderlos y comprar nuevos -concluyó Maika -Cuando venga el mercader de Shinganshina podríamos cambiarlos.

-Excelente -dijo Mikasa -Me estoy quedando corta de lectura.

-Solo ten cuidado con lo que lees -comentó Albert al aire y Mikasa resopló -Nada más digo. No vaya a ser que algo te perturbe.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? -preguntó Mikasa mientras ordenaba la mesa.

Su padre le sonrió con inocencia. Así comenzaba una nueva jornada que parecía sería plácida y fructífera. Al menos el sol estaba algo cubierto por unas espesas nubes haciendo el trabajo algo menos pesado.

A mediodía Mikasa llegó hasta la chacra para ver a Jean sentado bajo un árbol devorando un sandwich.

-Mamá te manda esto -le lanzó una manzana, que Jean atrapó con una mano.

-Gracias.

Mikasa asintió en silencio antes de pasar su vista por el campo. El verlo prácticamente labrado le trajo un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Hacía años que no lograban tenerlo todo listo. Se concentraban en la tierra más cercana, por la falta de mano de obra y la falta de semillas para poder llenarlo todo. Jean había insistido en terminarlo, en que podía pedir un préstamo para comprar más semillas ese año y luego pagar con la cosecha. Su entusiasmo contagió a su padre… y a ella. Solo podía imaginar ese campo con las espigas de trigo hasta el cielo. Sería una cosecha fructífera, eso seguro. Si tenían suerte podrían comprar un caballo y un arado a tracción para el año siguiente.

El sonido de mascar una manzana la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Buscó otra en su delantal y se sentó junto a Jean para mascar su propia fruta.

-Es una buena manzana -comentó Jean mirando a su compañera de sitio.

-Viene de un buen manzano -respondió Mikasa -Es algo viejo pero sigue dando las mejores manzanas. Una de sus ramas traspasa la cerca hacia el camino al pueblo. Ya sabes lo que eso significa -comentó algo pícara -Lo que está en la calle es para quien lo vea -mascó su manzana.

-Pensé que era de la huerta -dijo Jean pensativo -¿De quién es el árbol?

Mikasa indicó hacia el sur.

-De Wilken -la manzana aun en su mano a medio comer -Sus manzanas las vende en el mercado. Son siempre las más rojas, grandes y jugosas. Wilken padre solía llamar a los niños a ayudar con las cosechas. Nos pagaba con todas las manzanas que pudiésemos guardar en los bolsillos. Era una forma de ayudar a quienes no tenían la suerte con su campo y hacerse de mano de obra barata -hizo una pausa -Wilken hijo prefiere pagar a unos trabajadores.

-Pensaba que no compartías con otros niños cuando eras menor -comentó Jean volviendo a mascar su manzana.

-No se rechazan manzanas -bromeó Mikasa -Compartía con otros niños en el campo de Wilken o, más bien, estaba en el mismo espacio que ellos. A sus padres no les gustaba que ellos me hablaran. No sé cómo será en la ciudad, pero acá en el campo dicen que las asiáticas somos brujas. Cuando tenía unos doce años, una chica me culpó de haber embrujado a uno de los chicos que iba al campo de Wilken, solo porque el chico no gustaba de ella.

-Eres toda una rompecorazones, Mikasa -bromeó Jean -Esa chica debió odiarte con todas sus fuerzas. Las chicas pueden ser muy intensas.

Mikasa se alzó de hombros.

-Al año siguiente le crecieron los senos. Pronto tuvo a todos los chicos tras de ella -dijo sin interés -Para entonces ya fue el último año que fui al campo de Wilken. Papá temió que llamara demasiado la atención.

-¿De los niños?

Mikasa negó:

-De los adultos.

Mikasa guardó silencio tras ello y Jean solo la observó un momento antes de desviar la vista al campo. Conocía de la bajeza del ser humano, como recluta supo historias y como policía aun más. Mikasa era una joven hermosa y, sobretodo, diferente. Algunos hombres se regocijan en tomarse atribuciones con jovencitas, incluso haciéndolo por la fuerza cuando las jovencitas no sucumben a las propuestas.

-Entonces hice bien en acompañarte aquel día en el mercado -comentó Jean de buen humor -Después de todo necesitas un chaperón.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo y disimuló una sonrisa.

-Después de ese día dejé de necesitarlo seguro -comentó Mikasa -Ya deben estar diciendo que te lancé un hechizo. Totalmente involuntario, por cierto -aclaró -A veces las brujas no medimos nuestro poder -bromeó.

-No eres nada como las brujas que estaban dibujadas en mis libros de mocoso -respondió Jean -Eran bien viejas y feas. Y tú…

Iba a continuar con un piropo, pero Mikasa le metió lo que quedaba de su manzana en la boca. Se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos. Jean se quedó con la manzana en la boca y un gesto divertido.

-¿Te queda agua en la cantimplora? -preguntó la muchacha y Jean asintió -Nos veremos para la cena.

Sin más se retiró y Jean se retiró la manzana de la boca, para volver a acomodarla y darle un mordisco. Una vez terminada, se dispuso a retomar su trabajo. Solo quedaban tres días para que Mikasa debiera devolver el arado de Jenkins. Y si debía amanecerse labrando la tierra, lo haría.

Quizás sí estaba hechizado, se dijo en broma.

Para cuando cayó el sol, Jean estaba conforme. Un viento frío lo arremetió de pronto y alzó la vista al cielo. Las nubes habían cubierto completamente el cielo. Subió hasta la cabaña e ingresó luego de dar un par de golpes en la puerta anunciándose. Como siempre, todo estaba dispuesto perfectamente. Taki guardaba sus libros, Mikasa servía los platos que luego Maika ponía en la mesa.

-Parece que va a llover -comentó Jean sentándose a la mesa.

-No es poco común en esta fecha -respondió Albert sin darle importancia -Un poco de agua no viene mal. Son lluvias de otoño, nada grave. Ya te quiero ver en invierno cuando la nieve cierre los caminos. El invierno en Boeringa es muy crudo.

-Eso me han comentado -dijo Jean tomando un trozo de pan -Que este camino queda intransitable.

-Estamos acostumbrados -comentó Maika -Cada invierno es así. Pero estamos preparados. Nos preparamos cada año para ello -le dijo cómplice -Espero que te sea leve.

-Por supuesto -saltó Mikasa sentándose frente a Jean con su plato de sopa -Seguro el sargento ya tiene todo lo que necesita para calentarse el culo.

-¡Mikasa! -exclamó Maika -Tu hermano está presente.

Taki miró a Jean con una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo calzoncillos de lana -dijo con simpleza.

-Suena calientito y a picazón -comentó Jean.

-Se ponen sobre la ropa interior, tonto -dijo Mikasa -Pero seguro tu oficina estará con bastante leña en la chimenea. No tendrás comezón, descuida.

-Siento alivio -respondió Jean de buen humor -Tendré que aprovisionarme de bastante leña.

-Tus lacayos lo harán por ti -bromeó Mikasa -No dejarán que su adorado sargento se congele. ¿Qué sería de este pueblo sin ti?

Jean la miró un segundo y volvió a su cena. Afuera podía escucharse el silbar del viento. Debería terminar pronto su cena si no quería que la lluvia lo pillase a medio camino.

-¿Nieva en Trost? -preguntó Maika con interés -Mencionaste que vivías allí de niño, Jean.

-No mucho a decir verdad -respondió -Más llueve que otra cosa. En la capital también. Debe ser que acá estamos a pie de montaña. Pero me gusta cuando nieva.

-Vamos a ver si te sigue gustando tanto cuando la nieve te llegue hasta la nariz -bromeó Mikasa.

-Como todo en la vida, en exceso nada es bueno -respondió Jean sin caer en las bromas de Mikasa y terminando su cena -Muchas gracias. Estaba delicioso.

Se puso de pie rápido. Mikasa suspiró mirando a Mikasa, ella se alzó de hombros.

-Iré a guardar el arado. Si llueve puede dañarse -informó Jean.

Mikasa lo siguió fuera de la cabaña hasta el bajo. Lo vio tomar el arado y sacarlo del campo para llevarlo hasta el cobertizo. Todo sin cruzar palabra.

-¿Estás enfadado? -preguntó Mikasa para cuando Jean cerró el cobertizo.

-No -respondió extrañado volteándose hacia ella. Mikasa asintió aliviada -Si llueve…

-Has avanzado mucho. Podemos perder un día de trabajo sin preocuparnos -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -Labrar la tierra demasiado húmeda no tiene sentido. Deberemos esperar que se absorba el agua -explicó -Puedes tomarte el día de mañana libre. Seguro te extrañan en el cuartel.

-Veré qué hacer para molestar a Ritze -bromeó Jean -Ya van varios días sin que me pasee por su pueblo.

Mikasa negó suavemente.

-No lo hagas enfadar, Jean. Suficiente debe tener con la intervención de la policía en las chacras menores y la fiscalización de los precios del mercado. Puede ser un tipo peligroso. Guárdate tus ganas de molestar a alguien hasta pasado mañana… puedes molestarme a mí, no tengo problemas con eso.

-Si no te molesta que te moleste entonces no es molestar -respondió Jean comenzando a caminar fuera del campo, Mikasa a su lado.

-Puedo fingirme molesta.

-Es una buena estrategia -afirmó Jean -No se te ocurra ser todopoderosa y querer arar con mal clima. Si la lluvia es tenue, vendré de todos modos. No quiero que cojas una gripe y tener que traerte un médico desde Shinganshina.

-He sobrevivido años sin visitar un médico -aseguró con orgullo -Pero descuida, quien se va a agripar eres tú, no yo. Tus lacayos cuidarán bien de ti en ese caso.

-No puedo agriparme hasta terminar mi trabajo.

Jean llegó hasta Meredith, se subió a la yegua y Mikasa la desató, le entregó las riendas a Jean.

-Si mañana solo llueve tenue… -dijo Mikasa algo bajito -Podría comenzar a sembrar… y… tal vez podrías hablarme de los inviernos en Trost.

Jean recogió las riendas para indicarle la vuelta a Meredith.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el sargento.

-Es bastante injusto que te metas en mi vida de esta manera y no sepa absolutamente nada de ti -respondió Mikasa avergonzada -Puedes ser un asesino psicópata -agregó de súbito.

Jean soltó una risotada. ¡Mikasa y sus ideas! Se lo tomó de buen humor. Comenzaba a entenderla un poco.

-De acuerdo. Sembraremos y te hablaré de los inviernos en Trost.

Mikasa asintió.

-Nos vemos, entonces.

-Hasta mañana, Mikasa.

Jean le dio un golpe suave en los costados a Meredit y emprendieron la marcha. Mikasa los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron por el sendero.

… tal vez podrías hablarme de los inviernos en Trost

Al recordar sus propias palabras se volvió muy roja y se sintió realmente tonta.

-Estúpida, Mikasa -se dijo a sí misma avergonzada para marcharse dentro de la cabaña.

Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el campo. Ligeras, tan ligeras como el rocío.

.

.

Los truenos invadían el silencio de la madrugada y sobre el vidrio de la habitación del cuartel la lluvia caía copiosamente. La primera tormenta de las muchas que vendrían.

Ajustó la luz de la lámpara de gas sobre el escritorio volviendo a cerrar las cortinas. Sería un día de trabajo perdido en el campo. Un día perdido del arado de Jenkins rentado por los Ackerman. Con esa cantidad de agua que caía sería imposible lograr una buena labranza.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y revisó planea algunos documentos que había recogido la tarde anterior al regresar de la chacra. Informes y más informes. Pudo escuchar esas palabras con la voz de Mikasa en su cabeza. Muy a su pesar debía reconocer que ella tenía razón. Nadie prestaría atención a unos informes de un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada. Lo único que importaría a todos sería la cosecha y los impuestos a la corona. Dejó los documentos sin tocar, la verdad era que solo a él le interesarían. Se puso de pie y se puso un viejo chaleco sobre el pijama, para luego bajar al primer piso del cuartel.

Esperaba ser el único despierto, pero alguien se le había adelantado, puesto que podía ver luz tras la puerta de la cocina. Ingresó con sigilo, solo para notar a Benson poniendo a hervir agua y con una taza sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días -saludó Jean logrando que Benson diera un respingo -¿Qué? ¿Todavía creyendo que en este cuartel hay espíritus malignos?

Benson se cuadró y negó posterior a ello. No iba a preguntar la razón por la cual el sargento estaba en pie, seguramente la tormenta lo despertó antes que su despertador.

-¿Va a querer un té, señor?

-Sí, pero ya déjalo -indicó Jean yendo hasta el aparador de la vajilla -Lo tengo bajo control.

El silencio invadió nuevamente la cocina, salvo por el ligero sonido del agua comenzando a ebullir dentro de la tetera. Jean ponía un par de hojas de té dentro de su taza, con un gesto le preguntó a Benson si le apetecía, a lo que el soldado asintió. Pronto estuvieron uno frente al otro bebiendo en el mismo silencio que Benson rompió.

-La familia de Robensen planeaba marcharse hoy -comentó el soldado refiriéndose a quien fue el anterior sargento -La casa necesita reparaciones en caso que quiera instalarse allí definitivamente -Jean se alzó de hombros -Es lo que le corresponde por el rango, señor. La paga la corona. Es una buena propiedad, tendrá más privacidad.

Jean bebió un poco de su té. Al retirarse la taza de los labios alzó la voz:

-Nunca he vivido solo -la vista perdida en las hojas de té flotando -De la casa de mis padres fui a la academia, de la academia al cuartel de la capital y luego a este cuartel. Vivir solo implicará que no tendré subalternos lamebotas que hagan todo por mí -bromeó.

-Robensen tenía una criada, podría contratarla.

Jean asintió.

-La contactaré cuando deje de llover. No haré venir a una mujer bajo esta lluvia.

Jean había estado dilatando el ocupar la casa de Robensen por meses, solo como un método de negación. No quería hacerse a la idea de permanecer en Boeringa. Quería creer que pronto lo llamarían de regreso perdonando su imprudencia y podría recuperar su puesto en la capital.

Solo trataba de tapar sol con un dedo.

-Espero que no siga lloviendo el resto de la semana -dijo Jean cambiando el tema -Aun no termino de arar la tierra de los Ackerman.

-¿Cuántos días le restan a Mikasa para regresar el arado? -preguntó Benson, Jean lo miró con curiosidad -Se lo rentó a Jenkins, lo comentaron un par de hombres en el bar. También comentaron que es usted quien se encarga de ello. Dicen que la señorita Mikasa es su amante.

Jean alzó las cejas.

-Al menos eso mantendrá a algún pervertido a raya -respondió sin darle mayor importancia -Es increíble cómo inventan cosas en este lugar -resopló -Como si Mikasa fuese de ese tipo de mujeres.

-La necesidad tiene cara de hereje -dijo Benson -He visto a las personas más dignas perder su dignidad en la necesidad. Al menos, la señorita Mikasa lo tiene a usted.

-Tiene su enorme orgullo, mi estimado Tomasin -bromeó Jean -Yo… solo quiero hacer algo bueno -un trueno interrumpió la conversación -Pero tendré que esperar para seguir haciendo lo bueno cuando amaine la tormenta -soltó una espiración -Y, quizás, tomar el asunto del arado en mis manos.

-Ya lo tomó en sus manos, Señor.

Jean asintió, pero no se refería a eso. Si continuaba lloviendo, no podría terminar su trabajo donde los Ackerman. Inevitablemente el plazo se cumpliría dentro de unos días y si no lograba ponerse al día la mejor solución sería…

Bebió nuevamente de su té. Le faltaba azúcar. Compraría en el mercado por la mañana… la lluvia no detendría su gusto por los dulces.

.

.

-¡Demonios!

Mikasa ajustó el seguro de la ventana al sentir el agua contra el vidrio caer con intensidad. Sintió a Taki moverse en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? -preguntó el niño adormilado.

-Solo es una tormenta -explicó volviéndose a meter a la cama que compartía con su hermanito -No te preocupes.

Acomodó las tapas para ambos y le dio la espalda, volviéndose hacia la pared de madera. No quería que Taki notara su angustia. Arar la tierra por la mañana sería imposible. Estaría fangosa y no se podrían crear buenos surcos. Pero, por otro lado, seguramente todos los surcos anteriores habrían quedado inutilizables. Al menos no sembró en ellos aun. Hubiese perdido esas semillas también.

Todo el trabajo de una semana y un par de días se iba a la basura. ¡No debía llover aun! ¿Por qué llovía? ¿Por qué la vida la castigaba de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho ella y su familia para recibir tantas miserias?

Mikasa quiso conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero le fue muy difícil. Su mente la atormentaba de preguntas sin una respuesta. Tantas preguntas que se podrían resumir en una sola: ¿Qué haré ahora?

La misma pregunta que se hizo durante los tres días que continuó la tormenta.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

El cielo se abría azul intenso entre las blancas y regordetas nubes. El aroma a tierra mojada invadió su nariz siquiera haber puesto un pie fuera de la cabaña. Estaba húmedo y frío. Pero aquello no la detuvo de retomar rápido su camino hasta la huerta. Sus botas se enterraban en el fango haciendo su caminar algo pesado. A la distancia reconoció a los hombres de Jenkins con una carreta, el jefe de los hombres sobre un caballo, del que bajó enterrando sus pies en el barro.

-Señorita Ackerman -la saludó Jenkins haciendo un gesto en el ala de su sombrero.

Mikasa se detuvo frente al hombre y miró un instante a los trabajadores, quienes estaban por ir al bajo por el arado.

-Dame solo un par de días, Jenkins -fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Mikasa al darle un vistazo al bajo y ver que los surcos seguían bastante visibles -No tengo dinero ahora, pero después de la cosecha.

-Tu padre no debería dejar que te encargaras de estas cosas -dijo Jenkins negando suavemente -Una mujer debería estar bordando o cuidando de la cocina.

Mikasa ignoró aquello.

-Solo dos días -insistió Mikasa.

Jenkins miró a sus hombres y asintió. Los trabajadores comenzaron a guiar la carreta hacia el bajo ante la tácita orden. Mikasa dio un par de pasos, Jenkins la detuvo por el brazo con firmeza.

-Nada es gratis en esta vida -dijo el hombre mirándola fijo -Pago adelantado o nada, señorita Ackerman -Mikasa frunció el ceño -Nos llevaremos el arado. Te di dos semanas y te arrendé a arado por mucho menos de lo que cobro. Llámalo misericordia -hizo una pausa -Pero no soy un buen hombre, niña. Negocios son negocios.

-Te pagaré, lo juro -respondió Mikasa -Perdimos tres días por las lluvias…

-Ese no es mi problema -sentenció Jenkins soltando el brazo de Mikasa, llevó su mano hasta rozar el fin de la trenza de la muchacha que colgaba hacia delante -Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo los dos.

Mikasa retrocedió violentamente, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Jenkins sin miedo. Iba a responderle algo, pero fue distraída por los cascos de un caballo ingresando a la propiedad. Jenkins se volteó y soltó un bufido al ver al sargento Kirstein llegar hasta ambos y bajarse de su caballo.

-Buenos días -saludó de buen humor, pero sin duda la actitud de Mikasa lo alertó -Veo que no perdonas no un segundo, Jenkins. A penas y comenzó el día y ya te estás cobrando tu arado.

-Sargento Kirstein -respondió Jenkins a modo de saludo -¿De paseo? ¿O vino a hacer de peón como ha sido la tónica por estos días?

Jean se colocó junto a Mikasa en actitud relajada, manos en los bolsillos. Miró hacia el bajo, al parecer no todo estaba perdido. Eso le trajo cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda, Mikasa? -preguntó Jean -¿Cuánto necesitas para terminar de arar y sembrar?

-Un par de días, quizás tres -respondió la muchacha -La temporada termina dentro de una semana. Luego corremos riesgo que caiga una helada.

Jean asintió pensativo. Jenkins enarcó una ceja.

-De acuerdo -dijo Jean finalmente -Pasa por el cuartel al anochecer, Jenkins. Y dile a tus hombres que si no retiran su carreta y me arruinar un maldito surco sacaré mi pistola -bromeó, no tan en broma -Pagaré por esa semana extra.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Mikasa -¡No! Tú no…

Jean la miró severo.

-Shh -le dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios y guiñándole un ojo.

-¡No me hagas 'shh'!

Jenkins soltó otro bufido y llamó a sus hombres indicándoles que regresaran y dejaran el arado en paz. En silencio se retiró mientras Mikasa seguía recriminándole a Jean que no la hiciera callar, que no tenía porqué meterse en sus asuntos y que podía meterse su dinero en el trasero. Jean simplemente la dejó alegar mientras chequeaba con atención que Jenkins y sus hombres se hubieran retirado de la propiedad.

-…no me dejas arreglar las cosas -continuaba Mikasa -¡Puedo valerme por mí misma! ¡No necesito que llegues acá con tus aires de salvador! Necesito hacer las cosas por mí misma. Algún día tendré que hacerme cargo sola de esto, no estará mi padre. ¡Tengo que demostrarle que puede confiar en mí!

Jean volteó hacia ella cuando Jenkins estuvo fuera de vista. En el rostro de Mikasa se veía claramente la frustración y la infinita molestia. Sus ojos brillaban algo húmedos y sus mejillas estaba teñidas de un vistoso escarlata.

-Ya se fue -dijo Jean con voz calma -Vamos a sacar ese arado.

-¿Has escuchado algo de todo lo que te dije? -exclamó Mikasa.

-Por supuesto -respondió él de buen humor -Podría escucharte todo el día sin aburrirme.

Mikasa frunció los labios y le dio un empujón por el pecho. Sus manos cayeron hasta sus costados luego de ello y soltó una espiración larga.

-No tengo cómo pagarte -dijo Mikasa mirando al bajo -¡Mira ese desastre! Hoy no sacamos nada con intentar arar, está todo demasiado húmedo. Menos tratar de sembrar, las semillas se pudrirán. ¡Esto es una puta pesadilla!

-El lenguaje, señorita Ackerman -le llamó la atención -¿Eso le enseñarás a nuestros hijos?

-Vete a la putísima mierda, Jean Kirstein -gruñó Mikasa -Vienes a darme lecciones de lenguaje cuando el tuyo es pésimo -se volteó hacia él -Y si crees que porque pagarás por el arado voy a reproducirme contigo estás muy equivocado.

-Me sentiría muy decepcionado si accedieras a eso por un precio -respondió Jean manteniendo el buen humor -Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No es así como funcionan las cosas en la ciudad? Las mujeres buscan hombres que puedan cuidar de ellas, ellas en cambio llevan la casa, se abren de piernas y tienen hijos. Venden lo que son, la posición que tienen, lo único que pueden para asegurarse un futuro seguro, un techo y comida en su plato.

-Funciona así en muchas partes -respondió Jean -Pero no hablaba de eso.

-¿De qué hablabas entonces? -preguntó Mikasa -Porque la única diferencia entre tu trato y el que me ofrecía Jenkins es la retórica. ¡Eufemismos y más eufemismos! ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? ¿Creen que porque soy mujer pueden…?

-Mikasa…

-¡No! ¡Mikasa nada! -exclamó molesta otra vez -¡Si crees que puedes cobrarte tu préstamo entre mis piernas estás muy equivocado!

-¡Ey! ¡Bájale un poco! ¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Eres tú la que no me escucha! -dijo perdiendo la calma -Fue una broma. Tenías cara de mierda, estabas a un palmo de ponerte a llorar. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Mikasa iba a responder, pero vaciló. Jean la continuaba mirando interrogante. Buscó en sus ojos una respuesta correcta, pero no la encontraba. Soltó una espiración pesada.

-Te pagaré cada corona que te debo -dijo Mikasa finalmente.

Jean asintió.

-Es un préstamo amigable. No cobro intereses. Pero no le digas a otros.

Mikasa le sonrió ligero y asintió. Volteó hacia la cabaña y notó que las cortinas se movían rápidamente. Chasqueó la lengua. Esa familia suya eran unos fisgones. Negó suavemente y volteó hacia Jean.

-Vamos -dijo Mikasa -Si no tomas siquiera una taza de hierbabuena mamá se enfadará.

-Fantástico, no desayuné -respondió Jean.

Mikasa no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta la cabaña. Jean un par de metros tras de ella, la seguía silencioso. Ya junto a la puerta, escuchó las pisadas de Jean sobre las escaleras y se volteó rápido. Con algo de torpeza se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Rápido y corto.

-Gracias -susurró al tiempo que se volteaba hacia la puerta y abría completamente sonrojada.

Jean no respondió, pero su rostro completamente rojo hablaba por él. Ingresaron a la cabaña.

.

.

-Hay que cambiar el papel tapiz -dijo Benson anotando en una libreta.

Jean contemplaba la sala de la casa de Robensen en el centro de la habitación. Bensom tenía razón. La humedad tenía el papel englobado y lleno de moho junto a las ventanas. Toda la sala olía a humedad. Al menos ingresaba algo de sol. Jean pasó el pie por el piso de madera, una pulida le vendría bien.

-Arreglar esta pocilga me costará una fortuna -bufó Jean cruzándose de brazos -Robensen murió hace seis meses, pero pareciera que en años no se preocupó de este lugar.

Benson se volteó hacia Jean y puso su libreta bajo el brazo, el lápiz tras la oreja.

-Las reparaciones las costea la Corona, señor -dijo el soldado -Lo básico. El papel tapiz, las reparaciones del baño, arreglar bisagras, pulir el piso. Haremos el presupuesto, señor. En la tienda de Finger puede encontrar materiales, a no ser que quiera algo más sofisticado. En tal caso debería ir a Shinganshina. Allá pueden tener algo de mejor calidad, o mandarlo a pedir a la capital -Jean caviló -La mano de obra puede conseguirla aquí. Pagarle a alguien…

-Sí, sí -desestimó Jean -Finalmente, esta casa debe quedar habitable. Tanto si la habito yo o el siguiente sargento -comentó al aire repasando la estancia -¿Te haces cargo del presupuesto?

-Es mi trabajo, señor.

Jean asintió y lo palmoteó en la espalda.

-Te has ganado una cerveza, mi estimado amigo.

Se alejó de Benson para aventurarse a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

-Señor -alzó la voz el soldado antes que Jean terminara de subir -Si me permite un consejo -el sargento asintió -Debería dejar de manifestar de manera tan abierta su deseo de marcharse de Boeringa. Si ven su presencia como algo pasajero no logrará los cambios en este pueblo que desea. Hágales ver que los cambios serán para siempre, que nadie va a moverlo de este lugar. De otro modo nadie lo tomará demasiado en serio.

-Deben hacerlo, soy el sargento -respondió Jean impositivo -Mi palabra en Boeringa es ley.

Jean continuó hasta la planta alta y se detuvo en medio del pasillo, Benson tras de él.

-Si me permite otra palabra, señor…

-Sí, sí -dijo Jean sin darle importancia e ingresando a la primera habitación.

Un par de muebles viejos de lo que fue una oficina. El papel tapiz estaba desgastado, la ventana quebrada, el piso desastroso.

-Si quiere que la señorita Ackerman lo tome en serio, debería dejar de decir que desea marcharse de Boeringa, señor.

Jean se volteó hacia Benson y enarcó una ceja. El soldado retomó:

-Ni ella ni nadie va a confiar en nada de lo que dispone en este lugar si su deseo no es quedarse. Puede tener las mejores intensiones, pero para todos no son más que acciones para conseguir regresar a la capital. Y, supongamos, que la señorita Ackerman finalmente le cree, que sus intenciones son honorables. ¿Usted cree que ella se marcharía a la capital con usted? Porque si eso es lo que cree, no la conoce realmente.

Jean volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada. ¿Quedarse en ese pueblo perdido en medio de la nada? ¿Perder lo que su prometedora carrera en la capital podría significar? Buena vida, buen licor, la mejor comida, comodidades por doquier… Todo lo que siempre soñó. Todo aquello lo esperaba en la capital. ¿Dejar todo eso por una mujer? Una con un horrible carácter, pésima actitud y que le haría salir canas prematuras. Una mujer que… que…

-Voy a arrepentirme cada día de esta decisión -dijo Jean finalmente, con una sonrisa que Benson no podía ver al estarle dando la espalda -Pero esta habitación es demasiado iluminada para ser una oficina. Que sea el cuarto de los niños.

Benson se sonrió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la siguiente. Pronto hubieron terminado y Benson se dirigió a la tienda de Finger para cotizar los materiales, mientras Jean regresaba al cuartel.

Sentado ya frente a su escritorio abrió una carpeta. En el primer documento podía leerse "Solicitud de traslado". Se la quedó mirando largamente, ya estaba llena. Sus datos en ella solicitando su traslado de regreso a la capital. Iba a enviarla antes del invierno. Recordaba haberla llenado el mismo día que había llegado a Boeringa, jurando que no congelaría su respingón trasero en ese puto pueblo.

Tomó el documento entre sus manos y lo releyó varias veces. Tantas que casi podría repetir su contenido de memoria. Si seguía en esa carpeta, su resolución seguiría estando presente. Siempre podría dar un paso al costado.

La dejó a un lado y tomó una hoja en blanco. Acercó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

"Disculpa por no escribir en estos meses. Sé que la última carta decía que estaría de misión, pero me temo que mentí. No he estado de misión. Fui trasladado al muro María. Mamá, la policía militar no es nada como imaginé. Hay corrupción, gente que no juró por proteger los intereses de la Corona, sino los propios. Me pregunto si yo no juré por lo mismo el día que llegué a la Capital. Es que… es que la Capital tiene todo lo que siempre soñé. Salí de un nido de ratas para llegar al mejor lugar en el que alguien puede estar.

Y lo tuve todo. Todo lo que siempre quise. Pero tú sabes cómo soy. Me dejé llevar por una idea de lo que era esto. No era real. El precio a pagar es alto. Es dejar de lado valores e ideales. Es contravenir a otros más importantes y hacer vista gorda a situaciones que son, por decir lo bajo, incómodas.

Quise hacer lo correcto y el costo fue mi traslado. Estoy en Boeringa, es un pueblo en medio de la nada, donde lo más cercano es Shinganshina a un día de galope. Un pueblo que queda aislado durante todo el invierno, donde no pasa nada interesante, donde solo lidio con campesinos. Pero, un lugar donde puedo hacer la diferencia. Porque si creían que enviándome aquí quebrarían mi voluntad y me harían creer que guardar silencio era lo adecuado, estaban muy equivocados. La Capital es demasiado grande para poder hacer lo correcto, pero aquí puedo hacerlo. Puedo lograr que el terrateniente deje de cobrar en exceso a sus inquilinos, que los pobres tengan una oportunidad de mejorar su precaria calidad de vida.

Estoy en el medio de la nada, pero haré que valga la pena.

Prometo visitarlos para primavera".

Firmó y guardó en un sobre donde escribió la dirección de sus padres. Dejó el sobre a un lado y pasó a tomar el documento de traslado. Lo miró detenidamente para doblarlo por la mitad, repasó el doblez y lo cortó. Luego juntó ambas mitades para volver a romperlo una y otra vez.

Miró las piezas sobre el escritorio un momento antes de dejarlas en el papelero.

Haller ingresó en la oficina cuadrándose frente al sargento.

-Señor, voy a hacer el pedido a la central. ¿Qué va a encargar además de tu té y sus galletas? -preguntó con la vista fija en una carpeta repasando los pedidos.

-Nada, olvida eso -dijo Jean -Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a la yerbabuena. Creo que empezaré a comprar dulces en la feria. Apoyar el comercio local, ¿verdad?

-Si usted lo dice, señor -respondió Haller.

Jean le alcanzó el sobre de sobre el escritorio.

-Envíalo con el correo.

-Sí, señor.

Haller se cuadró y se retiró extrañado. Jean se estiró sentado aun e hizo crujir su espalda. Soltó un bostezo y se puso de pie. Debería aprovechar de echarse una siesta, mañana retomaría sus labores en el campo y en Boeringa nada interrumpiría su sueño. Al menos no de momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de autora: ¡Muchas gracias por todas las lecturas y comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, me sorprendieron gratamente. Me alegro mucho que les guste la historia, tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla.

Para este capítulo les comento que lo escribí escuchando en loop Somewhere only we know en la versión de Lily Allen. Si pueden escucharla mientras leen creo que les transportará un poco a la escena.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

.

.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, ya de la tormenta no quedaba más que el recuerdo y la tierra algo húmeda, pero trabajable perfectamente. Jean repasaba los antiguos surcos con bastante facilidad, Mikasa tras de él junto con Taki cargaban unas bolsas cruzadas donde estaban las semillas que lanzaban sobre los surcos. Aunque el menor de los Ackerman más se divertía espantando a los pajaritos que iban a hacerse de las semillas.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Mikasa viendo a Jean a su lado que llevaba el arado.

-¿Y bien qué? -respondió sin entender la pregunta.

Mikasa tomó un puñado de semillas y la arrojó a un lado. Alzó la voz:

-¿Cómo son los inviernos en Trost? -volvió a preguntar -Dijiste que cuando sembráramos me lo contarías.

Jean continuó su labor y retiró una piedra lanzándola hacia un grupo de pájaros que esperaba semillas, los que salieron volando hasta otro lugar.

-Lluviosos -respondió Jean, Mikasa lo escuchaba con atención -Pero la vida continúa aunque el cielo se caiga a pedazos. Las calles están empedradas, se forman muchos charcos. A veces llovía tanto que las calles se convertían en ríos.

-¿Calles empedradas? ¡Eso es un lujo! -exclamó Mikasa -Como en las ilustraciones de los libros… -pensó en voz alta -¿Es cierto que las casas son muy altas?

Jean asintió y detuvo el arado.

-Hay algunos sectores donde las casas son tan altas que no puedes ver el sol -comentó -Y las calles huelen a orines. Sobre todo cerca de los muros. Desde Trost no puedes ver las montañas. Solo ves casas y más construcciones…

-No puedo imaginarme no ver las montañas todos los días -dijo Mikasa más bien reflexiva -Debes sentirte algo encerrado estando en las ciudades amuralladas.

-No cuando es la única realidad que conoces -respondió Jean retomando la marcha -Aunque debo reconocer que lo único que deseaba era marcharme de Trost.

-¡Y vaya que lo lograste! -bromeó Mikasa soltando una risa -Al menos puedes recorrer kilómetros sin ver las murallas -agregó pensativa -Eren siempre decía que vivimos como enjaulados, pero yo no lo creo, no realmente. Es cierto que existen los muros y fuera de ellos hay monstruos… -miró al cielo -Pero esos muros nos protegen y, estando aquí, hay tanto espacio que no me siento enjaulada. Realmente no lo siento.

-La libertad del ser humano es un constructo complejo -retomó Jean -¿Qué es lo que te hace realmente libre? Yo… yo creía que sería libre estando en la Capital. Lejos de mis padres, ganando mi propio dinero. Pero la verdad es que mientras no sepas realmente lo que te hace feliz, jamás serás libre.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando. Pasó a repartir más semillas sobre la tierra.

-Lo que quiero decir -continuó Jean -Es que podemos creer desear algo, pero una vez que lo tenemos nos damos cuenta que no es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente… Quien quiere dinero, siempre querrá más. Y no se detendrá hasta tener tanto dinero que no sepa en que gastarlo… es solo un ejemplo.

Mikasa asintió pensativa. Continuaron en silencio por un momento. ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Salvo a tener una buena cosecha para primavera? Quería… quería que sus padres tuvieran buena salud, que Taki creciera para convertirse en un buen hombre. Quería que nunca faltara comida en la mesa, no pasar frío en invierno. Quería ver cada primavera los cerros plagados de flores, ver nacer terneros, ver a los pollitos tras sus mamá gallina. Quizás un bonito vestido para el festival de primavera. Ella no pedía mucho de la vida, quizás porque su vida era plena, así como estaba. Así tal cual. Porque en una vida llena de carencias, el solo satisfacer lo básico ya era felicidad.

-Tienes razón -concluyó Mikasa logrando que Jean se detuviera para prestarle atención -La libertad, la felicidad, es subjetiva.

Jean le sonrió ligero.

-Así es -afirmó -No puedes buscar fuera lo que está dentro de cada uno.

Mikasa buscó a Taki con la mirada. Estaba dichoso repartiendo semillas por el extremo del bajo. Se preguntaba si su hermanito era feliz, si continuaría siendo feliz cuando notara las injusticias de la vida, si podría seguir feliz cuando tuviese que hacerle frente a las vicisitudes de la vida. Si podría mantener el buen humor tal como lo hacían sus padres. Destacando lo que tenían por sobre lo que carecían.

-¿Por qué tus padres no querían que te unieras a la milicia? -preguntó Mikasa de pronto.

Jean se tomó un momento para responder.

-Mi papá tiene un negocio en Trost, uno que comenzó mi abuelo. Tal como a mis dos hermanos mayores, papá me preparó desde niño para eso. Pero no era lo que yo quería.

-¿Por qué? Parece sencillo, podrías haber tenido una vida tranquila. En una ciudad grande, con todas las comodidades de ella…

-Porque no quería tener a mi padre tras mi espalda toda la vida remarcándome lo perdedor que soy, que no era tan bueno como mis hermanos. Supongo que buscaba mi libertad.

Mikasa lo miró extrañada.

-¿Y preferiste seguir las órdenes de otros a las de tu padre?

-No conoces a mi padre -respondió Jean de buen humor -Hasta el instructor de la academia parecía un osito de peluche al lado de papá.

Jean retomó su trabajo y Mikasa se quedó algo más atrás. Sacó otro puñado de semillas y lo repartió por la tierra. Mientras Jean se preguntaba cuanto quedaba de su padre en él. Podía imaginar bramando en cuanto llegara su carta a casa, ese solo pensamiento logró hacerlo sonreír. Finalmente su padre había tenido razón, era tan idiota que ni para seguir órdenes de un capitán había servido. Había acabado en un pueblo lleno de gente ignorante… eso diría su padre, gente bruta que no servía sino para abastecer a las grandes ciudades. Gente que no valía la pena siquiera mirar ni preocuparse por ellos, simples animales siquiera pensantes.

Y él mismo había llegado a Boeringa con ese pensamiento. Tal vez no era diferente a ellos, quizás no necesitaba mucho más que un enorme espacio de tierra que ver cada día, saber que el día siguiente sería exactamente igual que el anterior… esperar que pasaran las estaciones, ver el mercado lleno de frutas y verduras… y fiscalizar que nadie cobrara más que lo que debería. No era que la gente del campo fuese bruta, algunos lo eran, pero tenían otras necesidades, unas en las que el dinero no es más que un factor, no una meta. Así debería ser para todos.

-Ingresar a la policía militar no es fácil -la voz de Mikasa junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos -La última vez que vi a Eren algo comentó de ello… que solo los mejores de cada generación podían tener un puesto en la policía. Eso quiere decir que eras de los mejores, ¿no?

Jean asintió.

-Fui el primer lugar de mi generación.

Mikasa se sorprendió. Sin duda Jean debió poner esfuerzo en ello, tiempo y sacrificio.

-Tu padre debió estar orgulloso…

-Mi padre cree que soy un idiota -retomó Jean sin rencores, simplemente era una realidad.

-¡El espantapájaros!

La voz de Taki llenó el ambiente. Albert traía un espantapájaros hacia el bajo y el niño corrió hasta su padre con entusiasmo. Jean los veía a la distancia debatir dónde sería el mejor lugar para colocarlo.

¿Era ese niño bruto por entusiasmarse por un espantapájaros acaso? Si hasta él mismo estaba embobado viendo al señor Ackerman cargarlo por el campo hasta enterrarlo firme en el centro y ver a los pájaros salir volando de súbito.

Retomó su trabajo mientras escuchaba a Taki hablar con Mikasa a la distancia. Estaba tan concentrado en sus surcos que no notó que Albert caminaba a su lado.

-Hace años que no lográbamos labrar todo el bajo.

La voz de Albert sacó a Jean de su ensimismamiento. El hombre retomó:

-Sobre el préstamo que le hiciste a Mikasa… que nos hiciste -Jean detuvo su arar -Tendrás tu dinero para antes del invierno -aseguró -Tras la siembra, ya mi rodilla está mejor, podré emplearme pronto. Jenkins necesitará alguien que lleve sus ovejas a los terrenos a pastar. Solo… dales un vistazo en mi ausencia -se volteó hacia sus hijos -Regresaré antes de las nieves.

Mikasa le había hablado de ello. Luego de las siembras, los hombres salían con los rebaños para prepararlos para el inviernos. Algunos otros se los llevaban lejos, a sectores donde el invierno no era tan crudo.

-Creo que le tengo una mejor propuesta, señor Ackerman -dijo Jean apoyándose en el arado -Necesito alguien que sepa de reparaciones y pueda vigilar a unos trabajadores. No será más de un mes, es más descansado para su rodilla y pago bien. O, más bien, paga la Corona -Albert frunció levemente el ceño -Usted es honesto y no confío en nadie más que usted para ese trabajo.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Albert aun indeciso.

-Comenzaré las reparaciones de la casa de Robensen. Deberé contratar a hombres y, la verdad, no confío en dejarlos solos. Pueden hacerse de materiales o cambiar los que tengo por unos de menor calidad. No me quiero arriesgar.

-No creía que te interesara recuperar esa propiedad…

Jean caviló.

-El cuartel dispone de habitaciones, es verdad. Pero están pensadas para quienes montan guardia. No puedo pasarme todo el invierno allí. Además, es una buena propiedad. Después de las reparaciones quedará habitable y, espero, acogedora.

Albert se sonrió para luego alzar la voz:

-Siempre he dicho que el hombre construye, pero es la mujer la que hace de una casa un hogar. Digamos que solo puedo asegurarte que quede habitable.

-Me basta, para lo otro, tengo paciencia -respondió Jean.

-¿Cuánta paciencia?

-Toda la vida.

Albert volvió a sonreír y palmoteó a Jean en la espalda amistoso.

-¿Cuánto más vas a tardar Albert Ackerman? -Maika gritó desde el alto con otro espantapájaros -No te esperes que lleve este armatoste hasta allá.

Albert se alejó un par de pasos de Jean.

-De tal palo, tal astilla, muchacho -le dijo cómplice -Te enseñaré que el hombre siempre tiene la última palabra -alzó la mano hacia Maika -Sí, mi amor. Ya voy -se volteó hacia Jean y se alzó de hombros risueño.

Jean no pudo sino reírse mientras veía a Albert subir hasta Maika mientras ella le reclamaba que llevaba "horas" esperándolo cargando ese peso. Mientras Albert regresaba al bajo con el espantapájaros, Mikasa llegó hasta Jean.

-¿Y tú qué? -exclamó ella con las manos en las caderas -Si no avanzas no puedo sembrar.

-Ya, ya, mujer -respondió volviendo a ponerse en marcha -Que no pueda recobrar el aliento un momento.

-¿Recobrar el aliento? ¿Un soldado? Se supone que te entrenaron para el trabajo pesado. Ah, se me olvida que te gusta la buena vida y engordar tu trasero en la oficina.

Jean se volteó.

-Mikasa… cállate -le dijo risueño.

-¿Qué me calle? ¿Quién te crees para hacerme callar? Ah, claro, eres el sargento de Boeringa… El máximo ejecutor de la ley de la Corona…

Mientras Mikasa seguía despotricando, Jean retomaba su trabajo, la escuchaba, pero no caería en sus discusiones. Había aprendido que era mejor obedecerla que rebatirle palabra. Eran, sin dudas, las mejores órdenes que había recibido en su vida. Tal vez porque su voz era tan bonita aun cuando estuviera molesta, o porque le causaba gracia que una cosita que parecía tan frágil tuviese tamaños cojones, o porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y lo había hecho perder la cordura.

-¿Me estas escuchando? -exclamó Mikasa al final de su discurso al notar que Jean solo guardaba silencio mientras labraba.

Jean la miró. Mikasa se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, mi amor -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Mikasa se volvió muy roja y se agachó rápidamente a coger un puñado de tierra que se lo tiró al cuerpo.

-¡Eres insoportable!

Se marchó a zancadas hacia un extremo ya labrado y sin sembrar. Jean se alzó de hombros y se sacudió la tierra. Albert terminaba de colocar el segundo espantapájaros. Taki pasaba por cada zanja cubriendo las semillas con tierra usando la punta de sus botines. Al cabo de una hora Maika anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo. Entonces Jean se tomó un descanso para comer su sandwich bajo el árbol a un costado del bajo. Quizás se tardó más de lo necesario, porque al cabo de un momento en que se sacudía las migajas le llevó una manzana directo al pecho.

En completo silencio, Mikasa se sentó a su lado con su propia fruta dándole una mascada. Jean hizo lo propio con la mirada perdida en el campo. No podía creer que casi estuviese listo. Cuando llegó allí solo lo hizo con la actitud, pero no creía tener el tiempo suficiente. Ver que solo faltaran un par de días de trabajo lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

-La primera vez que papá se fue con los rebaños de Jenkins yo tenía diecisiete años -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -Fueron un par de meses. Gracias a Dios no nos faltó nada ni tuvimos que ir al pueblo. A papá no le gusta que vaya… ahora no le ha quedado otra opción.

-Lo sé, me lo has comentado -respondió Jean.

-Antes el campo nos daba buenas cosechas, podíamos confiarnos. Si la cosecha no era tan buena, papá realizaba algún trabajo en el pueblo. Pero año a año se ha vuelto más difícil. Ritze aumentó su cuota para entonces, y papá debió salir. Recuerdo haberme ido a dormir intranquila cada noche. Nunca ocurrió nada de cuidado, pero sin papá en casa siempre estaba esa sensación que algo malo pudiese ocurrir.

-Al menos sabes utilizar el rifle -comentó Jean tratando de aligerar el momento, Mikasa le sonrió leve.

-Supongo que nadie me preparó para hacerle frente a la vida fuera de esta chacra. Papá nunca previó que no siempre podría hacer todo por nosotros. Siempre fuimos al pueblo en su compañía, mamá no va. Nunca.

-Lo sé.

-La primera vez que fui sola al pueblo, fue cuando pasé al cuartel. Papá se había accidentado un par de semanas antes y debía entregar unos pedidos de mamá.

Jean la miró con sorpresa. Eso explicaba en parte la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, un inocente venado.

-Papá debería partir con los rebaños de Jenkins -continuó Mikasa con un gesto de desagrado recordando a ese cerdo -Pero… dijo que trabajaría en el pueblo esta temporada -miró a Jean un momento y luego a la manzana en su mano -No sé qué fue lo que trajo a Boeringa, pero… -soltó una espiración -Pero llegaste justo a tiempo para arreglarlo todo. No solo aquí, la gente habla. Hay muchos que podrán tener cosechas decentes porque mandaste a los soldados a los campos.

-No los mandé yo, ellos fueron por su voluntad, no les restes méritos. Son buenas personas y conocen de Boeringa mejor que yo.

-Pero si no hubieses movido tu trasero de la silla como lo hacía Robensen, jamás hubieran tenido el brío de tomar cartas en el asunto -continuó Mikasa -Dijiste que tu padre decía que eras un idiota o algo así y, sí, coincido. Pero eres un idiota con un buen corazón.

-¿Algún día dejarás de creer que soy un idiota? -preguntó Jean de buen humor. No podía tomárselo de otra manera. Sabía que, más allá del insulto, Mikasa le estaba siendo honesta y eso lo agradecía.

-Lo veo poco probable -respondió con una ligera sonrisa -Pero antes de conocerte creía que toda la policía era igual. Me llevé una grata sorpresa contigo. Más allá que te hayas vuelto una especie de benefactor porque te gusto, me alegro que así haya sido.

-Sí -respondió Jean desviando la vista hacia el espantapájaros frente a él -Yo también. Sinceramente, si no te hubiera conocido, creo que seguiría siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Has hecho de mí una mejor persona, Mikasa. Gracias.

Mikasa no se esperaba esa confesión y se puso nerviosa. Comenzó a jugar con el fin de su trenza.

-Con esto que pronto terminará la siembra y que tu padre trabajará en el pueblo, supongo que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo -dijo Jean.

-Así es -afirmó Mikasa -Quizás hasta después del invierno. Tal vez para el festival de primavera. Eso si sigues en Boeringa después del invierno.

Jean la miró de reojo. Las palabras de Benson se le vinieron a la mente de súbito.

-Estaré -dejó escapar con algo de ansiedad.

Mikasa se sorprendió nuevamente. ¿Se quedaría otra temporada?

-Estaré para primavera y para la siguiente y todas las que sigan de ella -retomó Jean -Vendré a instalarme a tu casa, sentarme a la mesa y charlar con tu familia. A intentar una y otra vez que dejes de pensar que soy un idiota.

-Suenas como uno en este preciso momento -rió Mikasa suave -Creo que no vale la pena tanto esfuerzo, ni menos que te quedes en un lugar que odias solo para hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-No te creas tanto, comienzo a verle la gracia a este pueblo -respondió Jean con una actitud algo mimada -Pero si puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer, creo que me gustaría más.

Mikasa se puso de pie y sacudió su falda.

-Bueno, la forma en que podrías comenzar, es dejar de perder el tiempo. Aun queda tierra que arar. Una vez que se comienza a sembrar no hay segundo que perder.

Para sorpresa de Jean, Mikasa le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Jean la tomó y Mikasa jaló ligero, pero aun estando frente a frente, no soltaron sus manos de inmediato. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno de la otra. Un momento que se extendió un par de segundos en que solo se miraron a los ojos. Mikasa soltó la mano de Jean de súbito.

-A trabajar -ordenó indicando hacia el arado.

Se alejó de él hasta el espantapájaros y recogió el saco de semillas para continuar la siembra. Se mantuvo varios pasos tras de Jean, más que nada para no tener que continuar con la charla y no tener que admitirle que, a pesar de llamarlo idiota, no creía que lo fuese. Ya no.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días de siembra llegaron a su fin y para ello, Maika había preparado una gran cena. Albert había salido de caza y traído varias codornices. Maika había preparado pastel de manzana y la huerta había dado hortalizas para agasajarse. ¡Era como que todo se hubiese dispuesto perfectamente para ese momento!

Mikasa terminaba de confeccionar un atuendo para un quinto espantapájaros mientras que Taki y Jean jugaban a la pelota fuera de la casa. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos, casi ya lo quería más que a Mikasa, cosa que a la hermana le sacaba ronchas.

-¿Crees que podrás con todo mientras estoy en el pueblo, Maika? -preguntó Albert revisando la nota de materiales que ya habían comprado para la reparación de la casa de Robensen.

-Absolutamente, amor -respondió ella revisando el horno, un exquisito aroma invadió la pequeña estancia -Todo estará perfecto. Te esperaremos cada día con la cena. Mikasa es buena cazando y parece ser que tendremos muchas codornices -dijo con entusiasmo -Debería escabechar unos conejos. Mikasa es buena cazando conejos.

-Más conejos escabechados, más comida para el invierno -sonrió Albert -Será una buena temporada.

Pero algo en el semblante de Albert no trajo tranquilidad a Maika. Se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano derecha. El hombre soltó una espiración larga.

-Traté de tomar el arado ayer -comentó Albert -Mi pierna no da… Si no tenemos un caballo para la siguiente siembra…

-Lo tendremos, Bertie -aseguró Maika -Lo tendremos. Cuando recibamos el pago por las cosechas compraremos uno. Y un arado a tracción. Lo haremos y todo se solucionará. Mikasa es fuerte, ella puede hacerlo. Taki pronto crecerá y podrá hacerse cargo. Yo puedo hacerlo también.

-No, Maika. No puedes arruinar tus manos. Tus bordados nos dan de comer -dijo Albert -Eres tan talentosa, tan hermosa… -ella le sonrió amplio -Siento tanto no haberte dado la vida que mereces.

Maika se sorprendió, se arrimó a su esposo y lo besó con dulzura.

-Te tengo a ti. Es más de lo que merezco. Tenemos una preciosa familia… Mi vida junto a ti es maravillosa. Te amo el mundo y más.

-Y yo a ti.

Mikasa ingresaba a la cabaña luego de estar terminando de cubrir las semillas, trabajo que Taki había abandonado para ir a jugar con Jean. No podía culparlo, era un niño. Al ver a sus padres en actitud cariñosa, no pudo sino hacer bastante ruido para hacer notar su presencia.

-Todo listo -informó la chica sentándose a la mesa tomando un papel a medio escribir -¿Falta mucho para cenar? -preguntó a su madre.

-Una media hora.

-Genial, me da tiempo para terminar mi carta.

Maika vio a Mikasa releer las líneas que escribía a Eren. Unas pocas cada día, hasta intentar completar la carta que quería enviar antes de que comenzara el mal clima. Bien sabían todos que pronto, en cosa de un par de semanas, el clima haría imposible el intercambio entre Boeringa y Shinganshina.

El ambiente siguió en silencio mientras Mikasa escribía con gran cuidado. No había mucho que contar, salvo cosas del campo. Pero Mikasa ponía todo su corazón en cada letra. ¡Le hacía tanta ilusión poder contarle a Eren sobre su vida! Y, quizás, que él cumpliera con su promesa de visitarlos.

-Mikasa…

La voz del padre hizo que la chica dejara su carta de lado por un momento.

-¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda uno de estos días? -retomó Albert -Hay algunas cosas que requieren un toque femenino en mi trabajo.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir un papel tapiz para la casa del sargento? -dijo displicente.

-No. Pero pensaba que necesitaría cortinas y si me ayudas con la tela, tu madre podría confeccionarlas.

Mikasa jugó con el lápiz entre sus dedos.

-¿Y eso porqué tendría que involucrarme a mí? -preguntó sin retirar su actitud -Por mí que usen tela de sacos, me da igual.

Maika se sobresaltó.

-Mikasa, es la casa de Jean. No querrás que tenga tela de sacos en sus ventanas. Busca algo lindo, tú tienes buen gusto. Una casa es hogar con un toque femenino. Tiene que sentirse a gusto.

-Bueno, pues que las elija él. Es su casa, no la mía. A mí bien me vale qué cortinas tenga mientras no me de el sol -comentó volviendo a su carta. Sus padres en completo silencio, eso era raro -¿Qué?

-Espero que el invierno te haga recapacitar -suspiró Maika -Cuando Jean deje de venir vas a extrañarlo. Y ahí querrás que algo en su casa le recuerde a ti.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices mamá! Me interesa poco y nada que me recuerde y me añore -exclamó tomando su carta -Y me voy a mi cuarto. Quiero que Jean deje mi carta en el cuartel y si me siguen distrayendo no podré contactar a Eren antes del invierno.

Se retiró y dio un portazo. Maika soltó un suspiro, Albert se alzó de hombros.

-Te dije que no estaba bien que ese chico viniera tan seguido -masculló Maika de malhumor -Te lo dije mil veces Albert. Ese chico tenía a los titanes entre ceja y ceja. No iba a elegir a Mikasa por sobre su obsesión. Pero tu dale y dale que era un buen partido porque su padre era médico. Y del padre nunca se supo nada. Desapareció y ya.

Albert soltó una espiración.

-No es fácil buscarle un marido a tu hija -se defendió Albert -Claramente el sargento no le gusta. Tendremos que abortar la misión.

-Oh, no, no y no -exclamó Maika -Mikasa se casa con él y fin del asunto. Le tengo fe al chico. Es guapo y todo amoroso -miró a Albert con amor -Me recuerda a ti. ¿Cómo no le va a gustar?

-¿Te tengo que recordar por todas las que me hiciste pasar hasta que, finalmente, reconociste que también me amabas?

-Me vino una amnesia que ni te imaginas -se excusó Maika poniéndose de pie -¿Por qué no le dices a los chicos que se aseen antes de entrar a cenar?

Albert se puso de pie, con un gesto divertido ante la actitud de Maika. Fue hasta la puerta y anunció que servirían la cena. Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa con gran apetito. Mikasa ingresaba a la sala con el sobre en sus manos, uno que extendió de inmediato a Jean sentado frente a ella.

-¿Puedes enviar esta carta a Shinganshina?

Jean recibió el sobre y lo guardó en su chaqueta. Ya bastante había tardado Mikasa en responderle a Eren, casi creyó que lo había olvidado. Y, por alguna razón, quiso que así hubiese sido. ¿Por qué tenía tanta insistencia en mantener contacto con él? ¿Sería que había algo más que amistad de por medio? El solo pensar en que la primera carta tuvo respuesta en pocas semanas le daba una mala espina. ¿Y si Jaeger venía hasta Boeringa y…? ¿Sería que Mikasa y Eren…? ¡No! Ella había dicho que era solo un amigo. Ella seguro quería seguir manteniendo contacto con él por esa amistad. Además, Jaeger solo pensaba en titanes. No vendría hasta Boeringa para declararle su amor a Mikasa, formar una familia con ella y dejar la Legión. Eso no sería acorde al Eren que él conoció.

Pero… ¿no había cambiado él tanto por causa de ella? Mikasa tenía esa magia, esa capacidad de sacar lo mejor de cada persona, de querer hacer su vida junto a ella, de disfrutar de su compañía… No, eso era válido solo con él. Ese era el efecto que Mikasa tenía en él. No tenía que ser así con todos. Menos con Jaeger. Si en años no dio señales de vida, menos ahora.

La cena comenzó charlando sobre los planes a partir del día siguiente.

-Vendré temprano para la entrega del arado -informó Jean -Traeré a los hombres de Jenkins de forma de asegurarme que no haya problemas. El pago se hizo efectivo hace unos días. Pero no está demás asegurarse.

-No es necesario -dijo Albert con tranquilidad -Puedo hacer entrega del equipo. Llegaré luego de eso a la obra en la casa de Robensen.

-¿Y cómo llegarás? -preguntó Maika de súbito -¿Caminando? No te encuentras en forma para ello, Bertie.

-No se preocupe por eso, señora Ackerman -interrumpió Jean -Meredith se queda con ustedes mientras el señor Ackerman trabaje para mí. Es parte del trato.

-¿Y tú cómo pretendes llegar hasta acá sin Meredith? -preguntó Maika.

-Traigo otro caballo y ya -explicó Jean -Siempre hay un par en el cuartel -casi se sentía intimidado por esa menuda mujer.

-Entonces que mañana traiga a Meredith, el otro caballo y la gente de Jenkins -sentenció Maika.

-Momento -interrumpió Mikasa -Entiendo que papá no pueda ir a pie al pueblo, pero Jean tiene sus dos piernas buenas. Además yo voy al pueblo a pie y nada que lo cuestionas -agregó incisiva -Me parece de lo más injusto. Te preocupas por Jean y no por mí.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti, hijita. Dios sabe cómo me quedo con el corazón en la mano cada vez que partes al pueblo. Sabiendo la malicia de tanto hombre que puedes encontrarte en el camino. Hemos tenido tanta suerte que, mientras Jean ha estado trabajando en el campo, puedes ir al pueblo en su caballo.

Mikasa dejó escapar una risotada nada elegante. Su madre se pasaba. Pero Mikasa no podía saber que las preocupaciones de su madre sí eran ciertas, pero que no podía explicitarlas entonces para no contrariar a su padre. Para Mikasa no era más que ensalzarle el ego a Jean, a quien se lo veía de lo más enaltecido. ¡Cómo caía en las tretas de su madre! Pobre hombre. Para ser de ciudad, nada sabía de las manipulaciones femeninas.

-Señora Ackerman, todo estará bien. Se lo aseguro -dijo Jean con convicción, ahí iba la victoria de mamá, se dijo Mikasa -Pueden utilizar a Meredith todo lo que requieran.

Mikasa chasqueó la lengua. ¡Pobre hombre! Poco quedaba en ella la imagen inicial del un aprovechado. Las mujeres se aprovecharían de él si él no aprendía a leer la malicia en ellas. Tendría que hablar con él, darle una cátedra de cómo su madre manipulaba a su padre hasta el infinito y más allá… y cómo lo hacía con él. Estos hombres y su complejo de héroes.

-Mikasa tendrá q ir al pueblo, tiene que elegir las telas para las cortinas de la casa. Yo las confeccionaré. Y no tienes que pagarme, lo haré con gusto -informó Maika.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Mikasa.

-Por supuesto que no -siguió Jean -Yo pagaré por su trabajo -pasó la vista a Mikasa -Gracias, Mikasa. Le hará bien a la casa tener un toque femenino. Si no existiera el uniforme creo que no sabría combinar un par de calcetines.

-Es lo que yo digo -dijo Maika.

Jean parecía desconcertado.

-No creí que Mikasa debiese ir más al pueblo…

Mikasa se alzó de hombros.

-Ya ves, tengo que ir de todos modos -masculló la chica dándose por vencido -Por insistencia de mamá.

-Seguro Mikasa también quiere que tengas una casa de lo más acogedora -dijo Maika ensoñada -Tienes buen gusto, cariño. Seguro encontrarás la tela más bonita -agregó dándole un puntapié a su hija bajo la mesa con una sonrisa pícara -Además seguro quieres ver una tela bonita para el festival de la siembra. Te ayudaré con tu vestido.

Ah, el festival de la siembra. El pueblo se engalanaba cada otoño para dar término a la temporada de siembra y se reunía en la plaza. La feria estaría abierta, música por cada rincón. Una fiesta a la que los Ackerman nunca acudían por ser una época donde las finanzas no eran fuertes.

-No creía que fuésemos -dijo Albert sorprendido -Pero es una buena idea. ¿Te parece bien, Mikasa? ¿Un vestido nuevo?

-Aprovecharé de usar el de la fiesta de primavera pasada -dijo la chica tan sorprendida como su padre -Solo tiene un par de posturas. Y es muy bonito.

-Con tu padre nos pusimos de novios para el festival de siembra -suspiró Maika toda emoción -¿Te recuerdas, cariño?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Eras la chica más hermosa de todo el pueblo…

Mientras sus padres recordaban su historia de amor, Taki interrumpía preguntando qué cosas había de entretenidas ese día y si podía comer una manzana confitada. Así continuó la cena, hasta que una vez que cada uno comió su trozo de tarta de manzana, Jean se dispuso a regresar al cuartel.

Como ya era usual, Mikasa lo acompañó hasta Meredith.

-Gracias por lo de las telas, de verdad que no sabría cuáles son buenas para cortinas -dijo Jean estando junto a la yegua.

-Sí… -respondió Mikasa mirando hacia la cabaña y soltando una espiración -No hay problema. Después de todo, estoy en deuda contigo.

-No, Mikasa. No me debes nada. En serio -dijo Jean con seguridad -Lo he hecho de buena fe. Es en serio… No es cómo crees.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

Jean desató las riendas de Meredith pensativo.

-No espero nada de regreso. Solo eso. No quiero que estés en deuda conmigo. No es eso lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres entonces? -preguntó Mikasa.

Jean negó suave. Ella no entendía. Se había forjado una mala fama con ella, lo entendía. Sabía que era su culpa, pero quería remediarlo.

-Solo si quieres… no es un cobro ni una obligación, no lo veas así -dijo Jean con algo de nerviosismo -Pero si quieres… ¿me acompañarías el día del festival? Solo los dos… no lo sé, dar una vuelta por el pueblo… no sé que se hace en esas fiestas, pero… ¿querrías acompañarme… ser mi pareja ese día?

Mikasa guardó silencio.

-De acuerdo -suspiró -Nos veremos allí. A mediodía.

-Genial.

Jean se subió al caballo. Mikasa lo vio marchar y luego ingresó a la cabaña. Sus padres ya se habían ido a la cama y Taki estaba en la propia con una vela encendida esperando que ella ingresara. Aun estaba despierto cuando ella entró en la habitación.

-Mamá dice que deberías casarte con Jean, pero yo no lo creo -dijo el chico mientras su hermana le daba la espalda para prepararse para entrar en la cama -Le demuestras que no te gusta y se lo haces saber. A mí me da tristeza, porque creo que él te quiere y me agrada. Pero creo que eres muy pesada con él y ningún esposo merece una esposa pesada.

Mikasa se metió en la cama y sopló la vela. La habitación quedó a oscuras.

-Puedes seguir siendo amigo de Jean si te agrada -dijo Mikasa suavemente.

-¿Por qué no te gusta? -preguntó el chico de pronto y sin anestesia.

-Porque esas cosas no se fuerzan. Yo sé lo que intenta mamá. Ella quiere que tenga una vida mejor, que no tenga que preocuparme más por las cosechas ni por si habrá de comer en la mesa. Que yo le guste a Jean fue una especie de liberación para mamá. Tengo veinte años, aun no tengo marido. Ella solo ve lo que él tiene para ofrecer. Tiene dinero y posición, si yo me casara con él, todos estaríamos bien. ¿Sabes cuánto gana Jean en el cuartel? -preguntó Mikasa y el niño negó con la cabeza -Gana tanto dinero al mes que podría mantener este campo por años y años… pero, no es lo que yo quiero…

Taki se arrimó a ella.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Quiero… -respondió Mikasa -Quiero alguien a quien admirar. Alguien como papá. Alguien bueno, que sepa de sacrificios, de la vida dura. Que no le haga asco al trabajo, que vea mi familia como un lugar donde pertenecer, que los quiera como yo. Que tenga sueños, que… que me inspire a ser todo lo que deseo. Que siga mis sueños.

Taki asintió.

-Deberías decírselo -dijo el pequeño -Yo creo que él quiere casarse contigo.

Mikasa soltó una suave risa.

-Yo también lo creo. Pero, yo no quiero casarme con él. Yo… yo no siento que él sea la persona para mí. Es una buena persona, eso lo sé. Y es guapo y todo encantador cuando quiere -afirmó con cierto nerviosismo -Pero, cuando me sueño con una familia, no pienso en él. No con él.

-¿Sueñas con alguien más?

Mikasa se sobresaltó.

-¡Eso no te importa! -exclamó nerviosa -No lo hago con Jean y ya. Fin del asunto.

-Yo creo que sí lo haces. Pero eres muy orgullosa para admitirlo -aseguró Taki -Creo que eres hermosa, Mikasa. Eres buena y dulce. Eres muy inteligente. Que Jean sea el sargento de la ciudad y tenga mucho dinero no debería hacerte sentir mal. Somos pobres y él lo sabe. No está bien que te sientas mal por eso si a él no le importa.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? No me gusta y ya.

Taki guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Te gusta alguien más?

-No. No me gusta nadie, no me gusta Jean y no voy a casarme con él.

-¿Y por qué vas a elegir sus cortinas y acompañarlo en la fiesta de siembra? ¿Es porque nos prestó el dinero? Si no te gusta, deberías decírselo.

-Ya se lo dije… -exclamó Mikasa -Supongo que ya lo entiende y quiere que seamos amigos. O no… ya ni sé. Pero tú quédate tranquilo, no me gusta y no me casaré con él por obligación. Puedo deberle todo el dinero del mundo, pero no tendrá más que mi amistad.

Taki asintió y se acomodó entre las tapas dándole la espalda.

-Espero que encuentres un buen esposo. Y también espero que Jean encuentre una buena esposa. Ojalá que cuando eso pase no te de con que era el amor de tu vida.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-¿Has estado leyendo mis novelas otra vez?

Taki se fingió dormido.

.

.

-¿Tiene algo para el correo, sargento?

Jean sacó la vista de unos papeles, sentado frente a su escritorio. Haller lo miró expectante. Jean abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un sobre.

-¿Puedes enviar esta carta a Shinganshina?

Jean le entregó el sobre a Haller quien revisó la dirección y le hizo un gesto interrogante. Jean se alzó de hombros. Haller se cuadró y retiró inmediatamente.

El soldado cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor. Guardó el sobre junto con otros en un bolso de cuero, seguido de la mirada curiosa de Hasse, quien vestía de civil, dispuesto a ir a su trabajo a uno de los campos.

-¿Otra carta a la Legión? -preguntó Hasse, Haller asintió -¿No se supone que Mikasa y el jefe…? -juntó ambos índices y los frotó con picardía -Si fuese mi novia, no me gustaría nada que se estuviese carteando con el ex -dejó caer en un murmullo.

-¿Qué dices? -exclamó con molestia -Es un amigo…

Hasse se alzó de hombros y luego se acercó cómplice a su compañero.

-Tú sabes que yo no me meto en lo que no me importa, Benedict -continuó Hasse -Pero en el pueblo la gente habla. Y qué te voy a decir a ti. Tu esposa es la reina del chisme. ¿O no te lo ha dicho?

Haller se cruzó de brazos.

-A diferencia tuya, yo no me dedico a discutir lo que sucede en el trabajo con mi esposa. A Mayra le encantan los chismes, siempre le han encantado. Por lo mismo, sé hasta qué punto llegar con ella. Y si te refieres a ese tema, es solo una habladuría.

Hasse se apoyó en el recibidor en actitud relajada.

-Ese tema no era tema hasta que nuestro jefe no se había metido en la chacra de los Ackerman. Seguro la gente lo olvidó, pero ha sido el jefe quien ha puesto los ojos de todos de regreso en los Ackerman -continuó Hasse, Haller se sentó frente al escritorio y fingió ordenar unos papeles -Benedict, tú te criaste aquí. Conoces a Mikasa desde que son niños, desde que trabajaban en los campos de Wilken. A poco no me vas a reconocer que es, por lo bajo, curioso que Bertie Ackerman haya escondido a su hija un año antes que naciera Taki. Los Nilman dicen que ese tal Eren Jaeger visitaba a los Ackerman cada año… hasta ese incidente.

-Mikasa dejó de ir a los campos mucho antes que naciera Taki. Eso lo sé bien. Teníamos trece años, Taki no nació sino un par de años después. Si Bertie tomó la decisión de sacar a Mikasa del campo de Wilken fue porque al mimado de Wilken hijo, que ya estaba bien crecidito, se le puso Mikasa entre ceja y ceja. Si yo hubiese sido Bertie hubiese tomado la misma decisión.

Hasse chasqueó la lengua.

-Como digas -bufó Hasse -Pero no deja de ser sospechoso -insistió, Haller fingió dejar de escucharlo -Años sin tener otro hijo, Mikasa ya en edad y ¡bam! Aparece un crío de la nada -hizo un gesto histriónico -Tanta insistencia con la carta… ¿no se te hace sospechoso?

Haller suspiró y se volteó hacia su compañero.

-Si las habladurías fuesen gonorrea, Phillip, ya se te hubiese caído el pito a pedazos -dijo Haller algo molesto -Deberías marcharte ya donde los Nilman y procurar que la acequia quede bien hecha antes de las siguientes lluvias.

Hasse salió de tras el mostrador y tomó su gorra del perchero. Se volvió hacia un Haller bastante pensativo.

-¿Ves? También te quedaste dándole una vuelta -le dijo Hasse desde la puerta -Los Ackerman están llenos de secretos. Nunca se te olvide, que esas mujeres son brujas.

-Ya vete de una buena vez, ocioso -exclamó Haller.

Hasse cerró la puerta del cuartel por fuera y Haller soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa gente inventando cosas? ¿De dónde sacaban que Taki podía ser hijo de Mikasa? Pero si había una verdad en ello… ese Jaeger visitaba cada verano a los Ackerman, hasta… ¡no, claro que no!

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Haller se puso de pie de inmediato cuando vio al señor Ritze ingresar en el cuartel. El hombre se detuvo frente al mostrador.

-Veo que aun queda un soldado que no las hace de peón en este pueblo -dijo mordaz el hombre -¿Está Kirstein?

-Sí, señor -exclamó el soldado saliendo hacia el corredor -Le avisaré que está aquí.

Haller partió a todo lo que le daban los pies hasta la oficina del sargento, quien parecía dispuesto a salir.

-Ritze está aquí, sargento -anunció acelerado.

Jean volvió a dejar su chaqueta tras la silla y soltó una espiración.

-Que pase.

Al cabo de un minuto y, luego de los saludos de rigor, el alcalde del pueblo estuvo sentado frente al sargento.

-No pude evitar notar cierto movimiento en la casa de Robensen hace un par de días. Me preguntaba por el interés en dicha propiedad… No me malentiendas, muchacho. Es mi pueblo, tengo mi derecho en preguntar -dijo de buen humor -¿Has decidido hacer uso de ella?

Jean enarcó una ceja.

-Es lo que me corresponde al ser el sargento, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, por supuesto -respondió Ritze casual -Me temo que la última conversación que tuvimos no fue en buenos términos, en parte por mi culpa -dijo con actitud amistosa -Podrás comprender que cuando se trata de mi pueblo, puedo tener mis reticencias. Pero has hecho un buen trabajo, chico. Lo reconozco. Muchos se verán beneficiados…

-Y usted también, por supuesto -interrumpió Jean malicioso.

-No lo niego. La productividad será mejor y, con ello, podemos asegurar los impuestos y las cosechas para la Corona -insistió Ritze -Lo menos que quiero es ver hundido a este pueblo ni a sus habitantes más necesitados. Vi… me pareció ver a Bertie Ackerman en casa de Robensen. Es muy generoso darle trabajo a un pobre hombre que no podrá volver a tomar un arado. Eso solo terminará por hacerlo perder la pierna… una lástima, es un buen terreno ese.

Jean frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada el tono falso que utilizaba Ritze. A nadie y menos a él podía importarle menos la salud de un padre de familia mientras pudiese poner a producir su tierra.

-Supongo que tu interés en la casa de Robensen significa que te quedarás más allá de lo que tenía presupuestado, muchacho -continuó Ritze -Por lo mismo, dado que ambos estamos interesados en lo mejor para este pueblo… deberíamos estar en buenos términos. ¿No crees? Trabajar juntos.

-Ni crea que voy a acceder a cobrar más de lo justo en los impuestos. De hecho, he decidido que ya no será usted quien cobre por ese trámite. Lo haré yo mismo -lo cortó Jean -Ah, y antes que se me olvide, recibí los precios estimados por cosecha para primavera -le entregó un documento -Ni una corona más. ¿Me hago entender?

Ritze repasó la lista de precios tragándose la ira. Ese crío tenía demasiadas agallas, pero poco podía hacer teniendo a un sargento de la policía militar allí. Robensen no era más que un pobre tipo, este crío tenía poder. Lo había mandando a investigar y su padre controlaba los negocios en Trost. Si hacía algo contra ese crío, los amigos de su padre en Shinganshina podrían destrozar su pequeña economía local oponiéndose a comprar nada que viniese de Boeringa. Daba gracias de no haberlo mandando a matar antes de investigar. Tenía, antes de ello, reservado el mejor árbol de la plaza para mandarlo a colgar de él.

-Me pones en problemas, muchacho -bromeó el hombre fingiendo amistad -Pero veo que solo quieres lo mejor para todos. Aprecio eso, aprecio eso… -hizo una pausa y dejó el documento sobre el escritorio -Y como muestra de mi buena voluntad y en signo de paz… acepta ir a cenar a casa. Mañana. Mi esposa cocina divino y, si no te molesta el cacareo femenino, me darías un respiro de sus temas. Si escucho hablar de un bordado más creo que me volveré loco -bromeó.

Jean repasó sus opciones. Recordó las palabras de los Ackerman, era mejor estar en paz con él.

-De acuerdo -finalizó Jean -Acepto.

Ritze le extendió la mano y Jean la estrechó. El hombre se puso de pie y se calzó su sombrero.

-Cenamos a las siete.

-Nos veremos mañana -concluyó Jean.

El hombre se retiró de su oficina con una sonrisa triunfante. Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca, se dijo Ritze. Y él… no tenía amigos en ese pueblo. Sacaría a ese crío de Boeringa a como diera lugar.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

La mesa estaba perfectamente dispuesta, tan perfecto como cada espacio de la casa del alcalde Ritze. La vajilla era fina, las copas de cristal y el vino en ellas era de buena calidad. El mantel tenía preciosos bordados y estaba la tela de un blanco pulcro.

En la cabecera de la mesa, el alcalde recibía el primer plato de parte de la sirvienta, el segundo le fue traído a él, en la contra cabecera. Luego fueron servidas la señora y señorita Ritze. Fue el alcalde quien probó el plato en primera instancia y seguido el resto tocó sus platos. Jean tenía que admitir que aquel guiso estaba delicioso, siquiera su aroma le hizo agua la boca. Hacía tiempo que no probaba algo tan elaborado y lleno de distintos sabores. Sin duda tenía buenas especias.

–Espero que la cena sea de su agrado, sargento –dijo la señora Ritze.

Jean terminó de masticar su bocado, se limpió la boca con la servilleta algo apresurado.

–Absolutamente, señora. Está delicioso.

La mujer sonrió leve antes de regresar a su propia cena. Se le notaba una mujer bastante sumisa, algo que no era de extrañar, sabiendo el poder que tenía su esposo. Un hombre así, tendencioso y abusivo, no tendría una mujer respondona por esposa. Ritze no soportaría alguien que hiciese tambalear su palabra y su voluntad.

–Te lo dije, muchacho. Mi mujer tiene una habilidad impresionante en la cocina –afirmó Ritze de buen humor.

–Es una habilidad admirable. La buena mesa es un arte –respondió Jean siendo amable, amabilidad que la mujer agradeció con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

–Eso también lo creo –comentó Ritze –Tener un pasatiempo agradable, que distraiga la mente, siempre es saludable. Dime, muchacho, ¿practicas alguna actividad que no sea labrar la tierra de los Ackerman? Ayudar a los pobres es algo admirable, pero sin duda no cultiva los talentos personales.

Jean se lo quedó mirando fijo. Notó la malicia en aquella broma, aunque quisiera disfrazarla de falsa admiración.

–Temo que nací con poco talento y una mente con demasiada porfía –respondió el sargento con liviandad –He encontrado en el trabajo de la tierra un espacio para poner a prueba mi determinación. No es un talento, sino un desafío autoimpuesto.

La señora Ritze lo miraba plácida, mientras que la señorita esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. El alcalde bebió un sorbo de su copa.

–Entiendo, entiendo. Lo mío tampoco fue el arte. No tengo dedos para el piano, eso dijo un maestro que tuve de niño. Mi padre era un hombre de ciudad, él quería que me desarrollara en bastas áreas. Me temo que mi mejor pasatiempo es cazar. En las montañas se consigue buena caza. Seguro lo sabes, te pasas tiempo hacia aquella zona.

Ahora fue la señorita quien interrumpió aquel ataque:

–Simplemente hay gente a la que las artes no se le dan. Por mucho que se insista en aquello. Mucho trató mi madre en despertarme el interés culinario sin demasiado éxito –se volvió hacia Jean –Creo que lo que hace por los más necesitados es admirable, sargento. A veces es importante saber de trabajo y sacrificio para valorar a quienes trabajan para nosotros.

–Brigitte… –murmuró la madre con voz acongojada.

Jean ahora bebió de su copa.

–Veo que su hija tiene altos valores, señor Ritze. Ha hecho usted un buen trabajo al criarla –hubo sarcasmo en su voz. Si Brigitte tenía esa visión claramente no era obra de su padre –Al menos hizo mejor que mi propio padre. De no haber llegado a este pueblo, jamás habría sabido del sacrificio y trabajo que había detrás de cada plato de comida que me llevaba al buche.

Brigitte bebió de su copa con una sonrisa satisfecha. La madre alzó la voz cambiando el tema hacia la feria de otoño que tendría lugar dentro de unos días. Comentaba sobre las costumbres de Boeringa y lo muy diferentes que eran a su natal Mitras. Ritze se sumó a aquello de buen humor, por lo que el ambiente dejó de cortarse con cuchillo, aunque la tensión era evidente. Al menos, en esa batalla, tenía una aliada. Una totalmente inesperada. No todo estaba perdido en ese pueblo, en la misma casa de Ritze se vivía una rebelión contra su imperio. Paradójico.

Habiendo terminada la cena, Ritze insistió en beber una copa de licor junto a la encendida chimenea. La señora Ritze ofreció unos chocolates para acompañar la copa. Brigitte leía un libro mientras su madre continuaba con su ameno, pero vacío discurso.

–Es un gusto saber que la propiedad de Robensen volverá a estar presentable –comentaba la señora –Su jardín da lástima. Y es una propiedad tan visible, necesita un poco de dedicación, nada más. Nuestro jardinero puede darle una mano con eso, sargento. Verá, los mejores jardines del pueblo están a cargo de Volker.

–Y compiten entre ellos –bromeó Ritze –Pronto entrarás en el juego, muchacho. Es inevitable. Podemos enviarte a Volker al cuartel para que hables con él antes que caiga el invierno. Querrás tener un florido jardín para primavera y necesitas un experto.

Jean asintió lento viendo su vaso en la mano sin tocar aun.

–Le agradezco el consejo, señor.

–No has probado tu licor, muchacho –comentó Ritze apuntando a la copa del sargento –¿Te ha sentado mal la cena?

–En lo absoluto –volvió a negar –He tenido un día algo pesado y me temo que no soy la compañía más amena –dejó la copa a un lado –Será mejor que me retire.

–Como gustes –respondió el alcalde poniéndose de pie para estrechar su mano –Que tengas buenas noches, muchacho. Descansa. Para que mañana sigas trabajando para sacar adelante a quienes más lo necesitan, ¿verdad?

Jean asintió. Luego de soltar la mano de aquel hombre se despidió de las mujeres, para ir hasta el recibidor en buscar de su chaqueta. Cuando iba a alcanzarla, Brigitte fue más rápida y la descolgó por él, acompañándolo en el recibidor.

–Gracias, señorita Ritze –se refería al entregarle la chaqueta –Me alegró saber que se preocupa por la gente de este pueblo. De verdad. Habla bien de usted.

Ella sonrió levemente.

–¿Cuántos años tiene, sargento? –preguntó de pronto.

–Veintiuno, ¿por qué?

–Pues, yo tengo diecisiete, no creo que deberíamos ser tan formales. ¿No le parece?

Jean caviló, sin duda la diferencia de edad no era tanta, pero había cierta formalidad en todo. Él era el sargento y ella la hija del alcalde. Pudo hacerlo, sin duda. Le parecía una chica agradable y parecía buena gente. Sin embargo, a su mente vino un imaginario ceño fruncido y la voz de Mikasa "con que ya no es la señorita Ritze y ahora se tutean", le hizo gracia aquello. No era como que Mikasa lo hubiese dicho, pero era altamente probable.

–Que tenga una buena noche, señorita Ritze –respondió, con una ligera venia.

Cerró la puerta tras de él. Bajó las escalinatas de la casona y recorrió el jardín hasta la calle. Ya estaba oscuro y solo un par de farolas de las otras casas iluminaban pobremente el camino. Mientras caminaba tuvo la impresión que alguien lo seguía, volteó hacia la casa de Ritze, solo la luz de la sala resaltaba de toda la construcción. Continuó sus pasos, los cuales resonaban en el silencio de aquella calle. Era extraño, si bien era de noche, Boeringa seguía teniendo algo de movimiento a esa hora. Poco, pero lo había. Ese día parecía que la nada habitara, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Siguió su ruta hasta el cuartel volteando de tanto en tanto. Se sentía incómodo, aquella sensación de persecución lo seguía invadiendo. Como si fuese un niño perdido que llegaba a casa, sintió alivio al pasar por la puerta del cuartel y dejar su abrigo colgado en el gancho junto a recibidor.

–Buenas noches, sargento –saludó Hasse tras el escritorio.

Jean pareció extrañado, a esta hora los muchachos deberían estar en el comedor o ya en sus casas. Era curioso que Hasse siguiera en su puesto pasada la hora, era de los primeros que huía donde su familia al terminar la jornada. Pero en la mirada del soldado estaba la respuesta, cuando al seguir sus ojos hacia donde Hasse tenía la vista, pudo ver a un hombre de imponente aspecto de pie a unos pasos de él.

–Buenas noches, Jean.

–Papá…

Sin hacer mayor intromisión, Hasse dejó su puesto tras el mostrador y se retiró, despidiéndose con premura. Jean estaba totalmente estático frente a su padre. El hombre llevaba su abrigo bajo el brazo y su sombrero descansaba en una de las sillas del recibidor del cuartel. Sus ojos pardos se clavaban en los idénticos de su hijo. No habría duda para nadie, eran dos gotas de agua, pero en el rostro del padre había una severidad que no existía en las facciones del sargento.

–Con que acá es donde llegaste a parar por tu incompetencia, mocoso –dejó caer el padre con desdén –Mira en la mierda donde estás.

–¿Te envió mamá?

Fue lo único que Jean pudo preguntar, se sentía como un niño, tal como la sensación que tenía camino al cuartel. Quizás nadie lo seguía realmente, solo era una vaticinio de lo que vendría. No esperaba que su padre se apersonara en Boeringa, menos con la rapidez que lo hizo. La carta debería haber llegado a Trost hace un par de días. Eso significaba que su padre viajó cerca de tres días a penas la carta llegó a sus manos.

–Tu pobre madre –dijo el hombre con voz severa –Tu madre jamás debió haberte malcriado como lo hizo. Yo no debí permitírselo –miró a su alrededor –Pero siempre he sido un débil cuando se trata de ella. Accedí a sus ruegos que te dejara partir a la academia para que siguieras el estúpido sueño de convertirte en policía militar. Debí obligarte a palos a continuar en la escuela y hacer de ti un hombre, no un pusilánime. ¡Mira donde te llevó tu sueño de mimado! ¡Estás en medio de la nada! Luché mucho por nuestra familia, sabes que tu abuelo se deslomó para sacarme a mí y mis hermanos de un lugar igual a este. Sabes cuánto me desgasté formando un negocio para que ninguno de mis hijos tuviera que acabar así.

Jean abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero una sola mirada de su padre le ahogó su defensa en la garganta.

–No te atrevas –masculló amenazante –No te atrevas a responderme ni alzarme la voz como lo haces con tu madre. Me debes respecto, mocoso.

Jean apretó los dientes y sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba, pero al mismo tiempo también se desarmaba. Volvía a ser el mismo adolescente queriendo huir de casa por un mejor destino, por uno donde fuese libre de la sombra de su padre y sus constantes críticas. Pero sus propias decisiones lo habían traído de vuelta a lo mismo.

–Tu madre me rogó que viniera para llevarte de regreso –continuó su padre en un tono calmo –Me dijo "haz algo, Dieter, haz algo para que Jeannie vuelva a casa". Pero, me temo que su Jeannie toma las decisiones como todo el "hombre" que es. ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Estás contento de indisponer a tu madre por tus idioteces? Pero siempre piensas en ti, siempre has sido un egoísta. Debí darte más varillazos. Me arrepiento de eso, de haber sido un blando. Pero ya era viejo cuando tu madre se embarazó de ti. Los viejos nos volvemos débiles. Quizás, también por eso estoy aquí –su voz se volvía algo más paternal y buscó en su bolsillo un sobre perfectamente doblado que le entregó a su hijo –El capitán Labert de la Guardia Estacionaria está dispuesto a recibirte en Trost –Jean sacó la misiva y la leyó con detención –Yo mismo hablé con él, al día siguiente que tu madre recibió tu carta. Solo debes presentarte en Trost cuanto antes y hacer oficial tu transferencia. Está hablado, usé mis influencias, la Policía Militar no pondrá reparos…

–¡No! –exclamó Jean molesto –¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca necesité tus influencias para nada, nunca te lo pedí y no lo hago ahora! Si las hubiese querido, te hubiera escrito en cuanto me destinaron a este pueblo, antes que se hiciese efectivo, para que pudieras detener al capitán de la Capital de trasladarme aquí. Pero, estoy asumiendo las consecuencias de mis actos como un hombre, no como un niño que corre llorándole a papá cuando tiene problemas.

–¿Hombre? ¿Te llamas un hombre cuando eres solo un maldito mocoso? No me hagas reír. ¡Qué sabes tú de la vida! ¿Sabes lo que conseguirás quedándote en este lugar? –lo miró fijo y con furia –Humillación. Eres un maldito sargento, ¡no un capitán nos lo decías jactándote! Y seguirás siendo un maldito sargento de un maldito pueblo por todo el resto de tu vida. ¿Crees que podrás pedir un traslado? Para que te trasladen, la única solución está en mí. Si no quieres terminar tu vida en este pueblo o, peor aún, en la Legión de Reconocimiento, vendrás conmigo hoy mismo.

–No iré a ningún lugar contigo –exclamó Jean –¡No soy un niño! Soy un adulto te guste o no. Tomo mis propias decisiones y mi decisión es quedarme aquí. ¡Puedo hacer una diferencia y quiero hacerla! Mientras yo esté en este pueblo puedo evitar que la gente siga pasando penurias por la explotación de malnacidos sin humanidad. Gente que no cree que, los otros merecen el mismo respeto…

–¡Por favor! No me hagas reír –respondió su padre despectivo –¿Tú? ¿Preocupándote por los demás? Cuando lo único que querías era dedicarte a hacerlas de vago en la policía militar, a enredarte con mujeres de dudosa reputación y beber todas las noches yendo de fiesta. ¡Por eso te enrolaste!

–¡Me enrolé porque no quería que siguieras controlando mi vida! ¡Maldita sea!

El padre guardó silencio, viendo a su hijo completamente descompuesto. Estaba rojo, tal como solía ponerse cada vez que se enfadaba, tal como cuando era un crío. En sus ojos estaba esa mirada asesina, la misma que le dedicaba cada vez que discutían, cada vez que su padre lo "enderezaba". Jean era como él, más de lo que quisiera. Obstinado, seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso. Soltó una espiración pesada.

–No debí hacerle caso a tu madre –dijo más calmado –Pero sus ruegos me desarman. No hay nada que no haría por ella. Pero me temo que ya no tengo ningún poder sobre ti. Eres un hombre ahora, ¿no? –Jean lo miraba fijo –Me temo que no tengo nada que hacer contigo. La oveja negra de la familia. Has roto el corazón de tu madre, que lo tengas claro.

Tomó su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Espera, papá –lo detuvo Jean –¿Vas a viajar a esta hora? Es peligroso… el camino…

–Pasaré la noche en la posada, piensa lo que te dije. La propuesta –esclareció –Piensa en tu madre.

Dieter Kirstein salió del cuartel al tiempo que se colocaba su abrigo, Jean lo siguió un par de pasos fuera y con la mirada hasta que lo vio ingresar en la posada, del otro lado de la plaza. El sargento tenía sentimientos encontrados, sabía que su padre no se tomaría nada bien lo ocurrido y, sin duda, esperaba una reacción así. ¿Por qué su padre nunca estaba satisfecho con lo que él hacía? ¿Acaso siempre lo hacía tan mal?

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó un ruido en los arbustos junto al cuartel. Tomó un palo que estaba apoyado en la muralla y alzándolo se acercó a los arbustos.

–Sal de ahí –dijo con voz firme –Sé que estás ahí, quien quiera que seas y sé que me seguiste desde la casa de Ritze –silencio –Que salgas de ahí, carajo, y da la cara. ¿Qué quieres? –dio un golpe seco contra los arbustos y vio una sombra saltar hacia atrás y rodar por el piso.

Saltó por sobre los arbustos y le cayó encima a quien fuera que estaba fisgoneándolo.

–¡Déjame, bruto! –exclamó el cautivo, o más bien…

–Mikasa –balbuceó Jean saliendo de sobre la muchacha rápidamente, entre las sombras la vio sentarse en el suelo, sacudirse las mangas y arreglarse el pelo –¡Pero qué diablos haces aquí a esta hora! ¡Es de noche, es peligroso! –Mikasa se puso de pie y siguió sacudiendo su vestido –Un momento… ¿me estabas espiando?

Mikasa terminó de acomodarse y se apoyó en la muralla con actitud algo matona. Se cruzó de brazos mirando al sargento.

–Estaba en el pueblo, esperando regresar con papá a casa. Vine a comprar las telas de las cortinas y también vine a preguntarte el parecer, pero Hasse me dijo que estabas cenando con los Ritze. Así que decidí hacerte la guardia –dejó caer como si nada.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Jean sin entender –Lo que yo haga es mi asunto, no tienes que seguirme… ¡ni menos si vas a estar en la oscuridad y en el frío! Tus padres deben estar asustados que no hayas llegado a casa. Mikasa, eres una chica, odias el pueblo y hay mil y un razones por las que no deberías estar de noche aquí.

Mikasa miró hacia un lado, altiva y en silencio.

–¿Vas a responderme o no? –insistió Jean.

La chica inició la marcha para salir tras los arbustos y dirigirse dentro del cuartel. Jean la siguió intrigado, pero viendo la seguridad de ella en cada paso, solo pudo ir tras de ella. Fue Mikasa quien cerró la puerta al estar ambos dentro.

–¿Tú eres bien idiota o qué? –exclamó la chica mirándolo fijamente –¡Te pones en las garras del enemigo como un corderito! ¡Quién sabe qué pudo hacerte!

–Ah, claro y seguro tú me hubieses podido ayudar –bufó Jean apoyándose en el mostrador, mientras Mikasa se sentaba en una de las bancas del recibidor.

–Grito bastante fuerte, que lo sepas –dijo con simpleza, pero su actitud acusadora cambió abruptamente –Te lo he dicho, Ritze es peligroso. ¿Y si te tenía una trampa? ¿O te envenenaba con comida?

–Lees demasiadas novelas –bromeó Jean.

–Y tú muy pocas, deberías empezar a informarte de la mente retorcida del ser humano, ¿sabes?

Jean se sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, divertido por la actitud de la muchacha. Soltó una espiración cansada. Mikasa palmoteó el sitio junto a ella en la banca de modo amistoso, Jean pasó a sentarse a su lado.

–No es fácil estar en tu posición –retomó la muchacha con voz suave –La gente habla y en mis visitas al pueblo me he dado cuenta del aprecio que muchos te tienen. Hablan muy bien de ti. No sé por qué siempre me lo comentan, pero debe ser porque todo el pueblo cree que somos novios.

–Debe ser eso –respondió Jean alzándose de hombros –Agarraste el mejor partido de todo Boeringa, señorita Ackerman. Las chicas del pueblo deben estar celosas, quizás deberías ser tú la que se cuidara más, en lugar de cuidarme a mí –bromeó.

Mikasa no le siguió el juego:

–Hay muchas personas que están agradecidas de tu influencia en el pueblo –retomó –Pero hay otros que no ven a bien que haya alguien que intervenga, sobre todo cuando hay muchos que esperan la caída de ciertas tierras para hacerse de ellas y comprarlas a precios miserables. Quizás hoy no ocurrió nada y tal vez mañana tampoco, pero… temo que el día que aquellos que te guarden rencor puedan desquitarla contigo. ¿Entiendes?

–Te preocupas demasiado –dijo Jean sin darle importancia.

Mikasa bajó la vista hacia la banca, puso una de sus manos sobre la de Jean, el chico se volvió muy rojo de súbito.

–Puede que no seas un niño, puede que seas un hombre. Pero eres solo uno frente a muchos más, muchos que pueden pagarle a otros para que hagan el trabajo sucio. Si Robensen jamás hizo algo fue con razón. Aquí todos temen a Ritze con conocimiento de causa. Llegaste aquí siendo un tipo de ciudad más, pero has cambiado. Sin embargo, no te tienes que poner en riesgo, no por este pueblo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy haciendo algo que me hace sentir bien, estoy satisfecho con mi labor en este pueblo. Si hay algunos contra mí, hay otros que están de mi parte…

–Ninguno de ellos va a arriesgarse por ti –repuso Mikasa desganada.

–Tú lo hiciste… hoy.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza:

–Sí –hizo una pausa –Pero eso es diferente –volvió a hacer una pausa –Yo… –soltó un suspiro –Tu padre es un imbécil –soltó de súbito.

Jean soltó una carcajada. Mikasa iba con un discurso tan sentido y luego salía con sus cosas, sus comentarios al aire con su voz adorable de molestia. Volvió a reír y asintió divertido.

–Lo es –afirmó –pero tiene razón en algunas cosas. Pensándolo con la cabeza fría, no tiene por qué creer que no soy el mismo que partió a la Capital hace cinco años. El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia, pero si no estás para demostrarlo, es difícil que la gente pueda dar cuenta de eso. Aunque mi padre es un cabeza dura, puedo pasar mi vida junto a él tratando de demostrarle que está equivocado y, aun así, no cambiará su parecer.

–Él se lo pierde –dijo Mikasa de buen ánimo –Solo… no quiero que te quedes con lo que te dijo como si fuese una verdad. Porque no lo es.

Jean sonrió ligero.

–Lo sé –dijo con voz suave –Pero… gracias.

Mikasa le sonrió de regreso, su semblante era calmo, salvo por un ligero sonrojo. Retiró su mano de sobre la de Jean y se puso de pie.

–Creo que me siento de ánimo para uno de tus té todos pijos de la ciudad. Supongo que hay una cocina en este lugar.

–Creo que eso tendrá que esperar. Vamos, te llevo a casa –dijo Jean poniéndose de pie –Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Mikasa se puso de pie.

–Le dije a mi padre que me aseguraría que Ritze no te matara. No deben estar preocupados, han de saber que estoy contigo –Jean se puso de pie –Créeme que deben creer que estamos consumando nuestro amor –bromeó.

–¡Vaya ideas! –exclamó iniciando el camino a la cocina, Mikasa lo siguió –¿Y crees que estarían de acuerdo con eso? –preguntó coqueto.

–Que ellos estén de acuerdo no significa que yo lo esté, no te hagas ilusiones. Odioso –respondió con un ligero tinte juguetón –¿No tendrás algunos dulces? ¿Me puedes creer que hace años que no como un caramelo?

Jean entrecerró los ojos.

–Sabes perfectamente que tengo en el primer cajón del escritorio –se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó las llaves –Toma, anda a buscarlos. Yo estaré en la cocina –indicó al fondo del corredor –Y los tengo contados, para que lo sepas.

–¡Qué tacaño!

Jean siguió su camino y Mikasa abrió la oficina. Encendió la lámpara de gas sobre el escritorio antes de sentarse para abrir el cajón. Hurgó entre las cosas hasta encontrar un frasco de vidrio que sacó para apoyarlo sobre el escritorio. Se quedó mirando los dulces dentro del frasco iluminados por la luz tenue de la lámpara. Su mente retrocedió hasta todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde. El miedo que la invadió cuando supo que Jean estaría donde Ritze, el cómo se asustó más cuando Hasse le comentó que Benson estaría en Shingashina hasta dentro de tres días. Benson era la persona más confiable que Jean tenía de su lado en Boeringa, después de su propio padre, claro. Ni Hasse ni Haller ni Maurant ni ninguno de ellos podría ayudar a Jean si ocurría algo. Al menos ella podría correr hasta las chacras de quienes sí estaban de parte del sargento a pedir ayuda… o lo que fuese. Suspiró. Sí fue muy arriesgada, lo reconocía.

–Muy pensativa.

Jean interrumpía sus reflexiones trayendo dos tazas de té que dejó sobre el escritorio. Se sentó frente a Mikasa, invirtiendo los roles.

–Te queda bien el puesto, sargento Ackerman –la bromeó mientras ella abría el frasco y se metía a la boca uno de los dulces, era blando y muy azucarado. Sabía a gloria y al cielo mismo –No hay nada más atractivo que una mujer con poder…

–Voy a ignorar tus burdos cortejos solo porque los dulces están deliciosos –le dijo indicándolo con un dedo que estaba lleno de azúcar, tal como las comisuras de su boca.

–Muy sabia, señorita Ackerman, muy sabia –dijo risueño al tiempo que bebía con calma de su taza de té.

Mikasa sonrió algo maliciosa y se chupeteó los dedos.

–Podrías poner un poco más de leña al fuego, se está apagando –le indicó con la mano aun azucarada –No quieres que me congele en tu cuartel.

Jean se puso de pie para ir a la cesta junto a la misma chimenea. Colocó un leño con cuidado y lo atizó con la vista perdida en el fuego. De pronto se volvió hacia Mikasa. Quizás era un ingenuo enamorado y quizás estaba completamente equivocado, pero en su interior pensaba que si Mikasa estaba aún ahí no era porque sus padres estarían pensando que estaban "consumando su amor", ni porque ellos estaban de acuerdo en que Mikasa estuviese "asegurándose que Ritze no lo matase". Tal vez, la verdadera razón por la que ella aún estaba ahí, era porque no quería que estuviese solo, no después de la discusión con su padre.

–Mikasa… –la llamó y ella ladeó la cabeza poniéndole atención –Gracias.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente antes de volver su vista a los dulces y sin mirarlo respondió:

–No hay por qué.

Y mientras lo veía atizar el fuego, procurando que aquel leño encendiera finalmente, se le vinieron las palabras de Taki, aquella noche en que conversaron sobre Jean. Debía reconocer que sí admiraba su tesón y el sacrificio que estaba haciendo no solo por el pueblo, sino por convertirse en una mejor versión de sí mismo. Los cambios no llegan sin un costo, pero ese costo siempre tiene un saldo a favor. Y Jean, sin duda, estaba pagando caro por ello. Eso era admirable. No sabía si ella misma tuviese ese valor, quizás sí, pero no lo sabía. Tal vez su propia existencia, encerrada en su propia realidad, no la dejaba ver que él también tenía sus batallas internas y que pudo dejarlo todo para volver a la comodidad de la que venía. Su padre traía un trato conveniente, Jean pudo dejarlo todo. Vivir una existencia sin Ritze, sin cosechas, sin absurdas peleas por los cerdos que se escapaban entre las cercas.

Pero no lo hizo, decidió quedarse. Aun cuando eso le costara trabajo, aun cuando era más sacrificio del que alguna vez pensó hacer por otros que no fuesen él. Prefería estar ahí, en Boeringa, en medio de la nada, rodeado de campesinos, compartiendo con ellos y haciéndoles la vida un poco más fácil y justa. Tampoco era como si lo hiciera teniéndoles compasión por ser pobres, sino que los veía como a personas dignas, que merecen ser consideradas como tales y no como animales de carga. A veces, cuando lo veía charlar con su padre, le parecía que realmente se interesaba por lo que su padre tenía para contarle. Jean realmente admiraba a su padre, lo consideraba alguien sabio y esforzado, le tenía confianza ciega. No era como el resto de las personas que siempre miraron a los campesinos por sobre el hombro.

–Jean… –el sargento se volteó hacia ella dejando el atizador a un lado –¿Estás considerando la propuesta de tu padre?

–No –respondió volviendo a sentarse –Solo pensaba. No tengo intensiones de regresar a Trost. Honestamente, prefiero estar aquí.

Mikasa asintió lentamente, pensativa. ¿Y si su padre lo convencía finalmente? Tal vez, sería lo mejor. Temía profundamente que Ritze pudiese hacerle algo. Temía que algún día, el cuerpo de Jean colgara de uno de los árboles como muestra de que, quien va contra Ritze, pagará con su vida.

–No va a pasar nada, Mikasa –insistió Jean –No temas por eso.

–Entonces –dijo Mikasa –¿En qué pensabas?

Jean soltó una espiración pesada.

–En que Ritze pudiese… –se interrumpió –En nada, no te preocupes.

Mikasa asintió nuevamente y bebió de su taza intentando alejar pensamientos negativos. Quizás en la mente de Ritze no estaba deshacerse de Jean, quizás solo buscaba llegar a una especie de acuerdo. Sí, quizás era solo eso.

Pero quizás Jean si estuviese considerando regresar a Trost. Su cercanía con Mikasa comenzaba a generar comentarios, incluso le hablaban a ella sobre él. Si Ritze quisiera hacerle daño… podría tomar su precio con Mikasa. La miró con disimulo.

Si Mikasa tenía tanto miedo de Ritze, tal vez él mismo lo tomó demasiado a la ligera. Si a Mikasa le ocurriese algo, no se lo perdonaría jamás. ¡Cómo no se detuvo a pensar en eso antes!

–Tienes razón, Mikasa. Tendré más cuidado con Ritze. Procuraré no ser yo quien lo incordie al alcalde. Buscaré otra forma de hacer valer la Corona, la función de la Policía Militar. Mi función. Te prometo que buscaré otra forma.

Mikasa sonrió amplio, pero no respondió. La verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar como una chiquilla boba. Momento… ¿boba? Se estaba… ¿volviendo boba? ¿¡Y por qué diablos sonreía como si se le fuesen a acalambrar las mejillas!?

Ay, no. No, no, no.

Bajó la vista hacia el té y volvió a alzar la mirada para ver al sargento frente a ella. Y volvió a sonreírse ligero. No, no, no.

–¡Con un putísimo carajo! –exclamó llevando sus manos hacia sus mejillas de dramática manera. Jean la miró asustado. Mikasa se volvió roja –Me mordí la lengua.

–Ten cuidado, no vayas a arruinar tu mejor arma –la bromeó.

La chica le sacó la lengua burlona. Él imitó el gesto. Quizás, no era algo tan malo después de todo. No era tan malo, reconocer, que… tal vez… y solo tal vez…

Mikasa Ackerman se estaba enamorando del sargento pijo palo–en–el–culo… y de la mejor persona que había conocido hasta ahora.

–Carajo –masculló otra vez.

_Finalmente pude actualizar. ¡No saben cuánto me costó desbloquearme! Espero que les guste. Y gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron el apoyo en cada comentario, para continuar esta historia que me encanta escribir._


	11. Chapter 11

En el silencio de la noche tan solo el más pequeño ruido alertaba hasta en el más profundo sueño. Aunque realmente nadie dormía en casa de los Ackerman, excepto Taki, quien estaba en la cama hace un par de horas cubierto hasta la orejas. Al escuchar los cascos del caballo, Albert se puso de pie y tomo la escopeta de tras la puerta y descorrió ligeramente la cortina. La luz de la luna dejó ver a los recién llegados y volvió a dejar la escopeta junto a la puerta.

Maika sacó la vista de su bordado, mientras su esposo tomaba la lámpara de aceite y abría la puerta. Vio a Jean bajarse del caballo y ayudar a Mikasa a descender. Albert con la mano libre sacó su reloj del bolsillo, era casi medianoche. Acto seguido salió al porche.

–Veo que nadie murió esta noche finalmente –bromeó cuando los chicos estuvieron frente a él –Tengo que confesar que me comencé a preocupar hace un par de horas. Ya iba a ir por Elliot para que me acompañara al pueblo –no bromeaba esta vez.

–Lo lamento, señor Ackerman, se nos hizo algo tarde. Pero acá está la salvadora de sargentos imprudentes –respondió Jean con buen humor, se quedó a unos pasos del porche –Que tengan una buena noche.

Mikasa ingresó a la cabaña, Maika se puso de pie y miró a Albert:

–¿Vas a dejar que se vaya a esta hora? –le preguntó bajito viendo a Jean regresar al caballo –No trae un arma. Es mejor que pase la noche aquí a que le pase algo en el camino.

Albert le dio la razón:

–Jean –lo llamó fuerte y el sargento se volteó, con las riendas en sus manos dispuesto a subirse al caballo –Deja al caballo en el potrero. Pasa. No es seguro el camino a estas horas.

–No hay problema –respondió el muchacho –Conozco bien el camino.

Maika se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Jean se la quedó mirando y bajó la vista.

–Voy en un segundo –dijo Jean tirando de las riendas del caballo para entrarlo al potrero.

Albert se quedó mirando a su esposa, quien se volteó triunfante hacia el interior de la cabaña.

–Impresionante –admiró el padre de la familia manteniéndose en el porche.

Mikasa estaba apoyada en el mueble de la cocina junto a la batea. Su madre guardó sus labores en un canasto y lo dejó a un lado. La chica la seguía con la mirada.

–¿Y dónde va a dormir? –preguntó Mikasa con efectiva preocupación –No cabemos Taki y yo en tu cama, mamá.

–Eso debiste pensarlo antes de quedarte en el pueblo hasta esta hora –la apuntó con el índice directo al entrecejo y le dio un golpecito –Hazle frente a tus responsabilidades, señorita.

Jean ingresaba a la cabaña bastante incómodo, Albert cerró la puerta y la trancó. El sargento notó la escopeta tras la puerta y cuidado con el que el señor Ackerman revisaba la puerta. Acto seguido, el padre puso otro leño a la chimenea y se sacudió las manos.

–Llevaré a Taki a la otra habitación –anunció Albert.

Todos seguían de pie, Albert pasó con el chiquito completamente dormido apoyado contra su cuerpo.

–Puedes dormir en la cama de los chicos, Jean –anunció Maika.

El sargento iba a responder, pero Mikasa fue más rápida.

–¿Y yo? –preguntó Mikasa con un dejo a angustia.

–Puedes dormir en el suelo –le respondió su madre.

Maika fue hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo y cerró la puerta, dejando a Mikasa y Jean solos en la estancia. Ambos se miraron un segundo.

–Dormiré en el suelo –le dijo Jean de inmediato –No sería la primera vez. Las campañas son así.

–Estupendo, te traeré unas mantas –respondió Mikasa yendo hasta la otra pequeña habitación.

Jean corría un poco las sillas para hacerse un espacio frente a la chimenea. La vieja alfombra serviría para aislar el frío del piso. Se retiró la chaqueta para hacerla un bulto, volvía a hacer uso de la técnica del almohadón. Mikasa volvía con un par de mantas. Se las entregó, estaban perfectamente dobladas.

–Gracias –dijo Jean.

–Buenas noches –respondió Mikasa yendo hasta su habitación.

La lámpara de aceite seguía encendida. Jean la apagó antes de tenderse sobre la alfombra. El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la pequeña sala de los Ackerman. Se quitó las botas y las dejó a un lado. Se cubrió con las mantas y se quedó mirando el techo, podía ver con claridad las vigas y las tablas unas junto a las otras. Entre algunas de ellas podía notar un poco de la paja que cubría el techo por fuera. Desde su posición comenzó a recorrer con la vista la estancia. En efecto le parecía más pequeña que estando de pie en ella. Se giró dándole la espalda a la chimenea y cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Se acomodó, buscando una posición adecuada. Entre tanto movimiento se le destaparon los pies. Se incorporó para estirar las mantas y volteó a tenderse. Sin duda habían pasado varios años desde que no dormía en el suelo y su cuerpo le reclamaba un colchón. Pero no podía ser un malagradecido con la preocupación de los Ackerman. Siguió intentando encontrar una posición que le permitiera dormirse.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado para cuando escuchó unas pisadas descalzas sobre la madera.

–Sé que no duermes –escuchó a Mikasa en un murmullo. Jean alzó la mirada y la vio medio cubrirse por sobre la camisola con una manta –Ven.

Mikasa lo destapó con brusquedad e hizo un bulto desprolijo con las mantas. No le dejó a Jean más opción que ir tras ella, levantó su chaqueta del suelo y la dejó tras una silla. El cuarto de la chica estaba completamente oscuro, pero sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a ello. Mikasa dobló las mantas y las dejó dentro de una especie armario que no tenía puertas.

–Métete dentro mirando hacia la pared –le indicó hacia la cama –Si me robas las mantas, te daré un codazo –le advirtió. Jean dudó –Es solo compartir la cama, no seas tan puritano, sargento Kirstein.

–¿Tú estás loca? Tu padre va a matarme –murmuró severo.

–Y mi madre me matará a mí si descubre que te dejé dormir en el suelo –respondió Mikasa –No serás tú quien tenga que lidiar todo el día con ella.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento, Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con el mentón indicándole que se metiera de una buena vez a la cama. Jean se sentó en el borde del colchón aun indeciso, fue Mikasa quien le dio un empujón para hacerlo caer y lo empujó por la espalda para moverlo hacia la pared con la poca sutileza que la caracterizaba. Acto seguido se sentó en la cama y llevó las tapas hacia arriba. Se recostó y le dio la espalda.

–Si tan solo una de tus manos me toca, te rompo las pelotas –murmuró girando la cabeza ligeramente por sobre su hombro.

–¿Y si estoy dormido y lo hago sin querer? –la picó Jean.

–Cuánta inocencia hay en ti, sargento Kirstein –respondió Mikasa rodando sobre el colchón para quedar boca arriba, sus manos tras la nuca –No puedo creer que hayas caído en la treta de mi madre. En serio, eres bastante ingenuo.

–Tu madre se preocupa por mí –dijo con fingida inocencia volteándose hacia ella –Deberías aprender un poco de su generosidad y buen corazón.

Mikasa soltó un bufido.

–Bueno, convengamos que esto es el resultado de haberme quedado hasta estas horas en el pueblo. Por esta vez y solo por esta vez, eres inocente –espiró pesadamente –Finalmente mi madre logró su objetivo. No puedo creerlo –ladeó la cabeza hacia Jean –Logró meterte en mi cama.

–Puedo volver a la sala –le dijo incorporándose, Mikasa lo jaló de la camisa y lo hizo caer sobre el colchón nuevamente –¿Qué?

Se quedó de espalda mirando al techo.

–Te quedas acá y fin de la discusión –concluyó la chica. Volvió a espirar –¿Qué van a pensar tus subalternos cuando vean que no pasaste la noche en el cuartel?

Jean pensó un momento:

–Que me fui de putas –Mikasa lo codeó con fuerza y él se quejó llevándose la mano al costado –¿Qué te pasa ahora? No puedo meterme en sus mentes y hacerlos que dejen de pensar en eso. ¿O acaso prefieres que piensen que pasé la noche contigo? Eso no sería muy adecuado, ¿no crees? Menos si eso llega a los oídos del reverendo Castle. Te quemará en la hoguera amarrada contra el Muro María para expiar tus pecados de la carne.

Mikasa lo empujó por el hombro para obligarlo a girarse hacia la pared.

–Hazte más allá –masculló Mikasa –Eres muy grande, invades mi lado de la cama.

–Y tú eres una acaparadora, vas a aplastarme –se quejó Jean tratando de abrirse espacio y evitar que Mikasa lo estampara contra la pared –¿Así tienes durmiendo a tu hermano?

–Gran diferencia, sargento Kirstein –respondió dejando de empujarlo, Jean se volvió por sobre el hombro –Es mi hermanito pequeño, no un hombre que no ha perdido tiempo tratando de seducirme.

–Lo haces ver como si fuese un pervertido –dijo Jean defendiéndose y volvió a girarse para quedar frente a ella –No soy ningún pervertido, que lo sepas. Estoy completamente vestido y portándome como un caballero. Eres tú la que está en camisola –hizo una pausa –Muy sexy.

Mikasa se retiró rápidamente su almohadón y le dio un golpe certero en la cara. Jean se rió bajito para no despertar a nadie, Mikasa le retiró el almohadón y volvió a ponerlo bajo su cabeza. Daba gracias que estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro para que Jean no detectara el furioso sonrojo que se le había instalado en las mejillas.

–No volvería a faltarte al respeto, Mikasa –le dijo con voz suave.

–Lo sé –murmuró la chica.

Jean se sonrió oculto por la oscuridad. Se acomodó un poco y ahogó un bostezo. Mikasa lo secundó cerrando los ojos.

–Buenas noches –dijo Mikasa en un murmullo.

–Buenas noches, Mikasa.

El ligero correr del viento podía escucharse afuera con claridad, algunos grillos invitaban a sumergirse en el sueño. Las respiraciones se volvieron calmadas y profundas, desde la sala pudo escucharse un crepitar del fuego. Jean fue el primero en dormirse, acostumbrado a hacerlo temprano y ya habiendo corrido bastante su horario de irse a la cama. Mikasa rodó sobre su costado para darle la espalda y acomodarse un poco. Al segundo sintió un brazo rodearla por la cintura. Se giró por sobre el hombro, dispuesta a darle un golpe, pero escuchó un suave ronquido.

–Vale, solo por esta vez –murmuró volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Se le pegó un poquito, estaba calientito. Bostezó nuevamente y cerró los ojos para sumarse a esos suaves ronquidos. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

Apenas amanecía cuando Maika se incorporó en cama estirándose ampliamente. Miró hacia su costado, Taki dormía profundamente, del otro lado Albert se sentaba en el colchón. Él fue quien abandonó primero la cama y salió de la habitación camino al baño. Maika se puso su vestido por sobre la camisola y se rodeó con una manta antes de salir. Llegó a la sala para poner un leño a las brasas que poco ardían ya a esa hora. Atizó un poco el fuego, al tiempo que Albert volvía a la sala.

Se fijó que la chaqueta de Jean estaba sobre una de las sillas, pero ni rastro de Mikasa o de él. Maika estaba toda sonrisas dejando el atizador apoyado en la chimenea y yendo hasta la cocina para encender el fuego y poner un poco de agua a hervir. Albert la miró interrogante, su esposa se alzó de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos crujió al abrirse. Jean se asomó a la sala, la mirada de Albert se clavó en él denotando que no aprobaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El muchacho se quedó estático.

–Siéntate –indicó el hombre con severidad.

Jean obedeció de inmediato y bajó la vista a la mesa. Maika aprovechó para perderse dentro de la habitación de los chicos y cerró la puerta por dentro. Mikasa estaba sentada en la cama cerrando los botones de su blusa. Miró a su madre por un segundo.

–¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –se escuchó desde la sala.

No fue una voz suave, Maika se volteó hacia la puerta cerrada. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a Albert hablar así de fuerte y golpeado. Mikasa miró a su madre asustada. No esperaba una reacción de parte de su padre.

–¿Crees que puedes venir a faltarle al respeto a mi hija en mi propia casa, carajo?

Jean alzó la vista para ver el rostro totalmente descompuesto de Albert frente a él.

–Lo siento –murmuró el muchacho titubeante –No es lo que cree. No pasó absolutamente nada. Solo dormimos –hizo una pausa –Yo respecto a Mikasa, jamás podría aprovecharme de una situación así.

Albert lo miró fijo un momento y luego una mueca divertida se instaló en sus labios antes de largarse a reír de buena gana. Maika salió de la habitación rápidamente seguida de Mikasa solo para ver a Bertie riendo y a Jean con cara de terror.

–Tenía que hacer eso –dijo Bertie con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír –No sabía que iba a ser tan divertido. Casi te meas, muchacho.

Se puso de pie y fue a revisar la avena que gorgoreaba al fuego. Jean soltó una espiración larga mirando al señor Ackerman todo risueño frente a la estufa. Maika se acercó a su esposo y se rió bajito.

–¡Sí que son perversos! –exclamó Mikasa y pasó a sentarse frente a Jean mascullando maldiciones.

–Ay, cariño –dijo Albert de buen humor –Una ocasión así no puede desaprovecharse –se acercó a Jean y lo palmoteó en la espalda –Ya, deja de estar en guardia, sargento. Solo fue una broma.

Maika dejó un par de tiestos con avena frente a los chicos y otro para Albert en la cabecera. El padre le dio otra palmada en la espalda a Jean antes de sentarse a la mesa. El muchacho se llevó una cucharada de avena a la boca y comió en silencio. Menudo susto se llevó, juraba que las bolas se le habían desaparecido en ese mismo momento. Escuchó un golpetear en el borde de su plato y alzó la vista. Mikasa retiró su cuchara y le sonrió ligero, él le devolvió tímidamente el gesto.

–Está comenzando a helar y los días se hace más cortos –comentó Maika sentándose a la mesa –El invierno se nos viene encima. Habrá que ir al pueblo por algunas provisiones.

–Elliot irá con la carreta dentro de estos días, le encargaré algunas cosas –respondió Albert.

Y así el desayuno pasaba a ser como cualquier comida en casa de los Ackerman, amena y ligera. Pero Jean seguía sintiéndose inmensamente incómodo, Mikasa lo miraba de tanto en tanto.

–Yo le dije que durmiera conmigo –alzó la voz la chica interrumpiendo la conversación de sus padres.

–Por supuesto que fuiste tú –respondió Maika –Este pobre muchacho no se atrevería a hacer algo así sin tu consentimiento. Si la primera vez que intentó algo contigo le diste con toda tu mano contra la cara –se rió suave, Albert se le sumó.

Jean miró a Mikasa sorprendido.

–Por supuesto que lo saben –exclamó mirando a sus padres con severidad –Se la pasan espiándonos por la ventana –indicó hacia la mencionada.

Jean asintió con un gesto de interés.

–Astutos –comentó con liviandad.

Taki apareció por la puerta de sus padres rascándose los ojos y soltando un gran bostezo. No fue menor su sorpresa cuando vio a Jean sentado a la mesa, de pronto el haber despertado en cama de sus padres cobró sentido.

–Hola, Jean –saludó de buen humor sentándose a su lado, Maika dejó otro pote de avena frente a él –¿Ya te vas a casar con Mikasa? –Jean se lo quedó mirando sin saber que responder a eso –Porque yo creo que le gustas.

–Esto se está volviendo más divertido –se burló Maika disfrutando el momento.

–¡Taki! –exclamó la hermana –Cómete tu avena.

El chico se alzó de hombros y se acercó al sargento para susurrarle.

–Creo que está enamorada de ti –miraba a su hermana que le hacía un gesto de degollarlo –Lo que pasa es que aún no se da cuenta.

Jean se sonrió divertido.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –le dijo al muchacho y Taki miró malicioso a su hermana mayor.

–¿Qué le dijiste? –exclamó Mikasa viendo a su hermano, pasó la vista a Jean –¿Qué te dijo?

–Muere de vieja y no de cotilla –replicó Taki sacándole la lengua a Mikasa.

El ambiente ameno regresaba de pleno a la cabaña de los Ackerman. El sol ya se asomaba entre las montañas y pronto Jean y Albert se marchaban al pueblo. Maika lavaba lo del desayuno, Taki se divertía leyendo un libro, Mikasa cerraba la puerta luego de ver a ambos hombres perderse por el sendero. Limpió la mesa con un paño antes de poner algo de harina sobre él para disponerse a preparar la masa para el pan.

–Cuéntame una cosa, hija –Maika alzaba la voz volteándose por sobre el hombro para ver a su hija alzar la vista –¿Besa bien?

Mikasa soltó una espiración larga y dejó más harina sobre la mesa antes de comenzar a hacer la mezcla para el pan. Maika se rió entre dientes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Impuesto semestrales a las cosechas y/o producción animal de los pueblos interiores del Muro María.

Todo dueño de tierras o, en su defecto, en comodato que obtenga ganancias a través de las cosechas y/o producción animal deberá pagar un 10,5% de lo adjudicado por las ventas de sus productos en la temporada de verano-otoño del año en curso.

En el caso de los inquilinos, quienes no tienen derecho a las tierras, pero sí a un porcentaje de su producción, deberán pagar únicamente el impuesto en función de dicho porcentaje, no el total de la producción. Será el dueño de las tierras quien deberá pagar el impuesto relativo a las ganancias generadas por la tierra que posee.

Respecto al porcentaje de producción entregado al inquilino, este deberá considerar las necesidades de alimentación de la familia, el almacenamiento de semillas que aseguren la productividad de la temporada entrante y no podrá ser inferior al 30% de la producción total. El cálculo de la producción será realizado por un oficial de la Policía Militar, siendo esta entidad quien procure el cumplimiento de esta orden.

Los precios de cada producción se detallan en el documento adjunto, manteniendo un precio local para los residentes de Boeringa y los terrenos pertenecientes a dicha jurisdicción. En el caso de los valores para abastecer a otras localidades, los precios de venta también son detallados en el documento adjunto y se encuentran regidos por el impuesto a la producción propia establecidos por la Corona.

Para efectuar el pago de impuestos, el dueño o productor deberá dirigirse a la oficina del cuartel de la Policía Militar con los siguientes documentos:

Certificado de pago de impuestos del semestre que verifique el pago de los últimos 12 meses.

Si usted posee deudas, éstas podrán ser pactadas en cuotas en durante el pago actual y hasta 24 meses a continuación de esta fecha. Lo anterior sin perjuicio del pago del presente semestre

Contabilidad de producción por terreno en posesión o en comodato del año en curso

Contabilidad de ventas locales y externas a la fecha correspondiente al semestre primavera-verano del año en curso

El pago de los impuestos será gestionado a través de la Policía Militar, sin existir ningún intermediario entre la mencionada entidad y el productor agrícola.

Sgto. Jean Kirstein

Policía Militar

Cuartel de Boeringa, Muro María"

.

.

La vida en el campo no era para nada similar a la de una ciudad. En las grandes urbes los pequeños avances de ingeniería llegaban para facilitar la vida de los habitantes. Mientras que en las ciudades amuralladas existía un sistema interconectado de aguas y colectores, en el campo dicha modernidad no estaba ni cerca de volverse una realidad. El agua provenía de pozos o de algún riachuelo, los servicios estaban fuera de las casas en su gran mayoría y, pensar en una ducha diaria con agua caliente era algo irreal. Lo más cercano a ello era meterse en una gran batea y tirarse el agua encima con un jarro y, si había quien ayudara, esa agua sería caliente.

La mañana comenzaba en la última chacra del camino que llevaba a la montaña. Frente al potrero una fogata calentaba un recipiente de agua que era vertido luego en una batea de madera dentro de la construcción.

-Debiste bañarte ayer como todos -reclamó Maika mientras Mikasa estaba dentro de la batea enjabonándose -Hoy te lavabas por partes y ya. No estaríamos contra el tiempo –con un jarro dejó caer el agua entibiada sobre la cabeza de la muchacha –Deja que te ayudo con el cabello. ¡Tardará todo el día en secarse! Vas a parecer un pollo mojado.

Así era la forma en el campo, las mujeres se ayudaban entre ellas y los varones entre ellos. Ayer había sido el turno de Albert y Maika, el pequeño Taki fue el último por la tarde, para quitarle la mugre de jugar todo el día en la tierra. Pero Mikasa insistió en hacerlo el mismo día del festival por la mañana. Su madre batallaba refregándole la cabeza con el jabón para hacer suficiente espuma.

-Lávate bien detrás de las orejas –ordenó la madre.

-Sé cómo bañarme, mamá -refunfuñó la chica enjabonándose las axilas. Maika le arrojó un balde entero de agua encima -¡Ay, pero qué bruta, mamá!

Maika volvió a refregarle el pelo con el jabón. Ahora Albert ingresaba trayendo más agua caliente que dejó a un costado.

-¡Papá! -exclamó la chica cubriéndose el pecho.

-Tanto escándalo porque tu padre te vea desnuda –rio Maika –Te conoce desde antes que te crecieran las lolas -bromeó -¿O vas a ser tan quisquillosa cuando tengas esposo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sacas ese tema?

Albert salió del potrero todo risueño. Maika continuó restregándole el cabello, mientras Mikasa se pasaba el jabón por las piernas en una posición bastante graciosa sacando las piernas del agua.

-Porque no lo vas a hacer con la luz apagada, eso es muy aburrido –la bromeó su madre ahora enjabonando los largos del cabello –Los hombres son visuales, hijita. Así que no me dejes en vergüenza y que crean que crie a una mojigata. Eso déjalo para las muchachitas de ciudad todas tiquismiquis.

-En serio, no necesitamos tener esta conversación -reclamó la chica.

Maika hizo un moño con el cabello para dejarlo sobre la cabeza de su hija. Se puso junto a la batea encuclillándose para poder mirar a Mikasa al frente.

-Sí tenemos que tener esta conversación -dijo ahora seria –Hubiese querido que mi madre hubiese vivido lo suficiente para que me explicara ciertas cosas. Un padre no puede explicarle estas cosas a una chica, primero porque no es mujer y segundo porque cualquier padre querría que su hija se metiera a monja y jamás estuviera con un hombre. Enjabónate bien el cuello también -llevó un dedo para refregarle en un costado. Volvió a ponerse de pie para mojar los largos del pelo con una jarra y quitar de a poco el jabón -Tienes veinte años, Mikasa. ¿No tienes dudas al respecto?

-No las tengo -preguntó justo antes que su madre le arrojara toda la jarra en la mollera, Mikasa se pasó la mano por la cara para descorrer el agua -Sé lo que tengo que saber.

Maika volvió a verter agua en su cabeza para terminar de enjuagarle el pelo.

-Cuando conocí a tu papá creí que lo sabía todo -retomó Maika estrujando el cabello –Porque todo el proceso parece sencillo desde afuera. Dos personas se conocen, se enamoran... idealmente. Después se casan y vienen los hijos. Las mujeres trabajamos en la casa, los hombres en el campo. A veces ambos deben trabajar a la par para sacar un campo adelante -Maika retiró una toalla que estaba colgada de un clavo en uno de los pilares y envolvió el cabello en ella –Pero no es tan fácil. Más allá de la convivencia que puede ser más o menos difícil, a veces lo más difícil es dar el paso –Mikasa se enjuagaba el jabón del cuerpo –Enamorarse de alguien, amar a alguien no implica que ames menos a tu familia. Es un paso para formar la propia y salir del nido –le envolvió el pelo en la toalla y lo afirmó en una especie de turbante –Y puede ser aterrador -agregó poniéndose ahora al lado de su hija –En particular, tuve mucho miedo que amar a tu padre significara dejar el campo, dejar mi casa y a mi propio padre. La sola idea de vivir fuera de aquí, de lo que yo conocía, era algo que me retenía de aceptar los cortejos del pobre Bertie. Hasta que llegó el momento en que su trabajo aquí había terminado, la siembra estaba lista. Tu padre se marcharía a otro pueblo, uno donde el invierno no fuera tan crudo y, tal vez, nunca regresaría. Era joven y nada lo ataba, su vida era ir de acá a allá trabajando en lo que pudiese. Solo me pidió una cosa, que lo acompañara al festival de la siembra en el pueblo. En ese momento decidí, no sin que mi padre me diera una charla similar a esta, que los hijos no pertenecen a sus padres, sino que a la vida. Ser padre o madre, en este caso, es amar tanto a sus hijos como para verlos partir para caminar su propia vida. Tuve la suerte que mi padre requería alguien que lo ayudara siempre y que Bertie estuvo de acuerdo en ello, que nunca quiso salir de aquí porque había encontrado un lugar donde realmente quería estar. Pero si nunca se hubiese enamorado de mí, eso no hubiese ocurrido. Todo en la vida tiene un propósito.

-Sigo sin entender por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación -dijo Mikasa apoyando las manos en el borde de la batea para ponerse de pie.

Maika le entregó una gran toalla para que se envolviera en ella.

-Mikasa, no tengas miedo. Es solo eso. No te escudes en excusas para no tener que tomar decisiones de adulta. Ya no eres una niña, déjale eso a Taki. Que no sea el miedo el que te paralice. Si quieres quedarte para siempre con nosotros, hasta que seamos viejos y no recordemos ni tu nombre, que sea porque nos amas tanto como para empeñar tu vida y tu felicidad. Pero no porque fue el miedo el que te retuvo en este lugar.

La chica se comenzó a frotarse con la toalla para secar la humedad, salió de la batea y apoyó los pies en un trozo de tela sobre el piso cubierto de heno. No dijo una sola palabra en respuesta al discurso de su madre. Simplemente terminó de secarse, su madre le entregó la ropa interior mirándola a los ojos, mirada que Mikasa esquivó. Se vistió en ese silencio que solo da la reflexión. Su madre la ayudó a abotonarse el vestido por la espalda, dejando sobre su hombro un cadejo de cabello que había escapado de la toalla.

-A veces –dijo Mikasa con voz suave mirando sus pies, aun descalzos –A veces hubiese querido nunca ir a dejar esa carta. Si papá no se hubiese empeñado en reparar el techo, si hubiese aceptado la ayuda de Elliot, jamás hubiese caído del techo y yo nunca hubiese tenido que ir al pueblo. Si tan solo nunca hubiese puesto un pie en el cuartel... Pero ya no lo puedo detener, porque no quiero detenerlo. Y no sé cómo pasó eso, simplemente no lo sé.

-La vida nos da sorpresas, hija. Todo en la vida pasa con un propósito, nada es porque sí.

-Si tan solo ese idiota nunca hubiese hecho lo que sea que hizo para que lo destinaran a este lugar -extendió un brazo hacia la salida indicando en dirección al pueblo, la voz quebrada –Nada de esto estaría pasando. Seguiría pensando que la policía militar son todos unos malditos vendidos, que a todos les importaría un carajo lo que pasaba con los que nos deslomamos para mantenernos día a día, para tener un plato de comida. Si yo nunca hubiese ido a dejar esa maldita carta –Maika le sonrió dulce, Mikasa dejó escapar una espiración trémula –El muy maldito tenía que ser estúpidamente atractivo, tenía que tener ese carácter que me saca de quicio y ser completamente diferente a como yo esperaba que fuese con su maldito palo metido en el culo. Porque se suponía que debía ser tal como los otros –hizo una pausa –No debería ser así... no así.

-Demasiadas maldiciones para mi gusto –le dijo sin ánimo de reproche, sino un tono cariñoso -No batalles contigo misma, Mikasa. Las cosas son más simples de lo que parecen en tu cabeza.

La chica espiró largo y pesado, se puso las largas medias que le entregaba su madre sentándose en una banquita a su espalda.

-¿Y si un día decide que quiere volver a la capital? Yo jamás saldré de Boeringa, nunca.

-No le veo ninguna intención de irse, si me preguntas –la vio calzarse las botas –Tal vez encontró un lugar al cual pertenecer. Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien. Quizás en primera instancia lo hizo por ti, no lo niego. Sus intentos de cortejarte eran bastante graciosos y un poco burdos. Pero tampoco digamos que tú eres muy fácil de convencer. Si vamos a hacer una competencia de cuál de los dos es más tozudo, creo que sería un empate sin dudarlo -soltó una risita suave –Sin embargo, lo que comenzó por un enamoramiento terminó sacando lo mejor de él. Y él lo sabe, no es un muchacho tonto –Mikasa asintió dándole la razón -Te voy a dar un consejo y espero que me escuches esta vez en serio. Vas a ir al festival, pero ya no con miedo. No le tengas miedo, no tengas miedo a lo que sientes. Las cosas se darán de manera natural porque ya no hay nada que esconder, ¿verdad? Tendrás que ser honesta contigo mismo esta vez, ¿vale?

Mikasa miró al suelo y asintió suave. No, no había nada más que esconder. Ya no podía seguir haciéndose la tonta a sí misma, ya no. Volvió a espirar pesado. Debía dejar de luchar contra algo que había ya ganado en su corazón.

-De acuerdo, vamos a tratar de secarte un poco el cabello y ordenarlo.

La madre la tomó de la mano como cuando era una niña pequeña. Ambas salieron en dirección a la casa, Maika llevando las toallas que luego colgó en unas lienzas a un lado de la cabaña. Ingresaron finalmente. Mikasa tomó asiento y Maika le retiró la toalla del cabello. Cerca del fuego Maika peinaba el cabello húmedo de su hija batallando con los nudos. Su padre terminaba de anudarse la corbata, mientras que Taki estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un lado terminando la tarea.

-Mi hija es la chica más guapa de todo Boeringa -dijo Maika pasando al frente de la chica y ordenándole el flequillo.

-¡Pero qué muchacha tan bonita! –exclamó Albert siguiéndole el juego a Maika.

-Es el festival –se excusó la chica –Es el momento de lucir impecable.

Taki la miró ligeramente por sobre su lectura.

-Por eso que llevas horas arreglándote –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Nunca te había visto tan preocupada y arreglada para ir al pueblo –Mikasa se puso las manos en las caderas dispuesta a rebatirle –No nos inventes excusas. Acá todos sabemos que la razón de tu extraña preocupación por tu aspecto es alto y viste un uniforme –volvió a su lectura.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –exclamó Mikasa completamente roja -¿Acaso no puedo querer verme bien para ir al pueblo?

-No –respondió el chico risueño, su hermana frunció el ceño –Pero creo que eres la chica más linda de todo Boeringa.

Maika fue hasta Taki y lo abrazó.

-Eso fue muy dulce, hijo –le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a Mikasa -¿Por qué estás enfadada? Te acabó de decir que eres la chica más linda del pueblo.

-Pero lo hizo luego de molestarme –refunfuñó la chica cruzándose de brazos –Dile que no me moleste.

Albert fue hasta Taki y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hijo, no molestes a tu hermana –le dijo el padre con un tono cariñoso –Menos conversación y más acción. Elliot nos está esperando para ir al pueblo dentro de una hora y parece que el cabello de Mikasa tardará bastante.

.

.

Era extraño ver al pueblo convertido en un centro social. Usualmente había un ligero movimiento, pero tal como los Ackerman, había muchos pobladores que escasamente se dejaban ver por Boeringa. Ya sea porque no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo salvo en contadas ocasiones, o porque no estaban todos al mismo tiempo en el mismo sitio. Por lo mismo, esta era una ocasión especial. Todo el radio que incluía los terrenos de Boeringa era habitada por unas mil personas, sin contar la población flotante que se podría triplicar en contados momentos del año, como la época de siembra y la de cosecha.

Habían puestos de comida y bebidas, juegos para niños y no tan niños, algunos pobladores vendían sus propios productos también. Nunca Boeringa tuvo tanta vida como ese día. Y, aun cuando estaba de civil ese día, tendría que estar atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. Lo mismo corría para sus compañeros, excepto para Benson quien prefirió permanecer en el cuartel.

-¿Disfrutando el movimiento, sargento? –escuchó a su espalda.

Jean se volteó para encontrarse con el alcalde, quien caminaba algo adelantado de su esposa e hija, las que miraban unos puestos un poco más al fondo de la calle.

-Buenos días, señor Ritze –saludó cordial –Nunca había estado en una festividad que no fuese en los muros.

-Debe parecerle muy pintoresco –comentó el hombre repasando el lugar con la mirada –Un festival de siembra no debe ser nada comparado con los que hay en las grandes ciudades, sargento. Puede que le parezca algo demasiado burdo, en comparación a lo que está acostumbrado –volvió a mirar al muchacho –Ésta es una época movida, hay mucha gente que ha venido a trabajar a los campos desde otros lugares. Me imagino que, a pesar de vestir de civil, estará preocupándose por la seguridad de este pueblo. En esta época hasta las cosas más inimaginables pueden pasar en un pueblo como Boeringa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señor –asintió Jean.

Antes que Ritze se retirara, fue su esposa e hija quienes fueron hasta él para saludar al sargento. La mujer de Ritze tomó a su esposo del brazo, la chica junto a ellos.

-¿No le parece adorable el festival, sargento? -preguntó la señora Ritze, como siempre muy amable -Le aseguro que nunca había visto a todo el pueblo reunido. Es uno de esos momentos donde se puede disfrutar de la compañía de todos. Tiene que probar el pastel de la señora Pickbell, es lo mejor de todo Boeringa. Y el señor Testart trae el mejor licor del muro María.

-Creo que decantaré por el pastel, señora Ritze -contestó Jean -Puede que hoy esté de civil, pero sigo de servicio.

La señora Ritze soltó una risita, el alcalde asintió. Fue la hija de ellos quien alzó la voz:

-¿Está solo, sargento? No veo a ninguno de sus colegas por aquí -comentó la chica viendo a su alrededor -Si gusta puedo hacerle de guía. Va a necesitar alguien que lo oriente para que no lo timen -bromeó.

-Le agradezco su ofrecimiento, señorita Ritze, pero estoy esperando a la señorita Ackerman.

Brigitte asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Fue el alcalde quien se excusó para retirarse junto a su familia. La chica hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Jean sacó su reloj de bolsillo para confirmar la hora, lo había mirado tantas veces que creía que podría calcular los minutos por sí mismo.

Haller llegaba a su lado y lo vio guardar el reloj de regreso en el bolsillo.

-Le traje esto, jefe –le entregó una jarra –Lo va a necesitar, para los nervios –lo bromeó.

-¿Qué acaso nada pasa desapercibido en este lugar? -bufó -Benedict, primero que todo no estamos en el cuartel. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre -recibió la jarra y la olió. Parecía un fermentado de manzana, una especie de cidra –Bueno, después de mediodía no le hace mal a nadie, ¿verdad? -se la empinó -Está buena. Pero que sea la última, estoy de servicio.

Haller chocó su jarra contra la del sargento en actitud de brindis, luego bebió un poco.

-Permíteme decirte algo, Jean –lo tuteó a pedida del sargento –Hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidas en este pueblo. Sobre todo cuando involucran a la máxima autoridad de la policía militar. Además, convengamos que los Ackerman tampoco son una familia que pasen desapercibidas. Son tan esquivos que han creado una serie de misterios a su alrededor –dijo despreocupadamente –Volver a ver a Mikasa ahora en el pueblo fue una sorpresa.

-Con que se conocían desde antes.

-Íbamos al campo de Vilken por manzanas cuando éramos niños -respondió Haller volviendo a beber de su jarra –De eso bastantes años -hizo una pausa –La vida en Boeringa es dura cuando no se es Ritze, Gruen u otro de los potentados. Las manzanas no se rechazan.

-Eso dice Mikasa -respondió Jean, ahora él se llevó la jarra a la boca.

Haller asintió llevando la vista hacia la salida de la calle. Detectó inmediatamente que se trataba de los Ackerman.

-Creo que ha llegado tu cita, pero esperaré que estén aquí para que no se note que llevas media hora solo como un perro haciendo la hora. Ante todo, dignidad –lo golpeó amistoso en la espalda –Hagamos como que hablamos algo muy interesante. Por ejemplo, hablemos del último informe que recibiste.

-¿El de la cuota de invierno para el pago del cuartel? -preguntó Jean sorprendido –Pero si es de lo más aburrido y más de lo mismo.

-Pero es muy interesante –le insistió -¿Opinas que nos alcanzará para todo el invierno?

-¿Bromeas? Es más dinero del que he manejado en mi vida -exclamó -Tiene que alcanzar. De hecho, estaba pensando que con lo que sobre podríamos hacer un sistema de financiamiento a las chacras con menor productividad. Valorar qué está faltando en las tierras para...

Haller se enderezó ligeramente y sonrió amigable:

-Señora Ackerman, señor Ackerman. Me alegra verlos por aquí. ¿Qué tal, Mikasa? -miró al hermanito –Taki, vaya si has crecido. La última vez que te vi fue cuando aun eras un bebé -dijo amable.

-Buenas tardes, Benedict -saludó Albert –Espero que no hayas estado esperando mucho, Jean. Una señorita acá se tardó más de lo esperado -bromeó a Mikasa.

-Tuve un imprevisto –se excusó con su clásico tono respondón.

Benedict bromeó con "las mujeres siempre se tardan demasiado" y se disculpó para ir a ver a su propia familia. Lo mismo hicieron los Ackerman cuando Albert detectó a Erick Rascall, uno de los pocos que podía considerar amigo en Boeringa. Maika y Taki lo siguieron, dejando a Mikasa y Jean solos.

Ambos muchachos siguieron a la familia con la vista, ninguno sabía qué decir para romper el hielo. Mikasa porque no podía dejar de repetir las palabras de su madre en su cabeza, Jean porque estaba algo embobado al ver a Mikasa tan bonita. Siempre la había considerado hermosa, desde que ingresó en su oficina hace ya unos cuatro meses. Pero hoy le parecía que estaba aun más hermosa. Y, debía reconocer que Haller tenía razón, estaba nervioso.

Usualmente sus encuentros con Mikasa eran producto de sus visitas al pueblo, al cuartel por las cartas o ya en el campo. Estar junto a ella no era la razón de su nerviosismo, era el contexto. Era en todo rigor una cita. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberle pedido que lo acompañara y comprometer un encuentro en lugar que fuese algo que se diera de forma natural, como había sido hasta el momento. Circunstancial.

-Estás muy callado -dijo Mikasa rompiendo el silencio -¿Pasó algo? ¿Ritze te hizo algún comentario sobre tu notificación? Porque créeme que Elliot no dejó de hablar de ello con papá camino hacia acá -hizo una pausa -Realmente sorprendiste a todos. Ritze debe estar muy mosqueado.

-Pues, me lo encontré antes y fue bastante amable -comentó mirando a Mikasa -Extrañamente amable.

-Entonces tendré que cuidar tu altivo trasero el día de hoy -lo bromeó -No vaya a ser que quiera cobrarse sus impuestos con tu cabeza.

Jean caviló. Había pasado una semana de su comunicado y no había recibido ninguna queja de Ritze. Cuando tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con él cuando solo llevaba unos tres meses en el pueblo, no le pareció alguien que se quedara tranquilo cuando su dinero y sus malas formas peligraran.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál fue tu imprevisto? -la tonteó Jean cambiando abruptamente el tema.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Mikasa y le indicó la jarra -¿Qué bebes?

Jean le entregó la jarra y Mikasa la acercó a su rostro para olerlo primero. Hizo un gesto de curiosidad y probó un poco.

-Fermentado de manzana –dijo la chica y le devolvió la jarra –No te recomiendo beber más que una jarra o tendrás que correr a la letrina. Es en serio. Me pasó una vez. Es muy vergonzoso.

-¿Compartiremos historias vergonzosas? Porque tengo muchas de ellas -respondió risueño -¿Comienzas tú? Las damas primero –dijo en tono de falsa galantería.

Iniciaron la marcha por la calle larga. Jean pasó a regresar la jarra al puesto de bebidas sin tomar el resto, mientras Mikasa relataba su historia de cuando Vilken regaló a los inquilinos vecinos a sus tierras un par de botellas de fermentado de manzana. Ella tendría unos dieciocho años y su padre le había dado permiso para beber con él y su madre. El fermentado era dulce y hacía cosquillas en la boca. Mikasa simplemente se fue por el agradable sabor, a pesar de las advertencias de su padre. Con las consecuencias esperables al caso.

No era una historia encantadora, sin duda. Ni siquiera supo por qué sacaba ese tema. Serían los nervios. Trataba que pareciese que todo era como siempre, pero le estaba costando. Se notaba y esperaba que Jean no se diera cuenta. Desearía no haber tenido esa charla con su madre, podría haber mantenido la compostura. No, aun sin aquella conversación no hubiese sido como siempre. No era un encuentro casual, ni Jean estaba dándoselas de galán de medio pelo jugando al yerno ideal. Era una cita concertada a la que ella había accedido casi sin pensarlo. Una respuesta que salió no sin reticencia, pero una que esperó durante una semana. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan raro ahora? Normalmente no era así, ella no hablaba incoherencias ni él se quedaba callado sin hacer alarde de su labia ocurrente.

La chica se detuvo frente a un puesto de cachivaches mirándolos fingiendo interés.

-Mikasa -la llamó Jean y ella se volteó -¿No sientes que esto está… raro? Tú, yo y este ambiente enrarecido -hizo un gesto circular con la mano.

Mikasa suspiró aliviada.

-Absolutamente -le sonrió amplio.

Jean imitó el gesto y la tomó suave por los brazos.

-Quédate aquí, mirando eso -indicó los cachivaches. El tendedero los miraba con curiosidad, también otro par de personas que estaban frente al puesto -Tardo un segundo.

Mikasa lo siguió con la mirada, Jean le indicó con la mano que volviera su vista a los productos. Ella se alzó de hombros y puso atención al puesto. Entre tanta cosa había algunas interesantes. Repasó con la mirada varios y se detuvo en uno en particular, parecía una moneda vieja. La sostuvo en su mano y la alzó al frente para verla bien.

-¿Disfrutando el festival, señorita Ackerman? -escuchó a Jean tras de ella.

No se volteó inmediatamente. Disimuló la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en los labios frente a la ocurrencia de Jean. Finalmente se dio media vuelta.

-Sargento Kirstein, veo que ha decidido mover su humanidad del cuartel para compartir con el pueblo. Me siento halagada.

Dejó la moneda de regreso sobre el improvisado mesón. El tendedero los ignoró, juegos de chicos. Una señora preguntó por el precio de unas cucharas viejas.

-Ver las costumbres de Boeringa es parte de mis funciones. Además, puede que vista de civil, pero sigo de servicio. Hay mucho afuerino y ya sabe, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar cuando llega gente que no habita en este pueblo ni sus alrededores.

Mikasa le sonrió y soltó una ligera risa, Jean se sintió aliviado. De pronto, todo volvía a ser como siempre.

-¿Vino sola? -continuó con su actuación.

-Vine con mi familia. De las pocas veces que venimos al pueblo. Eso usted lo sabe, porque se la pasa en mi casa enterándose de cada detalle. ¿En serio no se aburre de la charla de unos campesinos?

-En lo absoluto -respondió Jean -Comprender el actuar del habitante de Boeringa también es parte de mis funciones.

Mikasa asintió.

-¿Y acompañarme en mi recorrido por los puestos también lo es? -preguntó risueña.

-Coincidencias, señorita Ackerman -dejó caer con simpleza -Pero si me permite hacer el recorrido con usted, me sentiría halagado. Después de todo, creo que es la chica más guapa que he visto en este lugar.

-Debería ignorar sus cortejos, sargento, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. No quiero arruinar mi buen humor -lo miró fingiendo displicencia -Ya que, al parecer, tenemos el mismo recorrido, creo que sería descortés no aceptar su compañía. Debo reconocer que no es usted el patán que creí en un comienzo.

Jean le ofreció su brazo y Mikasa aceptó no sin darle un pequeño empujón por el costado y soltar una risa suave. Siguieron pasando la vista por los puestos, Jean parecía especialmente atento a aquellos que vendían alimentos por peso ya fuesen dulces, grano o frutas. Los tendederos lo miraban con inocencia y lo saludaban a la distancia. Pero mientras Jean estaba concentrado en una balanza en particular que parecía desalineada, Mikasa notó que la gente a su alrededor los miraba con curiosidad.

Jean se alejó del puesto, con la mente en dejar un momento a Mikasa con sus padres e ir por los pesos para calibrar al cuartel. ¿Dónde se había metido Benson? Esa era su labor esta misma mañana.

-Me siento observada –murmuró Mikasa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Jean miró a su alrededor, efectivamente había algunos que ponían su atención en ellos, pero luego fingían no haberlos visto ni notado que se paseaban tomados del brazo como si fuesen una más de las parejas del pueblo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Jean sin darle importancia a las miradas que les daban de tanto en tanto –Quizás están extrañados de verte en el pueblo.

Mikasa frunció los labios indicándole que no se compraba su excusa barata. Había una razón más. El que estuvieran juntos, paseándose por el pueblo llevaría a todos a dar por confirmadas sus especulaciones.

-No estoy jugando, Jean –insistió Mikasa -¿No tienen nada mejor que mirar?

-Yo no, al menos –le dijo mirándola y guiñándole un ojo.

Mikasa se volteó para ver a las personas que pasaban a su lado y notó que un par se sonreía al verlo juntos. La chica soltó un suspiro. Al menos no había malicia en los rostros de quienes los veían con curiosidad, era una mirada que rayaba en la ternura. Y, la realidad era así. La gente sabía la reticencia de las mujeres Ackerman a ir al pueblo, ver a Mikasa en el último tiempo, aunque era algo común, siempre llamaba la atención. Pero verla con el sargento, sabiendo además que la influencia de ella era la que lo había hecho tomar ciertas determinaciones que nunca antes nadie hizo, era simplemente enternecedor.

En Boeringa no había un solo joven que pudiese poner su interés en Mikasa, no porque fuese una chica fea, todo lo contrario. Sino porque los rumores en torno a su ascendencia eran increíbles. Muchos se burlaban de esas habladurías, pero aun así tenían cierto respeto "por si acaso". Algunas personas mayores simplemente evitaban hablarle incluso. Pero más allá de las habladurías, a muchos pobladores les conmovía que finalmente fuese un afuerino quien estuviese dispuesto a hacer caso omiso y, con ello, traer un cambio completo al pueblo. Ver al sargento palo-en-el-culo con cara de enamorado viendo a la chica más humilde de todo Boeringa era un espectáculo. Tanto como ver a aquella chica que rehuía de todos totalmente cómoda en su compañía. Y eso era lo que miraban, de eso era de lo que hablaban una vez que se alejaban de ellos.

Cerca de la plaza, los Ackerman charlaban con un par de personas, parecían cercanos. Taki se paseaba cerca entre los puestos de comida.

-Me temo que el tipo de las nueces tiene cargada su balanza -dijo Jean, Mikasa asintió -Vuelvo en un momento.

Mikasa se acercó a sus padres y saludó a los padres de Benedict Haller. Se sumó parcialmente a la conversación, más pendiente que Taki no se perdiera de su vista.

Jean fue hasta el cuartel que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada. Se extrañó, porque usualmente se mantenía abierta a no ser que estuviese ventoso o hiciese frío. Abrió la puerta y las campanitas tintinaron. Nadie tras el mostrador.

-¿Benson?

No recibió respuesta, iba a medio camino hasta la bodega para sacar los pesos para calibrar la balanza, cuando el soldado bajó desde el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Sargento -se cuadró en cuanto estuvo frente a Jean -Disculpe mi ausencia, estaba cambiándome la camisa. La manché con mermelada de frutilla que claramente no debí estar comiendo si estoy de guardia, señor.

Jean le hizo un gesto para que dejara de cuadrarse.

-Ve a la feria. El tipo de las nueces tiene adulterada la balanza.

-Sí, señor -volvió a cuadrarse y fue hasta la bodega.

Jean iba a retirarse cuando escuchó un crujir de las tablas del segundo piso. Se volvió hacia la bodega. Mermelada, sí cómo no. Ese Benson no era tan correctito después de todo. Había metido a una chica al cuartel. Ya le daría una charla de los límites que tenía el puterío bajo su mando. Regla número uno: no chicas en los cuartos. Para eso el segundo piso de la taberna tenía varias habitaciones disponibles.

Se retiró del cuartel cerrando la puerta tras de él. Comenzó su caminar por la calle dando la vuelta a la plaza, cuando se escuchó nombrar.

-Sargento, veo que no pudo resistirse a dar una vuelta por la feria –comentó el señor Rascall detenido fuera de su tienda de variedad de productos que traía desde Shinganshina -Espero que, a pesar de su simpleza, pueda pasar un buen rato.

-Un momento de esparcimiento hace bien para el espíritu –respondió Jean.

-Me pareció que vino en compañía de la señorita Ackerman –comentó el hombre sin mala intención –Bertie y yo somos buenos amigos. Tanto como para que me compartiera sus aprehensiones respecto al futuro de sus tierras. Hizo bien, sargento Kirstein, alguien debía poner un alto a los abusos –Jean lo miró serio –Créame que somos muchos quienes apreciamos lo que ha hecho en este pueblo. No lo digo de adulador, es la verdad.

-Hago lo que corresponde –respondió algo seco –Pero le agradezco sus palabras.

Rascall miró a la plaza. Los chicos Ackerman se divisaban a la distancia. Otros chicos jugaban a la pelota y uno de ellos fue por Taki, sin siquiera conocerlo, solo como son los niños.

-¿Me acompañaría un segundo a interior de la tienda, sargento? Hay algo que quiero hablar con usted, en privado.

El hombre ingresó y Jean lo siguió, cerró la puerta logrando que las campanitas colgadas tintinearan. Rascall pasó tras el mostrador y buscó algo entre las gavetas. Dejó frente a él un pañuelo doblado, Jean lo miró.

-Recibo muchos empeños, sobre todo en época de siembra. No es a lo que me dedico, pero ya sabe, los dueños de pequeñas tiendas solemos recibir cosas de quienes requieren un poco de dinero extra. Si viese la cantidad de cosas que tengo guardadas en cada una de estas gavetas. Cosas que cada tanto las personas vienen a venderme para sacar unas cuantas coronas. No las vuelvo a vender, me parte el corazón –observó el pañuelo –Siempre espero que vengan por ellas. Algunas veces eso no ocurre, no solo porque recuperarlas es un gasto que no siempre pueden darse, sino que otras es por vergüenza. Dejar algo de valor sentimental y ponerle un precio es crudo. Pero es una realidad a la que me he acostumbrado –hizo una pausa –Hace poco unos dos meses recibí esto –abrió el pañuelo, era una delgada cadenita de plata –Le di treinta coronas por ella. No vale más de doce, lo sé, porque yo se la vendí a su padre hace cinco años. A Bertie Ackerman -agregó -Le dije a la muchacha que podía prestarle el dinero, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos de lo que está hecha esa chica. Es muy orgullosa. Por lo mismo, no quise devolvérsela, no quiero ofenderla. La dignidad es lo único que la gente pobre tiene, no puedo arrebatarle eso. Pero si usted se la entrega, ella lo tomará como un regalo y aligerará mi conciencia.

Jean tomó la cadenita entre sus dedos. Era delgada y sin ningún adorno más que su propia estructura, simple y ligera.

-Bertie se la regaló para sus quince años –agregó Rascall -Cuando mi hija cumplió quince años, me pidió un par de aretes. Tengo una buena posición, un campo que me da lo suficiente y que no necesito trabajarlo yo mismo. He tenido suerte, no lo negaré -hizo una pausa -Fui hasta Shinganshina para traerle un par de aretes a mi niña. A veces me pongo a pensar que mientras más tenemos, menos valoramos los pequeños gestos y la simpleza de ellos, el cariño y el esfuerzo que hay detrás.

Jean volvió a dejar la cadenita sobre el pañuelo y lo dobló tal como Rascall lo tenía guardado. Dio un par de dobleces más y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Anótelo en mi cuenta -le indicó.

-No es necesario…

Jean apoyó un codo en el mostrador en actitud cómplice.

-Dígame una cosa, señor Rascall. ¿Usted cree que esa señorita va a perdonar a mi trasero si no saldo la deuda? Ya me llevaré un sermón por meterme en sus asuntos e involucrarme en esto.

-Lamento que esto sea un problema para usted.

-¿Problema? Escucharía esos sermones gustoso el resto de mi vida -se incorporó -Gracias, Rascall. Esto habla bien de usted.

-Eso nos hace dos, entonces -sonrió el hombre -Que tenga un buen día.

-Usted también.

Abandonó la tienda con una extraña sensación. Tal como había mencionado Mikasa, efectivamente la gente miraba más que de costumbre. No pudo evitar repetir en su mente las palabras de Rascall. Su notificación había tenido un impacto en los pobladores de Boeringa, una que parecía positiva. Sin embargo, esperaba algún tipo de reclamo por parte del alcalde. Pudo hacerlo cuando se lo topó antes en la feria, pero no era el estilo de Ritze. Preferiría enfrentarlo en privado antes de echarse medio pueblo encima. La batalla estaba diplomáticamente comenzada.

Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, no iba a arruinar su día rumiando en su cabeza cuál sería el siguiente paso que daría Ritze... y cuál sería el propio. Se dirigió al lugar en la plaza donde los Ackerman se habían sentado sobre una manta para disfrutar de algunas de las comidas que vendían en los puestos.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido. Había bastante movimiento, muchas cosas por ver y con una buena compañía. Por instantes estaba la familia reunida, sin embargo, se las arreglaban para dejarlo a solas con Mikasa al estilo de los Ackerman. Eso es, sin nada de disimulo. Afortunadamente, los instantes incómodos no regresaron, pero no pudo evitar que Mikasa no estaba tan a la defensiva como siempre. A pesar que disfrutaba sus pequeños enfrentamientos y le parecían muy ocurrentes, fue un diferente que calificaba como bueno. Tal vez, Mikasa solo se estaba controlando por estar rodeada de muchas personas, pero sabía que eso poco y nada de importaba después de todo. Curioso, pero no quiso hacerse expectativas, sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar en toda esta historia, era el sargento estirado citadino y ella una chica de pueblo con mucha labia y una reticencia a la milicia. Podía vivir con eso sin dudas.

Más allá de cómo había comenzado todo entre ellos, y aun cuando en un impulso inicial quiso hacer a lo que estaba acostumbrado, Mikasa le había dado una gran lección. Tal vez, a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, nunca podría ser algo más que un amigo. Pero se sentía conforme con eso. Quizás Mikasa solo había sido un primer impulso para comprometerse con todo lo que la rodeaba. Mientras hablaban podía ver todo a su alrededor, a cada persona que había concurrido al festival, ver a Boeringa en todo su esplendor. No eran personas ignorantes, no eran animales de carga que solo servían para abastecer a las grandes ciudades y cada uno de ellos se merecía más que unos cuantos reportes a las ciudades amuralladas contabilizando las producciones. Ellos no eran número, no eran sacos de grano. Eran personas con sueños, con esperanzas y, sobre todo, que merecían mucho más que lo que obtenían. Mikasa le había sacado una venda de los ojos y él se la dejó retirar sin demasiada pelea.

-Papá me dijo que en un par de días ya podrás tener tu casa totalmente a tu disposición.

Las palabras de Mikasa lo trajeron de regreso de su breve reflexión.

-Justo antes del invierno -comentó notando también que ya comenzaba a ponerse el sol y comenzaba a decaer la temperatura –Podre congelarme el trasero en la inmensidad de la casona de Robensen -bromeó.

Mikasa le sonrió y miró hacia las montañas, las nubes mostraban un leve color anaranjado.

-Deberías dejar de llamarla así -volvió a mirarlo –Si pretendes quedarte aquí, como ya me lo dijiste antes, deberías comenzar a llamarla tu casa, ¿no crees? Y sí, vas a congelar tu trasero en la inmensidad de esa casa. Robensen nunca pasó un invierno en ella, huía hacia Shinganshina –se alzó de hombros –Tampoco es como que haya mucho que hacer aquí en esa época. Todos hibernamos como los osos -bromeó.

-Conseguiré varias mantas entonces -respondió de buen humor.

–Pero no te recomiendo que vayas por algunas hoy -advirtió Mikasa -Inflaron los precios, por si acaso no lo notaste.

-Lo noté, no creas que no -afirmó Jean –No está fuera de la ley, así que no intervendré. Son precios para lo afuerinos curiosos.

-¿Acaso tú no eres un afuerino curioso? -lo picó la chica.

Jean caviló un momento paseando la vista a la lejanía.

-No -respondió con seguridad –Tengo mi casa acá, ¿no?

Mikasa le sonrió amplio y asintió. De alguna forma esa afirmación le traía tranquilidad, aun cuando Jean ya le había dicho que no tenía intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, siempre estaba esa sensación de "qué sucedería si..." Pero ahora, el invierno podría caer con toda rudeza este año, podría congelarse el frío y la nieve subir metros en el camino hacia la montaña; pero aquello pasaría, la nieve cedería, el río volvería a correr... y ella volvería al pueblo a encontrarlo sentado en el escritorio comiendo de sus dulces y tomando su té capitalino.

Todo sería como siempre cuando la primavera regresara una vez más.

Decidieron abandonar su cómodo sitio para ir en búsqueda de la familia de Mikasa. Dentro de poco el sol se ocultaría tras las montañas y el camino hacia las chacras de los extremos del pueblo se volvería oscuro y difícil de transitar. Los Ackerman estaban ya en compañía de Elliot y su hijo mayor, la llegada de Mikasa marcaba el final de la jornada. Ellos se adelantaron unos pasos luego de despedirse del sargento.

-Espera un momento –dijo Jean cuando Mikasa se disponía a seguirlos. Buscó dentro de su chaqueta y sacó el pañuelo muy bien doblado –Esto es para ti.

La chica recibió el pañuelo y lo miró con curiosidad. Iba a abrirlo, pero Jean le indicó que esperara. Mikasa simplemente lo sostuvo en su mano.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido –dijo ella finalmente, sin siquiera cuestionarse la entrega de ese curioso atado –Yo me lo pasé bien, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Me lo pasé muy bien, gracias por acompañarme.

Mikasa negó suavemente.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, en serio -respondió viéndolo a los ojos –Soy yo la que debo darte las gracias por lo que sea que tengo en la mano -sonrió ligero –¿Funciona esto en la capital de regalarle algo a una chica después de una salida? -lo bromeó con un ligero sonrojo.

Jean le sonrió de vuelta algo avergonzado:

-No lo sé, ya no lo recuerdo –hizo una pausa –Hay muchas cosas que ya no recuerdo, porque todo lo que sabía acá no funcionan –Mikasa lo miraba atenta –Ya me lo dirás tú cuando sea primavera –le guiñó un ojo en jugarreta.

Mikasa soltó un ligero suspiro indetectable para él. Bajo la vista brevemente antes de volver a mirarlo y alzar la voz:

-Hasta primavera entonces, sargento Kirstein –dijo con voz suave –Procura poner mucha leña a la chimenea y hacerte de varias mantas.

Jean asintió.

-Hasta primavera, señorita Ackerman.

Mikasa le sostuvo la mirada un momento. ¿Por qué no quería marcharse? ¿Por qué tenía ese deseo incontrolable de que el invierno nunca cayera en el pueblo? Nunca se había cuestionado el encierro invernal, nunca le había parecido algo que quisiera evitar. Era natural y esperable. Pero ahora daría todo porque el otoño durara eternamente, que ese momento durara para siempre.

Una brisa helada le heló la espalda sacándola de su silencio. Inició su marcha mirándolo por sobre el hombro, él también giró para verla partir. La chica respiró profundo antes de ver hacia el frente y caminar al encuentro de sus padres. Ya en la carreta vio hacia Jean, la gente que circulaba tapó su vista. Elliot inició la marcha, comenzaron los comentarios del día, de los productos. Mikasa miró a su mano y la abrió para extender el pañuelo. Lo desdobló con cuidado, Taki miraba hacia los campos comentando lo enorme de un toro, Albert hablaba con Elliot, el hijo mayor de su vecino se sumaba a los comentarios de Taki. Maika veía a Mikasa terminar de abrir el pañuelo. Entonces la vio sonreír ampliamente. Volvió a doblar el pañuelo con el contenido en él y sostenerlo en su mano con firmeza. Perdió la vista en las montañas, rogando que ese invierno fuese el más corto que alguna vez Boeringa hubiese vivido... y poder agradecerle a Jean haberle devuelto lo más preciado que tenía y que pensó haber perdido para siempre.

Maika la miraba con disimulo.

-Será un invierno corto –dijo la madre –Lo sé.

Mikasa asintió con una gran y bella sonrisa. Sería un invierno corto, eso era lo que pedía.

.

.

(ya en la casa)

-Pasé a la tienda de Rascall a buscar un par de lámparas para la casa. En la vitrina me pareció ver algo que ya había visto antes –le entregó un pañuelo doblado, Mikasa lo abrió y vio la cadenita que había vendido Rascall para pagar el arriendo del arado –Creo que es tuyo.

.

.

Unas sombras se ocultaban en el bajo, prudentemente entre los árboles que delimitabas el sector de siembra. Siguieron fijamente la salida del sargento de la propiedad, así como el momento en que la luz de la cabaña se apagó finalmente.

Los hombres salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a desperdigar paja, hojas y varios residuos sobre el campo en completo silencio y con cuidado. Una vez terminado, vaciaron líquido espeso por sobre la capa que cubría cada espacio del campo de cultivo. Finalmente levantaron unas antorchas y las dejaron caer sobre distintas partes del bajo.

Se retiraron tan silenciosamente como llegaron perdiéndose entre los árboles. El casco de sus caballos fue lo único que invadió el silencio del lugar antes que las hojas y palos comenzaron a crepitar. La luz dentro de la cabaña se encendió, Albert salió con su escopeta en mano a comprobar ese ruido de galope. Recorrió la pequeña huerta, Maika lo observaba las la puerta semicerrada. Lo vio detenerse mirando al bajo. Parecía petrificado. La mujer se rodeó con una manta y fue hasta él solo para notar la luz que irradiaba desde abajo.

-Ritze –murmuró Albert con los ojos iluminados del arder del bajo, se volteó hacia Maika –Lo hemos perdido todo. No hay tiempo ya para preparar la tierra.

-¡No! Intentaremos apagarlo. ¡Mikasa!

Maika tomó una cubeta comenzó a sacar agua de la noria. Albert fue hasta ella y puso una de sus manos sobre la que movía la manilla, Maika se volteó, Albert negó suavemente. Mikasa llegaba hasta ellos y solo se pudo quedar mirando al fuego. Maika fue abrazada por Albert, mientras lloraba en silencio. Mikasa cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra en actitud derrotada mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Marcharé a las minas antes del invierno –dijo Albert con voz desesperanzada –Regresaré para primavera. Conseguiré el dinero para los impuestos y para volver a plantar.

Mikasa se volteó hacia su padre, quería decirle que no. Las minas eran peligrosas y su condición de salud no era óptima para ello.

-Iré por las palas, debemos evitar que el luego alcance los árboles. Haremos una barricada rodeando el bajo.

Se perdió en dirección del cobertizo con toda la velocidad que su afectada pierna le permitía. Mikasa lo alcanzó y fue quien llegó primero al cobertizo. Fue, sin duda, una larga noche.

.

.

Se arregló lo más que pudo, aprovechó la ausencia de su padre y que su madre la envió al pueblo a buscar algún pedido que tuviesen las mujeres elegantes. Era la única manera que tenía de recolectar algo de dinero para evitar que Albert tuviese que marchar a las minas. (…)

(…)

Mikasa cerró la puerta tras de ella, Jean se puso de pie para ir hacia ella al verla que se quedaba vuelta hacia la entrada sin decir palabra.

-Mikasa…

-Incendiaron el bajo –murmuró con la voz entrecortada –Lo perdimos todo. Papá partirá dentro de estos días a las minas. No se encuentra en condiciones de hacerlo y temo que jamás regrese.

-Encontraré a los culpables, los haré pagar. Te lo juro.

Mikasa negó. La quema no era más que una amenaza, no para ella, sino para Jean. Atacaron a la familia con la que tenía más cercanía y, la que todos sabían, era la más vulnerable de todo Boeringa.

-Debemos los impuestos del semestre pasado, no podremos repactar ni menos pagar los de este semestre –retomó volteándose hacia él –No tenemos nada, nada con que pagar, nada con que recuperarnos y poder sembrar. Si papá logra regresar de las minas, no nos quedará más que para pagar y perderemos las tierras –hizo una pausa –Yo… pero yo sí tengo algo –se volteó -¿Cuánto me pagas por acostarme contigo? –lo miró fijamente –Es lo que querías, ¿no? Desde que te apareciste en mi casa es lo único que has querido de mí. Puedes tenerlo.

-Mikasa, no…

-¡No me digas que encontrarás una solución! ¡Porque no la hay! –exclamó desesperada –Ya te debemos suficiente como para pagar un año completo –Jean solo la miraba. Mikasa frunció los labios, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante el silencio del sargento –Si no lo haces tú, lo hará otro.

Mikasa tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero Jean puso su mano sobre la puerta. La chica se lo quedó mirando y lo siguió con la vista cuando iba tras el escritorio. Lo vio abrir el último cajón y sacar una caja de metal, de ella sacó un fajo de billetes.

-Ten, el resto lo arreglaré en los impuestos –le dijo serio, Mikasa tomó el dinero –Dentro de dos días a las siete de la tarde. Despacharé a los muchachos un poco antes, nadie te verá entrar. Dejaré la puerta de ingreso sin traba -hizo una pausa -Úsalo bien, compra semillas para primavera, trata de recuperar el terreno, un poco de abono servirá.

-Has aprendido de cultivos –murmuró ella con una triste sonrisa –Has hecho bien a este pueblo. Créeme que muchos estamos orgullosos de ti.

Abrió la puerta y guardó el dinero entre los pliegues de su falda.

(…)

-¿No vas a cenar? -preguntó Maika viendo a Mikasa ponerse una manta sobre el vestido -¿A dónde vas?

-Veré a Jean -comentó con liviandad, como si verlo a esas horas fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Mikasa, es tarde. No es prudente. ¿Cómo regresarás luego? –Mikasa no respondió –Pobre hombre, lo harás venir a dejarte a altas horas de la noche. Y, por supuesto, él te avala todo.

La chica se volteó hacia la puerta y abrió en un intento de huir sin dar explicaciones, unas que Maika no le pidió.

(…)

Ingresó al cuartel cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Las llaves colgaban en la cerradura por el interior. Dio un par de vueltas y pasó la traba. Todo estaba muy silencio, lo cual no era normal. Usualmente los soldados irían de aquí para allá, (…)

Avanzó por el pasillo y vio la luz de la oficina encendida. Caminó nerviosa, angustiada. Se sentía humillada, inmunda. Todo su orgullo se perdía en la necesidad y no vio otra salida que vender lo único que alguien apreciaría, lo único por lo que un hombre pagaría bien.

Al menos sería Jean y no el alcalde Ritze u otro viejo sucio del pueblo. Eso le traía cierto consuelo. Tomó aire profundo y se aventuró dentro de la oficina. Jean estaba sentado en el sillón frente al fuego. Vestía de civil y parecía algo turbado.

Aun cuando sus pasos resonaron en el piso de madera, él no volteó a mirarla. Mikasa se sentó a su lado en el sillón, lo vio con la vista al fuego.

-Hola -le dijo ella con voz suave.

-Hola -respondió meditabundo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la pared justo tras el sillón. Mikasa se volteó para ver que servía un par de vasos con licor. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella y le entregó uno.

-Para los nervios -le indicó al tiempo que él mismo le dio un sorbo.

Mikasa lo imitó. Escocía la garganta y le adormecía la boca, pero volvió a beber. El silencio era horrible, solo el crepitar del fuego y una ligera brisa que afuera lograba mover una rama que acariciaba suavemente la ventana.

-Cuando era recluta -dijo Jean mirando al fuego -Tenía dieciséis años entonces, fuimos con unos compañeros a un bar. Yo nunca había tenido una novia -agregó, Mikasa asintió aunque él no la estuviese mirando -Era un muchacho con demasiadas ínfulas y una boca jactanciosa. Los otros chicos se animaron a visitar una casa de fiestas cuando ya estuvimos muy ebrios. Yo solo los seguí, con la valentía que dan los tragos -hizo una pausa -Esa fue la primera vez que estuve con una mujer. No era mi novia, no era una conquista siquiera. Pagué por ella cincuenta coronas. Durante toda una semana me estuve cuestionando si eso estuvo bien. Mis compañeros estaban ya planeando el volver… y fui con ellos. Porque era lo que se suponía que un recluta debía hacer. Divertirse, estar con mujeres que te dijeran cosas que querías escuchar -bebió de su vaso -Pero, cuando se pasaba la borrachera, cuando estaba solo sin jactarme de nada, sin nada que fingir… sentía un enorme vacío -volvió a guardar silencio -Eso fue solo el comienzo. No pensaba que podría ser de otra manera. Pasearme con uniforme una vez estando en la capital, entrar a un bar, ver a una chica alegre coqueteando… el resto se cuenta por sí solo -volvió a mirar al fuego -Todo acababa con dejar unas monedas en la cama que compartiste con esa persona. Nada más. No había una promesa de algo, una despedida que ansiara un reencuentro.

Mikasa lo escuchaba con atención. Como siempre, era muy honesto. Tampoco era como que realmente deseara saber esa parte de él, creía que era algo personal.

-Llevaba un par de años en la capital cuando conocí a una chica –aun con la vista al frente, Mikasa notó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios –Era tendedera en uno de los tantos negocios de la ciudad. No era muy bonita, pero aun así me gustaba mucho. Me gustaba como era conmigo. Todo comenzó bien, como se supone que debería ser. Pasábamos juntos mucho tiempo, me acompañaba a esas fastidiosas cenas y fiestas de la milicia. Aunque en ese tiempo no me parecían fastidiosas, me la pasaba bien… me la pasaba bien con ella. Pero –se volteó hacia Mikasa –quizás nunca has estado en la capital, pero sabes perfectamente cómo funcionan las cosas allá. Yo era solo un sargento –volvió a mirar al fuego –Y ella fue la primera que tomó la oportunidad de adentrarse en ese mundo lleno de hombres donde alguien como yo no era más que el último escalafón. Eso te forja carácter, te vuelve más distante –se pasó una mano por el cabello en actitud cansada –Me traje a Boeringa algunos malos hábitos, pero que vi que aquí no funcionarían. Básicamente, nada de lo que traía conmigo serviría aquí. Ni mi prepotencia, ni mis ínfulas, ni mantener distancia.

Se tomó la mitad de su vaso de un solo trago dejando el vacío vaso en una de sus manos. Se puso de pie y lo rellenó. Mikasa lo siguió con la vista hasta el pequeño mueble.

-¿Cuántos vasos llevas ya? –preguntó con voz suave, no de reproche, sino de preocupación.

Jean se alzó de hombros y volvió al sofá.

-Traté de hacer lo correcto –retomó mirando el contenido del vaso –Por primera vez en mi vida logré ser alguien decente. Alguien de quien sentirme orgulloso. Pero, supongo que no se puede huir de la verdadera naturaleza de cada quien. La vida pone pruebas, todo tiene un precio, ¿verdad? –se volteó a verla –Pero nunca pensé que iba a tener que pagar por ti –Mikasa no podía pronunciar palabra –Benson hace meses me dijo que había visto a las personas más orgullosas ceder ante las necesidades. El desespero lleva a tomar decisiones, a ponernos en situaciones que jamás pensamos estar –se movió ligero en el sofá y de uno de los pliegues sacó un sobre, se lo extendió a Mikasa -Es todo lo que tengo, lo que he ahorrado desde que llegué aquí. No tengo nada más -ella se notaba confundida -Guárdalo. Adminístralo bien, sé que lo harás. Alcanzará para un buen caballo, para que recuperes tu arado a tracción y para mantener el campo por bastante tiempo.

-No entiendo… -dijo tomando el sobre.

Jean acercó sus manos al rostro de Mikasa y la tomó por las mejillas acercándose a ella. La besó en la frente y luego soltó su cara, para darle un toque suave en la nariz.

-Volveré a Trost -le dijo sin alejarse demasiado –Debí escucharte la primera vez, Ritze es alguien peligroso. Lo que ocurrió en tu chacra fue por mi culpa. Ritze se cobró lo que yo quería cambiar en Boeringa. Nuestra cercanía solo le dio la posibilidad perfecta para atacar lo que más me importa de todo este pueblo -le tomó las manos -Solo prométeme que nunca dejarás tu orgullo de lado. Es lo que más me gusta de ti -desvió la mirada hacia afuera, aun no anochecía del todo -Es hora que vuelvas a casa. Hay un caballo ensillado fuera del potrero, llévatelo.

-Jean…

-Benson y Haller cuidarán de ti y tu familia –le dijo con la garganta apretada, los ojos húmedos –No me extrañes demasiado, ¿vale? –bromeó con un tono triste -Adiós, señorita Ackerman –dijo en un tono que intentó imitar las divertidas discusiones que solían tener.

Mikasa se puso de pie. Quiso decirle algo, pero no podía. Él regresaría a Trost, tomaría la oferta de su padre y comenzaría otra vez. No más Ritze, no más pueblerinos, no más cerdos que se comen las frutillas. Tal vez era lo mejor para él, volver a lo que le era familiar… volver a ser quien fue.

-Gracias… -fue lo único que salió de entre sus labios –Sargento Kirstein.

Jean le sonrió triste. Mikasa se puso de pie y salió de la oficina a paso lento. Recorrió el pasillo fijándose en cada espacio, en el recibidor, en aquella banca donde solía sentarse. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y descorrió la traba, dio un par de vueltas a las llaves y se quedó mirando su mano sobre ellas. La retiró y la apoyó en la madera, tal como su frente. Llevó su otra mano hasta su boca para acallar el llanto que se le salía con desespero entre los labios. Respiraba entrecortado, tiritaba. No podía hacer esto, no podía marcharse y hacer como que este tiempo no hubiese existido. Respiró profundo y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa. Pasó sus manos por su cabello y volvió a inspirar. Se devolvió tras sus pasos con seguridad e ingresó en la oficina. Jean aún estaba en el sillón, pero su postura relajada lo había abandonado. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante con las manos cubriendo su cara y podía escucharlo respirar entrecortado.

-Si Ritze cree que podrá volver a hacer lo que quiera con este pueblo, está muy equivocado –alzó la voz Mikasa con seguridad –Porque tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Te prohíbo terminantemente que te marches a Trost, Jean Kirstein. Y si crees que voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, no me conoces realmente.

Jean no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Mikasa se acercó hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado. Fue ella quien tomó sus muñecas y suavemente las retiró de su cara. Pasó las manos por sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas y sacó un pañuelo desde dentro de la manga de su blusa. Le limpió bajo la nariz.

-Sí que eres mocoso cuando lloras -bromeó y él soltó una corta carcajada húmeda -No te marches a Trost. Dale la pelea a Ritze. No dejes que gane. Yo no le tengo miedo. Si cree que puede vencernos está muy equivocado. Si te marchas… él habrá ganado y nada de lo que hiciste en Boeringa habrá tenido sentido –sacó el sobre y lo dejó sobre el sillón -Necesitarás ese dinero -volvió a mirarlo -Habrá gente que no podrá pagar los impuestos. Ritze aumentará el valor de la cuota de producción para costear su impuesto por tierras. No podrán pagar. La productividad caerá. Ritze no podrá mantener las tierras. Cómpralas, engáñalo, juega con sus cartas para usarlas a tu favor. Me dijiste una vez que podías jugar aún más sucio que él. Hazlo.

El viento afuera chifló con intensidad. Las ramas que daban contra la ventana se movieron violentamente.

-No puedo contra él, Mikasa –respondió Jean negando –No sirvo para esto. No cuando estoy poniendo en riesgo a otras personas. No cuando te estoy poniendo en riesgo. No puedo perdonarme lo que hicieron en la siembra. Si yo nunca hubiese llegado a Boeringa…

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase –le dijo con determinación, él la miró –Si nunca hubieses llegado a Boeringa, yo seguiría pensando que todas las personas fuera del campo de mi padre son repulsivas y crueles. Y no es así, no todas lo son –su voz se volvió dulce –Eres la mejor persona que conozco y, aunque no necesito más razones, dame una más para admirarte por todo lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar a ser –hizo una pausa para tomarlo de las manos –No estás solo en esto. Yo estaré a tu lado… siempre.

Jean espiró pesado y finalmente asintió.

-Siempre es mucho tiempo –le respondió con una leve sonrisa, pasó una mano por las mejillas de la muchacha -No llores, Mikasa.

-Claro que no lloro, el único que llora acá eres tú –respondió con seguridad.

Iban a comenzar otra de sus pequeñas y absurdas batallas, cuando Mikasa desvió la mirada hacia la ventana alertada por otro movimiento de las ramas. Se incorporó veloz y casi se apegó al vidrio. Entonces se hizo evidente para ella que una intensa nevada caía sobre el pueblo. Tan intensa que poco podía distinguir tras aquellas ramas, las que comenzaban a plagarse de una capa blanca siendo inmediatamente borrada por las ráfagas de viento.

No notó que Jean estaba tras de ella, hasta que sintió sus manos sobre los hombros.

-El camino a la montaña… -murmuró Jean. Mikasa se volvió hacia él –Aun podemos…

Jean se había apartado para dirigirse hacia la puerta, Mikasa lo tomó por el brazo. Él se detuvo y su postura se relajó. No había nada que hacer, en plena tormenta solo lograrían perderse y quedar congelados en algún lugar sin tener donde protegerse. Ella soltó el agarre sobre su brazo y caminó hasta el sillón para sentarse frente al fuego con la mirada perdida. El olvidado vaso pasó a alcanzar sus labios. Jean se sentó junto a ella. Mikasa se le apegó y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Él le tomó la mano.

-¿Quieres caramelos? –le preguntó Jean con voz suave.

-No –respondió Mikasa -¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato?

Jean apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de Mikasa.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y observó el faldón de su vestido. Volvió a suspirar.

-Al menos me quedé con el mejor vestido que tengo –dijo desganada.

-Es muy bonito a decir verdad –respondió Jean mirando el regazo de la chica –Es que toda tú eres muy bonita.

Mikasa se sonrió oculta, aprovechando que la vista de Jean no podría notarlo. Pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya:

-Shh, no arruines el momento con tus cursilerías –dijo con su tono mandón.

-¿Acaso soy libre de decir lo que pienso en mi propia oficina? –exclamó Jean.

-No.

Jean bufó.

-Este va a ser un largo invierno –masculló enderezándose.

Sacó el brazo entre ambos logrando que Mikasa se incorporara, para acto seguido pasarlo tras los hombros de la chica. Ella subió las piernas al sillón y se le apegó. Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

-Este lugar es un congelador –dijo Mikasa abrazándose y frotándose los brazos.

Jean cerró la puerta tras ellos y atravesó la sala para ir hasta la chimenea y arrojar un par de leños dentro. (…)

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y ser un poco más paciente? Ya se entibiará todo. Nadie ha usado esta propiedad en meses, por supuesto que está frío. Sin ignorar el detalle de la nieve que cubre cada espacio de este pueblo –masculló –Creo que minimicé tus comentarios al respecto.

-Te lo dije –canturreó triunfante, las manos ahora tras la espalda y se balanceaba sobre sus pies –Quedó muy bien –repasó la estancia con la vista –Me gusta el sillón.

-Está algo viejo, pero es bastante cómodo.

-Nada que un par de mantas no mejoren –respondió Mikasa –Las pones encima y listo. Como nuevo. Lo he visto así en algunas de las casas de por acá cuando voy a buscar los encargos de mamá.

El fuego encendió por fin y Jean se alejó de la chimenea para caminar hasta la escalera.

-Vamos, te mostraré el segundo piso –le indicó.

Mikasa lo siguió repasando cada rincón. En realidad el trabajo estaba impecable, parecía nueva. (…)

-Dormirás aquí –le dijo –Sé que no es la habitación más grande, pero me gusta la vista.

-Da hacia las montañas –comentó Mikasa acercándose a la ventana –En realidad es increíble. Me da algo de tristeza pensar que esta casa estuvo tanto tiempo abandonada. Robensen parecía no tenerle cariño alguno.

-Tu padre hizo un buen trabajo –respondió Jean con seguridad –Supongo que esta habitación sería de alguno de sus hijos, porque la principal está del otro lado –indicó hacia afuera –Pero tengo mis reticencias con ella. Es algo lúgubre, así que la deje de bodega, aunque no tengo muchas cosas que guardar en realidad –agregó en tono divertido -¿Te parece bien?

-Más que bien –afirmó Mikasa mirando los muebles –Pero intuyo que esta es tu habitación.

-No había nada definido todavía –desestimó –Cuando me preguntaron donde dejar las cosas de dormitorio, solo indiqué aquí sin tener mucha claridad. Organizar una casa no es mi fuerte, la planificación se me da mejor en el cuartel –miró hacia el pasillo –Creo que tomaré la del frente, le pediré a los chicos que me ayuden por la tarde a traer algunas cosas del cuartel y todo saldado.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando un segundo.

-¿Por qué no tomas la habitación junto a esta? –preguntó con curiosidad –Le da bastante luz. ¿Qué era antes?

-Una oficina.

-¿Y qué piensas poner en ella?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –respondió restándole importancia.

(…)

Cenando.

-Estaba pensando en algo –puso un plato frente a Jean antes de colocar el suyo. El sargento introdujo la cuchara en lo que parecía una sopa de pollo con papas y zapallo –Pagaste por el arado de Jenkins …

-Tu padre trabajó en esta casa un mes. La deuda está más que saldada –se metió una cucharada en la boca, estaba bueno –Y tu madre confeccionó las cortinas –indicó a una de ellas con la cuchara.

-No se indica con la cuchara, bestia –lo regañó –Continúo. Ya que consideras que esa deuda está saldada, nos queda otra deuda que es entre tú y yo –Jean llegó a atorarse si quiera al pensar en el pago de esa "deuda" –Y te tengo una propuesta.

Jean siguió tosiendo en la servilleta. Finalmente levantó la mirada hacia Mikasa.

-Llevaré la casa –dijo con convencimiento –Ya que estaré aquí todo el invierno, te ayudaré con la casa. Así puedes estar en el cuartel con total tranquilidad y no preocuparte por lo que pase aquí.

-Me parece muy conveniente para ti este trato –la bromeó –De todos modos vas a estar viviendo aquí –Mikasa se alzó de hombros con fingida inocencia –Pero me parece bien, no eres de las que se quede de vaga.

Mikasa le extendió la mano a través de la mesa, Jean la estrechó dando por cerrando el trato


End file.
